


A Dragon's Bond

by Skylar102



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Mira, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying Alec Lightwood, Dragon Bonds, Dragon History, Dragons, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Recovery, Scars, Temporary Character Death, Worried Magnus Bane, magic sharing, origin of shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec doesn’t know how much time has passed. How many days he’s been locked up in this cell, at the hands of a monster.Alec is taken by Jonathan after they free Clary from the Twinning Rune. After being tortured for days, an unlikely companion comes to his rescue. Now free, Alec recovers from his injuries and must come to terms with what happened between him and Magnus. It’s a good thing that his new friend is there to help him.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Original Female Character(s), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 613
Kudos: 665
Collections: Tales of Malec & Dragons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is something completely different from my usual stuff but I have had this idea in my head for the LONGEST time and just felt the need to get it out.
> 
> I have always said that it was a missed opportunity for Jonathan to get revenge on Jace by taking Alec in that scene in 3x20. So this is that fic plus a dragon because I love dragons and dragons love Alec. It's just fact.

Alec doesn’t know how much time has passed. How many days he’s been locked up in this cell, at the hands of a monster. After Jace was able to save Clary from the twinning rune, Jonathan in his anger of losing his bond, kidnapped him and brought him somewhere. He doesn’t know where he’s at, but he knows it’s a place of magic since he can’t feel anything through his Parabatai bond.

Alec stopped trying to escape for a while now, his injuries too severe to even be able to crawl to safety. Jonathan’s anger at him and his family is evident in the way he’s focused his knife on his runes, mainly his parabatai rune. Glancing down at it breaks a sob out of him, the rune is barely recognizable now. Deep marks decorate his body, not a single rune on his body doesn’t have a cut through it. Jonathan made sure to break his iratze so even if he did get out, his stele would be useless. 

The door to his cell opens, Alec can’t help but flinch at the light. Light footsteps make their way to where he is chained. 

“I must give you credit _Alexander_ ,” Jonathan sneers. “It seems you’ve held out longer than I expected of you.”

Jonathan kneels in front of him and grabs his head, forcing him to look him in the eyes. His eyes are half lidded and have trouble focusing on the monster in front of him.

“Sadly, it seems our precious bonding time has come to an end.” The hand on his face lets go and Jonathan begins to stand. “An unexpected alliance has appeared and I can no longer spend my time on you.”

Jonathan goes to unlock the chains holding him up, he doesn’t have the strength to stop himself from collapsing hard on the ground. Groaning as pain shoots up his entire body, he can’t stop the flinch as he feels his wrist being cuffed. He can practically feel the smug smile on Jonathan’s face above him. With a rough yank he’s dragged out of the cell by his wrists. He tries to struggle, but exhaustion and blood loss win out. 

“As much as I would love to extend Jace’s suffering through you, I think it’s time for him to finally feel you leave this world.” Jonathan casually says.

“Please,” Alec huffs out slowly. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh but I do, _Alexander_.” He hears the clang of keys and a door opening. “I can’t have you rejoining your parabatai to take me down. With you out of the picture, Jace will be so stricken with grief and guilt at not being able to save you, that he won’t even see me coming to strike him down. And then NO ONE will be between me and what is rightfully MINE.”

“Clary will never be yours,” Alec spits out, finding the strength to speak at the thought of his family and friends in danger. “The Shadowhunters will take you down.”

Jonathan chuckles at this and continues to drag him into this new cell, tossing him to the ground in the center of the room.

“How will they be able to fight me, when they’re all going to be dead by the end of the month?” A growl can now be heard from the corner of the cell. Alec tries with what little strength he has to shuffle away from the noise. 

“I do hope you enjoy your new cellmate. It hasn’t been fed in a _very_ long time.”

With that, Jonathan closes the door behind him, leaving Alec in the dark with whatever creature is in the corner. His hands are still cuffed, he painfully and slowly drags himself away from the growls. Alec knows it’s pointless to do anything, if this creature is truly feral with hunger, it will kill him in a matter of seconds. He knows there’s no one who would hear his cries for help, the bond is still quiet. He closes his eyes and accepts that his life is going to end here.

He thinks about his family, how they won’t even have a body to lay to rest in the City of Bones. He thinks of how they will react to the news of his demise, watching as Jace cries out his name as the bond fades from his body. He never wanted Jace to know that pain, never wanted him to experience that. He tries to send an apology through his mangled rune, even though he knows it's useless. He thinks about how he’ll never watch Izzy become the amazing weapons master she was born to be. How he’ll never see Max grow up into the incredible Shadowhunter he knows he’ll be. How he won’t be there for his mother and help around her bookstore, making it the incredible business it’s going to turn into. He thinks about Magnus...

_Magnus_

Oh how even thinking the warlock’s name brings tears to his eyes. He won’t see Magnus get his magic back, becoming whole again. Not that he deserves to see that or anything from Magnus. After he left his almost fiance feeling abandoned and alone in his mother’s bookstore. He wouldn’t be surprised if Magnus didn’t even weep over hearing the news of his fate. He doesn’t deserve those tears, not after what he did. _But he will have his magic back_ , he tells himself. He’ll be okay, eventually. 

Alec doesn’t know if he believes his own thoughts.

Curling into a ball against the wall, quiet cries escaping his mouth. He didn’t get to say goodbye to his family and Magnus. He thinks about all he would do if he got the chance to. How he would tell Magnus the truth about the deal he made with Asmodeus. That he still loves him. And now he’s going to die with Magnus thinking he fell out of love with him.

In his grief he doesn’t hear that the growls have stopped. Doesn’t hear the noise of curiosity the creature makes as it crawls over to his body. It’s not until the creature lightly touches his hand that he realizes it’s right there. He flinches back at the sudden presence in front of him. Looking through watered eyes he sees glowing purple slitted eyes stare back at him with a tilted head, almost as if the creature doesn’t understand him. He can’t make out its shape, the room is too dark. 

“If you’re going to kill me do it now, don’t just sit there,” he rasps out. 

The creature chirps and nudges at his hand again. Alec doesn’t understand what it wants, this creature should be attacking him. It’s a monster. It makes a wounded sound and nudges his hand again, this time crawling under his arm. As it shuffles under, what feels like scales brush against his wounds making him hiss in pain which causes the creature to whimper. It licks at his arm in apology.

“Do... Do you understand me?” It chirps again at the question. He begins to feel vibrations against his chest. It almost feels like, purring?

“What, what are you doing?” Looking down, the creature is now snuggled against his chest. Slowly he begins to see a faint purple glow leave its body in waves. He feels a soothing sensation washing over his body. Like a warm blanket draped over him. The creature turns it’s head towards his face and chirps again, licking at the cut on his jaw. It hurts, but the pain is slowly being ebbed away and he realizes the creature is healing his wounds.

Whatever the creature is doing, it’s saving him. Alec can feel his wounds are beginning to close.

“You’re not going to kill me?” He feels foolish for asking that question when the creature lets out a huff and looks at him like he’s dumb. It somewhat reminds him of Magnus when Alec would ask him about his apothecary and his potions. Seeing that its message got across the creature turns its head towards the cuffs on his wrists. It gives out a whimper as it takes in the dried blood around the shackles and begins to lick it clean. 

Alec watches in wonder as the creature’s body continues to radiate purple glow across his body and lick at the wounds on his arms. It’s painful, the creature’s tongue is rough like a cat’s but the wounds are closing.

“Thank you,” he whispers as tension leaves his body and exhaustion creeps in. “I don’t know why you’re helping me but thank you.”

He hears the creature give out another chirp that sounds like you're welcome. Alec tries to stay awake, but with the vibrations on his chest and the sensation of warm magic around him, he succumbs to darkness. 

* * *

He doesn’t know how long he was asleep, but he awakes to the creature licking his face with urgency.

“Hnng...what?” he blearily states as the creature doesn’t stop until he weakly pushes it away.

“Okay, okay I’m awake,” he huffs out. The creature satisfied by this begins to tug on the chain that connects his cuffed wrists. He doesn’t understand what the creature is doing and is about to ask what’s wrong when he hears it. 

Footsteps. And they’re approaching quickly. Muffled voices can be heard but he can’t tell who they belong to.

“The dragon has had enough time to get rid of Mr. Lightwood’s body.” The voice says. “I need to make sure it’s gotten rid of all of him.”

“It better have.” Alec recognizes that voice, Jonathan. “You told me this creature kills anything that comes near it.”

“And it has, the only time it eats is when I feel like feeding it.”

_Dragon,_ Alec thinks looking at the creature that’s still trying to pull him away from the wall next to the door. The dragon whimpers and keeps trying to pull.

Eventually Alec understands what it’s trying to do and tries to assist it. He groans in pain as he realizes his wounds aren’t fully healed. It seems that the dragon was only able to close the minor cuts on his body. His side is still torn up, but he doesn’t stop moving until the dragon does.

They eventually end up in the middle of the room. Alec rolls onto his back, breathing heavily as even that small movement has winded him. The dragon climbs onto his chest mindful of his injuries and faces the door, growling as the footsteps stop at the door. He hears a voice speak.

**_Think of home,_** it says urgently. Alec glances around with his eyes trying to find the voice.

**_Think of HOME,_** it yells at him again and Alec closes his eyes, thinking of his family, his friends, Magnus and he thinks of the New York Institute. That’s when he feels a rush of magic surround him. Opening his eyes, he sees the circle of magic under him. He glances up as the door opens, but he doesn’t get a good look at who is with Jonathan as he’s suddenly falling through the magic on the floor. He hears Jonathan screaming as he disappears through the portal and lands on his back. He cries out as his whole body feels like it’s on fire.

He doesn’t know where he’s at but a flurry of voices suddenly begin shouting. He tries to keep his eyes open and hands begin to grab at his body. He flinches at the contact and whimpers in pain as they touch his wounds.

_“Alec!”_

_“Oh my god.”_

_“Where the hell is that stretcher!”_

The voices are too loud and he whimpers again. He feels two hands cup his face, he flinches at the cold metal that is around the person’s fingers. The hands release their hold for a second before they’re back and the feeling of warmth begins to seep from them.

_“Alexander, stay with me,”_ the voice above him says.

He opens his eyes a fraction, before he succumbs to his wounds again. The last thing he sees are golden cat eyes filled with tears as he fades into darkness.

* * *

Alec fades in and out on consciousness for what feels like an eternity. At first he would catch a glimpse of the medical staff and the sounds of people crying, then of a person with blue skin and the magic weaving at her fingertips, and then nothing. When he finally awakes, it's to the sound of the beeping from the monitors to his left. Someone has dimmed the lights in the room. From a look at the window he can tell that it’s night time, but he doesn’t know what the day was like when he first fell through the portal.

Portal

The dragon!

Alec lifts himself up on the bed before clutching his stomach and collapsing back on the bed. It appears that he’s still sore, lifting up his shirt he sees bandages wrapped around his lower torso, right where his parabatai rune is. It seems that whatever weapon Jonathan used on him is taking longer to heal.

**_It was the demonic sword,_** a familiar voice says startling him.

“What?” he croaks out, his throat dry and sore from the recent events. A cup filled with water and a straw appears floating above him. He raises his head and gingerly takes it out of the air eyeing it suspiciously.

**_It’s not going to poison you I promise,_ ** the voice says. Alec looks around the room, but there’s no one there. 

“Who are you? Where are you?” he asks to the empty room.

**_Is that anyway to thank the creature that saved your life?_ ** The voice jests and Alec feels a weight on his legs. Looking down he sees the dragon appear from its glamor. **_You sure took your time to wake._ **

“You can talk,” Alec states. Staring at the small dragon draped across his legs as he finally takes a sip of the cup of water.

**_Yes and no,_ ** the dragon says. **_Only those I trust can hear me talk._ **

“And you trust me?” 

**_You were the first person in a very long time to not immediately attack me after being thrown in that cell,_ ** the dragon tilts its head at him. **_That alone got my trust, but it didn’t hurt that you thanked me._ **

“Back in that cell,” he whispers out, afraid that speaking of that horrid place will make this be all a dream and he’ll wake up back there. “You healed me. You could have left me for dead or Angel, even eat me. Why didn’t you?”

**_Like I said,_ ** the dragon scoots its way up to his lap and curls into a ball, laying its head on his stomach. It’s purple slitted eyes look up at him. The dragon flicks its tail and the empty cup in his hand disappears in a poof of purple magic. **_I trust you._ **

Alec does the only thing he can think of and raises his hand to the dragon’s head and pets it gently. Immediately the dragon closes its eyes and begins to purr.

“Thank you,” he whispers in awe. His mind is still reeling at the fact that a dragon, whose species is supposed to be extinct, is in his lap _purring._

**_You think too loud_** , it says, opening one eye to look at him. Alec huffs out a soft laugh.

“Can you blame me?” he says, continuing to pet the dragon. “I have a _dragon_ in my lap.”

The dragon lets out a grumble that sounds similar to a laugh. 

**_I guess that is a fair point, Alexander_** , the dragon says. The dragon bares its teeth at what looks to be an attempt at a grin. Alec smiles back only for it to be interrupted by a yawn. **_You should rest more. Your body needs time to heal. I did the best I could in that cell, but my magic has been weak for a long time. Your more severe wounds at the hands of the Morningstar sword need more time to heal._**

Alec looks down at the bandages again. He dreads the thought of never being able to use those runes again. He closes his eyes and gently focuses on the parabatai bond. He lets out a wet laugh as he feels Jace through the bond. He can tell that his brother is asleep, exhaustion seeping through the bond. Alec feels guilty for making Jace like that. Sharp teeth nip at his hand.

**_Enough of that_** , it says. **_You’ve been asleep for a while now. Jace has not left your side for a single second for the past 5 days you’ve been unconscious. It took Clary, Izzy and Magnus to get him to rest._ **

Five days. He’s been asleep for 5 days. As he processes that information the door to the infirmary opens and the sound of glass shattering on the ground startles him. Looking over he sees, the last person he expects.

“Magnus.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles? What are chapter titles, I don't know her.
> 
> Shout out to the wonderful [Em](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) who is my wonderful beta <3

“Magnus,” Alec breathes out as he takes in the warlock who seems to be frozen in the doorway.

At the sound of his name, Magnus snaps out of his frozen state and rushes to his bedside. Magic already summoned, the warlock casually waves a hand at the broken glass on the floor cleaning the mess and begins to sweep his magic over Alec’s body. Looking down at his lap Alec notices the dragon is gone.

“Magnus,” Alec says again, trying to get the warlock’s attention. Looking closer at Magnus he sees the dark circles under his eyes, how his hair is a mess, and how the nail polish on his fingernails is chipped. If Alec wasn’t watching him use magic, he’d have thought Asmodeus didn’t uphold his end of the deal. Magnus still seems to be ignoring him, Alec reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Magnus,” he tries one more time. That seems to do the trick but instead of a face full of worry, a face full of anger turns towards him.

“Don’t touch me,” Magnus seethes at him. He stops the flow of his magic, and turns fully towards him. Yanking his wrist out Alec’s hold, and clenching his hands at his sides. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

Alec is taken aback by the question. He assumed at the very least that Magnus and him would talk about it after he got out of the infirmary. Alec doesn’t know how he found out. The confusion must be evident on his face because Magnus snorts at whatever expression his face is making.

“Alec, we both know that you are a horrible liar, so don’t try it now,” Magnus says as he crosses his arms to hide how sparks were flying off his hands. “I know about the deal you made with my father.”

**_Well I was not expecting that._ ** Alec jumps at the sudden voice of the dragon appearing in his head. He doesn’t know where the dragon went, eyes begin to glance around the room.  **_Relax, I am sitting next to your head if you must know where I’m at._ **

Alec looks frantically to his left and right terrified that Magnus will see the dragon and attack it.

**_He can’t see me, no one can. Dragons have the best glamour seeing as how we were the ones to create it._ **

“Alexander!” A voice calls to him and suddenly there’s a frantic Magnus grabbing his face looking at him with worry. He suddenly realizes he’s breathing heavily, clutching at the sheet around his waist. Magnus begins to rub at his cheeks. “Breathe with me, darling. You’re okay.”

He tries to match Magnus’ breathing, staring at the man whose face is ridden with guilt. He realizes, as he gets his breathing under control, that Magnus thinks that his panic attack was because of him.

“I’m okay,” he rasps out, reaching up to squeeze Magnus’ wrist. Magnus upon hearing his voice, releases his face and summons a cup of water and hands it to him. He drinks the whole cup. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Magnus immediately replies. He steps away from Alec and begins to pace. “I’m the reason you went into a panic. God Alec, I’m so sorry, this is not how I wanted this to go.”

“It’s oka-”

“I swear if you finish that sentence I will hide all of your arrows around the institute and refuse to tell you where I hid them,” Magnus states, coming to a halt glaring at him. Alec lifts his hands in apology, noticing the scars on his wrists.  _ Huh _ , Alec thought as he looked at the jagged scars that lined the back of his wrists where the cuffs were bound to him for however long he was captive.

He keeps turning his wrists back and forth looking at the scars. He flinches at the hands that grab his wrists, looking up he remembers where he’s at and who he is with. Magnus is looking at him with worry.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus says, squeezing his wrist once more before letting go. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to find you quicker. That you were with that  _ monster  _ for two weeks before you magically teleported to the ops center.

“And here I am yelling at you after you just woke up from sleeping for five days straight,” Magnus gives a hollow laugh. Magnus wipes at his eyes trying to stop the tears before they fall. “This is not how I wanted this to go at all.”

“Magnus, it’s okay,” Alec says.

“But it's not okay!” Magnus shouts. “Nothing about this is okay. I figured out what you did through your mother of all people. And then I come to the institute to give you a piece of my mind only to find everyone in tears and frantic, saying that Jonathan took you and I-'' Magnus lets out a sob, hiding his face in his hands.

“Knowing what you did to, in your mother’s words:  _ make me whole again _ , made me so angry,” Magnus whispers out from behind his hands. Alec closes his eyes at the pain he hears in Magnus’ voice. “I was angry and somehow more in love with you than I had been before.

“Because only you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would think that I would just get over not having you in my life.” Magnus uncovers his face to look at him, not even trying to hide the tears in his eyes anymore. “You are  _ my  _ other half, Alexander and you just- 

“Left me.” Alec can’t help his own tears that fall at Magnus’ words.

“You left me questioning everything about myself wondering how anyone could love me after you, knowing that the love of my life didn’t even love me back.”

Alec shudders out a breath, looking down at his lap, grabbing and pinching at his hands. He deserves this, of course he does. After everything he said to him in that book store late Halloween night. It’s only Magnus’ right to tell him how he made him feel.

“Magnus..” he tries to get out, but Magnus ignores him, powering on.

“I should have known something was up the minute my father appeared and gave me my magic back asking nothing in return.” That hollow laugh back again and it cuts into Alec’s heart. “I should have known that his whole spiel about him wanting to be there for me was a ruse but I was so lost in grief and heartbreak that I didn't see what was happening right in front of me.

“What did he tell you to agree to such a thing, Alexander?” Magnus pleads as he stares through watery eyes at him. “What did my father tell you to get you to give up on us so easily?”

He can’t stop the sob that breaks passes his lips as he presses down hard on his hand again. He hears a whimper in his head before he feels a weight settle on his lap again and break his hands apart. He tries not to show what was happening before he replies.

“What else was I supposed to do?” He feels like a broken record, repeating the words he said that night. He can tell from how Magnus minutely flinches and shuts his eyes that he’s remembering those cruel words. Magnus probably has had those words on repeat in his head before he found out the truth.

“Ever since that night on the balcony when you blamed me for you being a mundane, how could I not fix this?” He whispers out. He feels tiny licks of comfort from the dragon on his hands. “It was the only thing I could do to make what I did to you right.”

“What you did- Alexander, whatever my drunken self said to you that night, I never,  _ never _ blamed you.”

“You said that you were a mundane now just like  _ I _ wanted. Magnus I never wanted you to give up such an integral part of who you are. I tried to stay strong and show you the lighter side of the situation because I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t know how much you were suffering until it almost killed you and when-

“And when you said you were willing to die for magic to return to you. Right then I knew, I was never going to be enough for you.” He sobs out a laugh. “I mean it’s nothing new to me, not being good enough for someone. Angel knows my whole life growing up has been a constant reminder that I’m not good enough.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers slowly stepping forward.

“Of course I didn’t want to agree to his terms, but I didn’t see any other options for getting your magic back. I would gladly allow the world to walk over me if it meant you got to be happy again, even if that meant I had to sacrifice mine,” he whispers out, bringing up his hands to wipe at his tears. He doesn’t raise his head when he feels the left side of his bed dips. He doesn’t raise his head when Magnus takes his hands in his.

“When I thought I was going to die at the hands of Jonathan, all I could think about was you. How I would die, knowing I broke your heart and that my last words to you would be those cruel words I spoke.” He shivers at the touch of Magnus’ thumbs rubbing circles on the back of his hands. “After that night I kept telling myself that it was worth it. Then Jonathan happened and I wanted nothing more than to escape his captivity and tell you the truth, deal be damned.”

“And here we are,” Magnus softly speaks, making Alec huff out a hollow laugh of his own.

“Yeah, here we are.” He finally looks up at Magnus and sees a sad smile on his face. He can’t hold back anymore and begins to cry in earnest. Magnus gathers him in his arms and holds him. Alec clutches back at him just as hard, healing injuries be damned.

“By the Angel, I’m so sorry,” he cries into his shoulder. Magnus shushes him and rubs a hand down his back and clutches the back of his head with the other. He cries into the warlock’s shoulder, sobbing out apology after apology. Magnus rocks them gently back and forth, mindful of his injuries. He can feel Magnus take shuddering breaths, knowing that the other man is crying as well.

He doesn’t know how long they sit there in each other’s arms. As the cries die out, so does his ability to stay awake. He feels his grip on Magnus start to go slack as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Magnus must sense it as well because he’s pulling out of the hold. Streaks of mascara and eyeliner run down his face.

“I should let you rest darling,” Magnus sniffles. He helps Alec lay back down on the infirmary bed. 

Alec realizes that this means Magnus would leave, clutches at Magnus’ hand. He can’t go back to sleep alone. He’s afraid to wake up back in that cell alone and that this is all a dream.

“Don’t leave,” he pleads. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

“Shh, it’s okay Alexander,” Magnus reassures, brushing hair off of Alec’s forehead. He points to a chair next to the bed. “I’ll stay right here.”

Alec shakes his head and attempts to scoot over on the bed. He senses a chirp come from his lap, he forgot about the dragon that was laying there.  **_You know he’s going to say no right?_ **

“Alexander, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Magnus says, confirming what the dragon thought.

“Please,” Alec begs, “just for tonight, I can’t-I need to feel another body, I don’t- I don’t want to be alone and have this be some sort of messed up nightmare. I can’t- I can’t-”

“Hey, hey,” Magnus says, sensing that Alec is working himself up again. “I’ll lay with you, it’s okay.” 

Magnus gently gets on the bed and curls into Alec’s side mindful of his injuries. Alec lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxes into Magnus’ gentle hold. He senses the dragon move from his lap to his left shoulder and feels it curl into his neck, letting out a content sigh.

**_Go to sleep, Alexander. We’ll both watch over you tonight._ **

With the last bit of reassurance, Alec allows his eyes to shut and drifts off into sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my wonderful Beta [Em](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) <3

_ Alec wakes up with a gasp, sweat dripping down his forehead. He goes to wipe the sweat away, but when he tries to pull his hand to his face, it stops. He looks at where his hands are and sees that it’s chained to the wall.  _

_ “No,” he pleads out, trying to yank his hands away from the wall. “No no nononono.” _

_ “Did you really think you could escape?” The voice sends a shiver down his spine.  _

_ “You’re not real,” he weakly states, watching as Jonathan steps out of the shadows holding the Morningstar sword. _

_ “I am very real,” the monster smirks at him. “Who knew showing your  _ **_ex_ ** _ -boyfriend and ripping him away from you would bring me such joy. Did you enjoy that little dream _ **_Alexander?_ ** _ ” _

_ “Shut up,” he rasps out, he continues to struggle at the chains.  _

_ “This is just a dream,” Alec pleads, closing his eyes as the tip of the blade runs across his side. “Wake up.” _

_ “Oh, Alexander,” Jonathan says as he presses the blade into his side where his parabatai rune rests, “no one is coming to save you.” _

_ Alec lets out a gut wrenching scream as the blade digs into his side. He tries to struggle, but that only causes more damage to his side. _

**_“Alec!”_ **

_ He can’t stop screaming, the pain lacing through his side is unbearable. _

**_“Alexander, please wake up!”_ **

Alex wakes with a gasp. His eyes fly wide open and as he stares at the ceiling of the infirmary. He’s still on the medical bed. The last thing he remembers is going to sleep with Magnus next to him. He stretches his right hand and the spot next to him is vacant. As he catches his breath, he notices a weight on his chest and that said weight is growling. 

“Alexander, don’t move,” Magnus spoke calmly, but Alec could hear the tinge of panic underneath.

Alec finally takes his eyes away from the ceiling to look at his chest. Resting on top is the dragon, who is hissing and growling in the direction of where Magnus is standing, magic at the ready. Behind him Jace, Izzy and Clary have their weapons drawn. They have a look of fear on their faces as they take in the growling creature on top of him.

**_They were going to hurt you,_ ** the dragon growls in his head. Alec sluggishly shakes his head and raises a hand to rest on the dragon’s back.

“Alec, don’t touch it!” Jace whispers loudly behind Magnus, taking a step closer to Alec. The dragon of course notices and with raised wings and a loud hiss in Jace’s direction, his parabatai takes a step back.

**_Stay back! I won’t let him hurt you!_ ** The dragon hisses.

**_Jace wouldn’t hurt me,_ ** Alec tells the dragon,his hand finally resting on the dragon’s back. He gently strokes the scales when he feels how tense the dragon is holding itself.  **_Jace is my parabatai, he would rather hurt himself than hurt me._ **

The dragon’s blazing purple eyes turn towards him with a glare.

**_He was going to slap you to wake you up. He was going to hurt you even more than you already are._ **

Alec looks at Jace with incredulity at that revelation.

“You were going to slap me awake?” Alec asks as the dragon’s growl gets louder while focusing once again on his parabatai. Jace has the mindset to look a bit shameful before his eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

“How did you know that? You were still asleep,” Jace asks. Alec hesitates before turning his eyes towards the dragon on his stomach.

“The dragon told me,” he grunts out as he tries to sit up only to fall back onto the bed with how sore his side feels.

**_You tore your side open_ ** , the dragon says as the growls turn into quiet rumbles. It relaxes enough to focus its attention on him and not his family and Magnus.  **_You were having a nightmare. They were trying to wake you up and Jace was going to hit you. I couldn’t let him do that. You suffered enough these past weeks._ **

“Alexander?” Magnus cautiously speaks. The magic is gone from his hands as he slowly steps towards him, eyes not leaving the dragon. “Is that dragon talking to you?”

“Yeah,” he replies honestly. “It started talking after we escaped and I woke up here the first time.”

“But,” Clary pipes up from her position behind Jace, “it’s a dragon, all dragons do is  _ grrr. _ ”

Clary imitates what Alec assumes is a scary dragon face with clawed hands. Alec hears the dragon snort in his head.

**_She’s new to this whole thing, isn’t she?_ **

Alec can’t hold back a snort himself instantly regretting it as jostles the opened wound on his side. 

“You watch too many movies, Fray,” he grits out while holding his side. “Not all dragons are violent.”

“Here let me.” Magnus closes the distance between them, summoning his magic once again. The dragon hasn’t moved from his stomach and is staring at Magnus’ hands and the blue magic that surrounds them. “Please, may I heal him?”

The dragon gives Magnus a glance over before deciding that the warlock is good and crawls up his chest, sitting next to his left shoulder.

**_I like him_ **

**_I like him, too,_ ** Alec smiles at the dragon.

Magnus takes that as an okay and begins to lift up his shirt on his left side. Alec lets out a hiss at the sight of the bloody bandages while Magnus clicks his tongue as he studies them.

“These will have to be rewrapped,” Magnus says as he uses magic to vanish the bloody wraps. “Isabelle, be a dear and grab me some fresh ones?”

Izzy gives a nod and heads out the infirmary door in search while Jace and Clary remain at the edge of the room. Jace still hasn’t put his sword away and is keeping his eyes on the dragon which makes Alec roll his eyes.

“It won’t attack you, Jace.” 

“Well, it definitely made an attempt before you woke up,” Jace huffs as he sheaths his weapon. “That monster was about to bite my hand off.”

**_I am not a monster,_ ** the dragon growls out. Jace raises his sword at the sound.

“Jace, enough. The dragon was upset that you called it a monster,” Alec tells his parabatai. “It’s not going to attack you.” He hisses out the last few words as Magnus begins to prod at the wound with his magic.

“Sorry,” Magnus says before continuing his work. “It doesn’t look like too much damage was done by your movements. It seems that it was only pulled open a bit in your panicked state.”

“Do what you have to do,” he says, giving Magnus a small smile to hopefully reassure him that he was okay. The room falls into silence as Magnus works on closing the wound.

Izzy reenters the room as Magnus finishes up and hands Magnus the gauze and wraps. Izzy hasn’t looked at him once since he’s woken up from his nightmare. Upon closer inspection of his sister, he can see that her hands are shaking.

“Izzy,” he quietly says and reaches for her hand. She lets out a deep shuddering breath as his hand wraps around hers.

“I have never heard you scream like that before. Not even when Jace-,” she whispers out, squeezing her eyes shut as she remembers. “By the Angel Alec, I’m so sorry we didn’t find you sooner. We really did try everything to find you.”

“I know you did,” he reassures her, giving her hand a squeeze as he watches her wipe away tears with the other. “We Lightwood’s never do things in halves.”

The joke seems to hit as she lets out a wet laugh, squeezing his hand back. She finally looks at him with a sad smile. 

“I’m glad you made it back to us on your own or should I say,” she glances at the dragon on his shoulder, “with some help.”

**_I like her, too_ **

“Yeah, this little guy-” 

**_Girl_ **

“-girl, helped heal my wounds just enough to get me back here.” He reaches his hand up to pat the dragon. She chirps in return. “I owe her my life.”

“Then she will forever be in our debt,” Izzy says as she reaches over hesitantly towards the dragon with her hand. When she doesn’t seem to have her fingers bitten off, she gently pets the dragon on the head. The dragon starts to purr almost immediately at the attention and pushes its head into her hand. Izzy lets out a laugh. “Thank you for saving my big brother.”

“Of course it likes you,” Jace huffs out, crossing his arms. Clary conceals her laugh behind her hands as Jace turns to glare at her. “Why are you laughing, the dragon growled at you, too!”

“I’m not the one who suggested we slap Alec to wake him up,” Clary responds. Alec’s glad to see that their plan to rid Clary of the twinning rune worked. Alec would never admit it out loud, but he’s missed seeing Clary smile. It seemed like the girl would never do it again.

“It’s good to have you back, Fray,” he says instead. The smile Clary sends his way fills him with relief that something good came out of that day.

“It’s good to be back,” she says, the light in her eyes dims a bit. “I’m sorry for what my brother did to you.”

“Hey,” Alec says quickly, he tries to sit up for a second time but Magnus and Izzy both stop him. “Never apologize for what that monster did to me. He alone is at fault. Got that?”

He doesn’t take his eyes off Clary until he sees her nod. He settles back into bed, Izzy and Magnus adjust the bed so that he’s sitting more upright so he doesn’t have to strain his head anymore. He takes in everyone’s grim looks and realizes there are many questions lingering in the air.

“You can ask you know,” he sighs out, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. “Izzy, I assume you’ve taken over my duties as Head until I am fully healed? Has the Clave been notified?”

“The Institute’s well being is not what’s important right now, Alec. Turn off that leadership brain of yours,” she responds instead of answering his question. “You don’t need to worry about it until you are back on your feet.”

“But the Clave-”

“The  _ Clave _ ,” Izzy hisses out, “wanted us to call off the search for you. They wanted us to fill out a report that you died on the battlefield. So the Clave can go shove it for all I care right now.”

Alec looks at the others and sees that the feeling is definitely mutual. Alec really wants to ask what happened in his absence or if they had any leads on Jonathan’s whereabouts these past 5 days. The dragon grumbles next to him.

**_You really need to learn how to take it easy, Alexander. It’s going to be a few more days before any of these people even let you consider leaving this infirmary. Though I’m pretty sure Magnus is planning to kidnap you once you’re released._ **

Alec smiles at the words.  **_I think you underestimate how little power they hold over me._ **

**_I think you underestimate how much these people care for you,_ ** the dragon quips back.

“Does she have a name?” Clary asks as her eyes dart back and forth between the two. 

**_Mira,_ ** the dragon supplies.  **_You can call me Mira._ **

“Her name is Mira,” Alec tells them. Clary’s face brightens at the name and walks towards the bed to get a closer look at her.

“Oh, that’s such a cute name!” Clary all but coos at the dragon, reaching out hesitantly to pet it.

**_I’m not cute,_** Mira grumbles, but still allows Clary to pet her. **_I’m a fierce warrior._**

Clary not hearing the words continues to coo as the dragon nudges her head into Clary’s hand. Mira begins to purr and both girls aww at the sound. 

“I want a pet dragon now,” Izzy jests. “Of course out of all of us, you would be the one to get a dragon to bond to you.”

“Hey, I could get a dragon to bond with me,” Jace pouts. Alec looks over and sees that Jace has finally put his sword away and is slowly making his way over to the bed as well. Though he decides to stand at the end of the bed. 

**_At least he’s smart about something._ **

“Please,” Izzy laughs at him. “You’re more likely to get eaten by a dragon than to get one to like you.”

“Hey! I resent that. I could totally make it work. I was able to train a bird when I was younger.” Jace argues back, sticking out his tongue at Izzy.

“Real mature, Jace.” She sticks her tongue out right back at him. Alec rolls his eyes at the two and Clary and Magnus laugh at them.

“Children,” Magnus reprimands them. “I think your brother would appreciate it if you took the banter outside and dealt with it the way you nephilim always deal things.”

“No, they can stay,” Alec says quickly looking away from everyone. “The banter is nice to hear after...”

Alec trails off and the room goes silent with him. Alec looks down at his hands and picks at the blanket around his waist. He wants to tell them, they deserve to know what happened, what Jonathan did to him in that cell for two weeks. 

“Alec,” Izzy hesitantly says, grabbing his hand. “You don’t have to talk about it right now. We’re not going to ask that of you.”

Alec nods and squeezes her hand in thanks.

“How about we allow Alexander some more rest, hm?” Magnus breaks another silence and rubs a hand on Alec’s shoulder in a soothing gesture. “Catarina said that you needed to relax for a few more days before she lets you out of the infirmary and in her words not my own, ‘if your shadowhunter even thinks about leaving the infirmary before I say so I will portal him to the City of Bones and have the Silent Brothers deal with him.’”

Alec lets out a soft laugh and it breaks the tension in the room. “Did she really say that?” 

“Well she said that she wouldn’t let us babysit Madzie anymore if you didn’t agree but I felt that was too harsh of a punishment,” Magnus jokes and Alec smiles at him. 

**_I really like him. I can’t believe you thought breaking up with him was a good idea if he makes you turn into a puddle of goo like that._ ** Mira comments, causing Alec to roll his eyes.

**_Shut up._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to my lovely Beta [Em](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) <3

“Easy Alexander,” Magnus says, his arm stretched out in front of him. He’s hovering close to Alec as the shadowhunter attempts to stand on his own. Catarina stands off to the side, ready to step in if needed. Mira is on the bed behind him, gently nudging his back to help him balance on his feet. 

It feels nice to be on his legs after laying in bed for 10 days straight. The idea of being able to walk around without the help of his siblings or Magnus is all the motivation he needs to take this slow. He’s done with needing assistance to go to the bathroom.

“Believe me, I’m in no rush,” Alec laughs at how comical Magnus looks. “If being able to walk to one side of the room means I can get out of the infirmary, I will take this as slow as possible.”

“Don’t forget that it’s still my decision as to whether or not you’ve recovered enough to leave, Alec,” Cat says, crossing her arms as if to say ‘try and challenge me’. 

**_I bet we could both take her if you really wanted to get out of here,_ ** Mira muses behind him. She eyes Catarina up and down from her position on the bed. 

**_We are not fighting Catarina_ ** , Alec says as he lets go of the bed and stands without support.

**_What if I take her out while you make a run for it?_ ** Mira suggests. Alec turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. The dragon huffs, a puff of smoke leaves her nostrils before she lays down.  **_Okay fine, but the offer still stands._ **

The past few days have been rough for the dragon. Mira has been quite vocal about wanting to see the rest of the institute. The tales of his childhood and his job working in the abandoned church filled the emptiness that surrounded them when the others had to go back to work and couldn’t keep him company. Mira seemed very excited about seeing his office since he mentioned that he has a fireplace.

Alec rolls his eyes and turns to face Magnus again. Magnus gives him an encouraging smile and Alec begins to walk forward. He rests a hand on his left side as he feels a throbbing pain when he walks. Over a week has passed and only recently have his wounds healed shut. Whatever the Morningstar sword was forged in did it’s job well on making sure it would be hell to recover from.

“That’s it,” Magnus encourages, “one step at a time.”

It’s a slow process. Slower than Alec wants, but he makes it to the other side of the room. He balances against the wall as he catches his breath, back resting on the cool wood. The short walk took more out of him than he cares to admit but he’s not going to let that stop him from being released. Mira chirps happy noises from the bed. Looking over, he sees her jumping up and down on the mattress.

“That’s good, Alec,” Cat says as she eyes him. “Think you can make it back to the bed?”

“Yeah, just give me a moment.” Alec allows the throbbing pain in his side to subside a bit. He pushes himself off the wall and starts the walk back to the bed with Magnus next to him. Mira is running up and down the length of the bed in excitement. 

He gets about halfway there when he feels his legs slightly give out and he stumbles. Magnus rushes to grab him but is stopped by Alec raising his hand as he rights himself. 

“Maybe that’s enough solo work for today.” Magnus looks like he’s about to pick him up and carry him back to the bed.

“No,” he pants out. “I can do this. I’m okay.” He sends Magnus a smile of reassurance before beginning to walk. If Magnus is walking closer to him than before, he’s not going to mention it. 

Alec makes it to the bed and immediately leans his arms on it to catch his breath. Mira is happily chirping in front of him and rubs against him.

**_You did it!_ **

“That was good, Alec,” Catarina says. Alec turns to look at her and with help from Magnus, pushes himself on the bed, sitting with his legs dangling off the side. Mira snuggles against his thigh. “May I take a look over you?”

“Go for it.” He waves a hand over his body. She steps up to him, summoning her magic and does a sweep of his body, focusing on his side. She lifts up his shirt and looks at the closed wound on his side. The magic helps numb the throbbing.

“Well it looks like you didn’t irritate anything and the muscles are healing nicely.” She continues her work. “How did it feel on your end?”

“It was difficult,” he answers honestly. “My side was hurting for most of it, but it was a mild throbbing. Nothing I won’t be able to handle.” Catarina hums at his answer.

“Have you tried using your stele on the runes yet?” She asks, causing him to stiffen a bit. 

“No,” he answers apprehensively. “I didn’t think- well, I just assumed I was just never going to be able to use most of them again.”

“Don’t give up so quickly, Alec.” Catarina gives him a smile, dismissing her magic. “Last check up you told me you could feel Jace through your parabatai rune and that was the worst of them. If you could still feel the bond through all of that, then I’m sure your other runes will be okay. Why don’t you give it a try?”

She grabs for his stele on the table off to the side and holds it out for him. He hesitates a moment before taking it from her. The item feels heavy in his hands. 

_ “Can’t have you falling asleep on me just yet, Alexander. We’re just getting started.” _

He shivers at the memory. Jonathan’s voice rings in his head as he remembers that monster pressing his stele into his stomach, activating his stamina rune over and over to keep him awake while he sliced into his body.

**_Is this the part where you use your nephilim wand?_ ** Mira snaps him out of the memory. He looks down at the dragon who’s lifted her head to sniff at the stele in his hands. She’s now standing on his thigh and her claws are digging into his leg. She tilts her head at him in question. 

**_It’s called a stele._ **

**_Stele. Nephilim wand. Same thing._ **

He laughs, shaking his head at her. 

“What rune do you want me to activate, Cat?” he asks, turning his attention back to the others in the room. Cat eyes the two of them with a smile on her face.

“Let’s keep it simple and just go with the iratze. I wouldn’t want you to be worked up if you activate one of the others.” 

He nods, lifts up his shirt and waves the stele over his iratze. The rune begins to glow under the touch and he can’t stop the wet laugh that escapes as he feels the effect flow through his body. He was afraid that none of them would work with the small scars that cross through them. He should’ve trusted Cat’s word that she would do everything in her power to heal his injuries. He never doubted her work, but after what Jonathan did to him, hope was going to be something he’d have to learn to believe in again.

Magnus rubs a hand up and down his spine as he tries to compose himself. A few tears escape and he quickly wipes them away.

“Yeah, it works,” he says, unable to stop the small smile on his face.

“That’s great, Alec.” She rests a hand on his knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. Mira licks at her hand in thanks causing her to laugh. She steps back and grabs her phone, sending a message. “Well I think my work is done here except for one more thing.”

Not a minute later, the door to the infirmary slams open and a blur of pink rushes into the room.

“Alec!” Madzie screams as she runs to him. She climbs onto the bed and wraps her small arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. Mira was able to scramble out of the way before Madzie stepped on her.

“Madzie, be careful! Alec is still healing,” Cat chastises at the girl. Alec just laughs and shakes his head saying it was alright. He returns the tight hug and buries his face in the young girl’s hair.

“It’s good to see you, Madzie,” Alec tells her.

“I missed you,” she whispers in his ear. “But Magnus missed you the most. He was really sad.”

His hug goes tighter at the words. He knew that Magnus took his kidnapping hard. Angel, it was the first thing they spoke about when he woke up fully for the first time. He looks over at Magnus who’s talking quietly to Cat off to the side.

They need to talk about it. Angel knows they need to talk in general but Magnus had refused any more conversation having to do with the events that took place before his kidnapping until Alec was fully healed from his injuries. 

“Well I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He pulls out of the hug looking at the child in his lap. “You’re stuck with me.” He taps her on the nose and she giggles. It’s music to his ears and he can’t help but smile.

“Alright Madzie, it’s time for us to go,” Cat says as her and Magnus walk over to the bed. “Say goodbye to Alec and Magnus.”

“Goodbye,” she says dejectedly as she slides off his lap and onto the ground. 

“Don’t look so sad, Madzie.” Magnus crouches down in front of her, offering a small smile. “Alexander and I are not going anywhere and I’m sure, with Cat’s permission, you can come visit us again soon.”

“I can never say no to extra babysitters,” Cat muses before focusing on Alec. “Alright, I’m allowing you to leave the infirmary but with conditions.

“You can work from the desk in your office and nothing else. I don’t want you walking around the institute for at least four more days. While the wound is fully closed, it's going to be sore so you don't want to overwork the muscle by moving it too much.”

“That I can do,” Alec agrees easily. “Thank you, Cat. For everything.”

“Anytime shadowhunter.” She smiles back. She grabs Madzie's hand and they begin to leave the room. “Make sure he listens to my notes, Magnus!”

“I will, Cat, see you later!” Magnus turns to him and holds out his hand. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Alec stares at the outstretched hand in front of him. He remembers those words in different circumstances and it brings a smile to his face. Maybe believing in hope again won’t be as hard as he thought.

“Yes, please.” He grabs the hand, standing back up on his feet. He looks over at Mira who’s been silent for a while now. The dragon flaps her wings and lands on his shoulders. He barely feels her weight and wonders if she’s using magic to make herself not as heavy. 

**_Let’s get the hell out of here._ **

**_Are you okay?_ ** He asks her as they all make their way out of the room. She rubs her head against his neck and chin.

**_More than okay._ ** Mira glamors herself as they step out into the hallway.  **_You have a lot of people that care about you, Alexander._ ** Alec glances over at Magnus who’s helping support him as they walk down the hall to his bedroom.

**_Yeah,_ ** he smiles.  **_I guess I do._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thanks to my Beta [Em](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love you and the wonderful comments that you leave me in google docs

Alec sits at his desk in his office. It’s been 12 days since he woke up in the infirmary and two days since he was discharged by Catarina. Sticking true to his promise, he’s been working at his desk and only walked out to the ops center once to check over everything and address the shadowhunters under his command. Alec was surprised to not see any looks of pity, just those of pure relief and joy that he was back. He had a smile for the rest of the day after that. 

Alec is happy to be back to work after resting in the infirmary for so long, but he had forgotten how much work would be waiting for him once he was out. The pile of papers stacked haphazardly in the corner cause him to let out a long sigh. It seems that even in his absence the Clave was not kind about reports and letting Izzy catch a break. 

_ “I don’t know how you did it, hermano,” Izzy said as she walked him to his office. “It felt like once I was done with one report, five more would appear.” _

_ “Welcome to being Head of the New York Institute.” Alec laughed as he looked at the piles of paperwork on his desk.  _

Alec finishes reading the one laid out in front of him, signs his name and adds it to the done pile.

**_I’m bored,_ ** Mira sighs from her resting spot in front of the fireplace. She lays splayed on her side directly in front of the fire. 

Mira took a liking to his office immediately, more than he ever did and he practically grew up in here. The minute they had stepped into the room, she was off exploring every corner she could find. Searching every nook and cranny like they hid secrets she needed to find. About an hour into him sitting at his desk and hearing the clack of claws across the floor, Mira had been satisfied with her exploration and went to lay in front of the fire. 

“Well, you could always go explore the rest of the institute if you wanted,” Alec says, moving to grab another file from the stack and setting it in front of him. “I’m probably going to be stuck here all day with all the paperwork that needs to be done.”

**_But don’t you... ever get bored? You can’t tell me you’re having the time of your life reading those reports. It’s been 4 hours,_ ** she whines. Looking over, Alec sees that Mira has rolled onto her back. Alec lets out a soft laugh.

“I think you’re being a tad dramatic about it. I did warn you that this was the bread and butter of my job.”

**_Yes, but I didn’t know it would be this boring._ ** She lifts her head at him.  **_Also, I am not about to explore the institute on my own and leave you here alone. I don’t want something to happen to you while I’m gone._ **

“The institute is the safest place for me to be at right now,” Alec reassures. Alec doesn’t know if it's for Mira’s sake or his. “No one in their right mind would attack me in my own office.”

**_That doesn’t mean there’s not a possibility of it happening. You heard how angry Jonathan sounded when I portaled us out of that room._ ** Mira rolls onto her feet and flies up to perch herself on the edge of his desk, careful to avoid the paperwork.  **_If something were to happen and I wasn’t here to stop him, I’d never forgive myself._ ** Mira’s wings tuck in close to her back and her tail curls around her. 

**_I’m also afraid that someone will take me away again._ **

Alec sets his pen down and reaches for Mira, setting her down in his lap. He strokes a hand against her back. 

“I would never let anyone take you,” Alec tells her as she relaxes in his hold. Mira still hasn’t told him how she ended up in that cell and for how long she was there. All she had told him was that it would be awhile before her magic was fully restored. Even though she was a dragon, there was pain in her eyes that told him it was a question for a later time.

**_I know you wouldn’t. Just like I wouldn’t let anyone take you._ ** She tilts her head up at him.  **_You’re kinda stuck with me now._ **

“That so?” Alec smiles down at her.

**_Yup. Haven’t you heard?_ ** She says with mirth in her voice.  **_Once you show a dragon kindness, they are a part of your life forever. Whether you want them to be or not._ **

“Somehow I doubt that’s true.”

**_Well not entirely true. There’s more to that story but for another time._ ** Mira looks toward the door.  **_You have a guest._ ** Mira hops down from his lap and vanishes. 

Right on cue, a knock is heard from his door. 

“Enter,” Alec says with a smile that he can’t shake. He looks at the door and sees his mother walk in with a bag. “Mom,” he says with surprise in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t a mother see her child for the first time after he’s been released from the infirmary?” Maryse says as she walks further into the room. Alec goes to stand but Maryse waves him off. “Please don’t strain yourself, Alec.”

“I can get up just fine, Mom.” Alec rolls his eyes and stands anyway. Maryse rushes over to him, setting the bag on his desk so he doesn’t have to walk to her. “I’m not that bad with my recovery.”

“I know, I know. Magnus has been keeping me updated through messages but a mother can worry about her son, okay?” Maryse says as she pulls him into a tight hug. Alec gladly leans into the embrace. 

“I know,” he sighs out, mumbling into her shoulder. “I just hate making you worry.” Maryse tightens her arms.

“Never feel bad about that, Alec. I am your mother, I worry about you anytime you leave your bed.” She lets out a wet laugh next to his ear. “I have always been like that even when you were a toddler and you climbed out of your crib.”

“Did I really do that?” Alec laughs. Maryse pulls back from the hug and places a hand on his face.

“All the time.” She smiles at him. “Now,” she turns to the bag she set on the desk, “I know for a fact you haven’t eaten lunch yet so I brought some food and I thought we could eat together.”

“That sounds great, Mom,” he says as he gestures to the couch. “Let’s go sit down.”

They both settle onto the couch as Maryse starts pulling out the food. Alec notices that one of the containers is just pieces of meat. He turns to his mother in question and she fiddles with the container.

“Your brother may have let it slip that you now have a little friend accompanying you,” Maryse says nervously. She hurriedly continues at the look on Alec’s face. “He didn’t mean to! Jace was having a rough day of patrols and accidentally let it slip. I had to calm him down before he was even able to explain to me what he meant.” Alec feels a weight on his shoulders causing him to grunt and lean forward. 

**_Does this mean I can come out of hiding?_ ** Mira doesn’t even wait for his response and unglamors herself, sniffing the air in Maryse’s direction. She eyeballs the container with excitement and looks at Maryse with a pleading gaze.

Maryse lets out a startled laugh at the display before her, opens the container and hands a piece of meat to Mira. Mira happily takes it, swallowing the piece whole. She lets out a noise that’s close to a hum and hops off Alec’s back to sit on Maryse’s lap, waiting for another piece. Alec rubs at his shoulder, rolling his eyes at how easily Mira is bought with food. 

“Is she always like this?” Maryse laughs as she feeds Mira. 

“I don’t know,” Alec admits. “This is a first for me too?”

“She’s so adorable, Alec,” his mother coos at the dragon. “I was honestly so worried when Jace said that you had a dragon companion. This lunch might have slightly been a ruse to see her for myself.” 

“Of course it was,” Alec scoffs before smiling at his mother. “We Lightwoods never do things in halves.”

Maryse laughs, setting the container on the table and watches Mira flap her wings ungracefully to follow. Mira pays them no attention as she chows down on the food. “She makes it seem like you never feed her.”

“I do feed her,” Alec defends. “She just loves to eat.”

**_Rude._ ** Alec laughs as he watches Mira slow down just to show Alec she can eat normally.

“I can see that,” Maryse hums, looking amused at the two of them before grabbing her own food. They sit in comfortable silence while they eat lunch. The only sound comes from Mira as she finishes her food with a sad whine. Alec watches her skulk off towards the fireplace and takes her spot once again. He turns to his mother and eyes her as she watches Mira. Alec knows that the impromptu lunch his mother must have other intentions with it, dragon aside.

“So was Mira the only reason you came by unannounced?” Alec asks, setting his food on the table. “You usually don’t stop by the Institute unless it’s absolutely necessary.” 

“No,” Maryse says slowly, setting down her own food. “It is not the only reason.” Alec nods for her to continue. “I wanted to check and see how you and Magnus were doing.”

“Mom.”

“I know. I know things are just starting to go back to the way things were, but sweetie, anytime I talk to Magnus about you, he changes the topic and he gets this look in his eyes.” Maryse looks him over. “Have you two talked at all about what happened?”

“We have,” he says slowly. “Magnus sorta blew up on me when I first woke up in the infirmary. I don’t think he meant to but we did talk about the deal I made and I apologized.” Alec looks down at his hands rubbing his thumb across the back of the other. “After that, Magnus didn’t want to discuss it anymore. He wanted to wait until I was out of the infirmary, but now it’s been two days and he’s been avoiding the topic with me, too.” Maryse grabs one of his hands, giving it a squeeze.

“It’s not good to let these things fester, Alec,” she says gently.

“I know, Mom,” he sighs out. “I want to talk to him about it. I don’t even know if we’re a couple again. Magnus has been sleeping at the loft and I’m pretty much stuck here at the Institute until my next check up with Catarina. The only time I see him is when he helps me do my stretches in the morning. Anytime I ask him to stay, he has an excuse already on his tongue. I know I have no right to ask him after what I did. It has to be his choice, but by the Angel, I miss him so much.” 

Alec leans against the couch and closes his eyes. He had thought the pain of breaking up with Magnus was tough for him. He knew Magnus was right there but he couldn’t touch him or talk to him without an excuse pouring out of the man’s mouth. He wasn’t expecting that to be tougher. 

Maryse lets go of his hand and curls it around his neck, pulling him into her shoulder. Alec mumbles out an embarrassed Mom _ , _ as she wraps the arm around his shoulders to keep him there when he tries to get up. 

“Let me comfort you,” she softly speaks. Alec lets out a huff and settles into his mother's side. The arm around his shoulders releases it’s hold, moving to rub up and down his back. He should go back to work, but the repetitive motion on his back has his eyes drooping. It’s like his strings have been cut as he fully leans on his mother. The last thing he hears is his mother speaking to Mira. “Thank you for saving my boy.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)
> 
> Also just a quick note. I am currently sick so next week's chapter might be posted later because I suck at writing while sick and chapter 6 still needs to be worked on lmao
> 
> Hope y'all understand ❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely Beta [Em](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)

Alec wakes to his head in someone’s lap with a hand stroking through his hair. He hears a quiet conversation happening above him, hushed voices that seem to be in a heated one sided conversation. There’s a small body curled on his stomach, it doesn’t take him long to recognize Mira.

 **_Wake up, sleepy head._ **Mira nudges his arm that’s draped over his chest

 **_How long was I out for?_ **He asks, not opening his eyes just yet.

 **_Only an hour, but Magnus stopped by about twenty minutes ago,_ ** Mira says as she cuddles further into his chest. **_Your mother has been in a tense conversation with him for the past ten. It’s kinda funny._ **

**_Does Magnus need saving?_ **Alec can’t stop the smile he feels spreading on his face. He hopes that neither his mother or Magnus notice. He feels Mira pop her head out from under his arm.

 **_He looks like he’s got caught sneaking into the pantry at night. So far he’s just been nodding to what your mother has been saying,_ **she laughs out, her body shaking where it's pressed against him.

**_Guess I should officially make it known that I am awake._ **

**_Or you could keep pretending to be asleep and I can give you a play by play of Magnus’ expression._ **

Alec can’t stop the laugh that leaves his mouth even if he tried. The body under his head tenses and the hand on his head stops its movement. He turns his head to the ceiling and cracks an eye open. His mother is looking at him with a panicked expression, her eyes darting to where he assumes Magnus is sitting.

“Everything okay?” He whispers, grunting as he pulls himself into a sitting position, Mira slides off his chest and goes to sit next to him on the couch. He stretches his arms over his head. He’s surprised that he was able to sleep for as long as he did with how small the couch is for him. Rubbing a hand down his face, he looks over at Magnus and sees that he’s avoiding eye contact. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks as he distractedly takes a sip of the martini in his hand.

“Everything is great, Alec,” his mother muses next to him. “I was just talking to Magnus about how your physical therapy is going in the morning. After all, he’s the one that Cat instructed to help you.” Magnus makes a wounded sound at the pointed look Maryse gives him. “Actually, I think it's time I head out. I have a date with Luke.” She stands from the couch, pressing a kiss to his head. “Get some actual rest soon, Alec. Make sure he doesn’t overwork himself, Magnus.”

“Enjoy your date, Maryse,” Magnus says and raises his glass to her, downing the whole drink as soon as she leaves the office. Alec can’t help but smile at the reaction.

“That bad, huh?”

“Your mother certainly has a way with words,” Magnus hums, flicking the empty martini glass away. “How much did you hear?” 

“Nothing really,” he says. “Mira was talking to me so I didn’t focus on your conversation.” Alec stands up from the couch. He straightens up his tousled clothes from his nap and fixes his hair. He waits for Mira to climb up his shoulder and makes his way back to his desk. “So what are you doing here?” Sitting down at his desk, Mira curls around his shoulders protectively. Magnus turns in the chair to face his desk.

“Oh, I had gotten a message from your mother that I needed to come to the Institute right away.” Magnus averts his gaze and fiddles with an ear cuff. “Little did I know it would turn into a lecture about how I am handling our current situation.” Alec snorts at the words causing Magnus to grin at him.

“And did it help?” Alec asks. “With our current situation?”

“Even though she is deruned, Maryse still has the fire of a shadowhunter in her. She definitely got to the point almost immediately.” Alec hums as he looks down at the file in front of him, reading the first few lines on the sheet before looking up at Magnus again. The man looks to be debating with himself about how to address the topic. 

“Magnus,” Alec sighs out. “You know we don’t have to do this right now? I still have about 3 more hours on the clock before I’m off for the day anyway.”

“Right, of course,” Magnus agrees and stands up from the chair, making his way to the desk. “How about dinner at my place then, later tonight?” 

“That sounds great.” 

“Well, guess I’ll go finish cleaning up the loft,” Magnus says casually. “I still need to send the rest of Lorenzo’s stuff back to his place.” 

Magnus shuffles on his feet before determination sets in his eyes and he rounds the desk. Alec watches in shock as Magnus cups his face and kisses him. Alec immediately reciprocates, grabbing the man’s lapels to pull him in more. The kiss is a promise of unspoken words. A promise that Magnus still wants him, that he still loves him. That no matter what happens tonight at dinner, he’s not leaving.

It’s over before Alec wants it to be and Magnus pulls back with a soft smile on his face. Magnus brushes some hair back from Alec’s face. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah,” Alec rasps out as he watches Magnus leave his office, closing the door behind him. Alec can’t stop smiling as he gets back to work, a tingling sensation never leaving his lips. He has to reread the paragraph in front of him five times before he registers what the words say. The feeling of Magnus’ lips on his doesn’t want to leave his thoughts nor does he want it to.

**_You are both disgustingly sweet._ **

* * *

A portal opens in the alleyway next to the complex in Brooklyn. Alec, with Mira on his shoulders, steps out of the purple ring. Mira flicks her tail and the portal closes. Alec lets out a small shiver and closes the long grey peacoat he’s wearing to stop the cold air from seeping in. Alec can barely believe that it’s almost December, but that’s what happens when you’re kidnapped for two weeks and in recovery for another.

Alec and Mira exit the alley and stand at the entrance. Alec knows he’s breaking the rule of staying at the Institute to recover, but this dinner is too important to miss. What Catarina doesn’t know won’t hurt him, hopefully. Alec takes a deep breath and enters the building walking to the elevator and pressing the button to Magnus’ floor. He nervously adjusts his tie for what has to be the twentieth time tonight. Mira nips at his hands.

**_Stop fidgeting so much. It’s just dinner._ **

“You and I both know that this is not just a dinner,” Alec says, lowering his hands. “This is the first time we’re doing something that isn’t my physical therapy in the mornings.”

**_That’s because he was hiding from you instead of talking things out like the adult that he claims he is. For an acclaimed 400 year old warlock, he’s bad at communication._ **

“That’s enough, Mira,” Alec says curtly. “Magnus may be older but that doesn’t mean that people in the past haven’t abused him. They’ve made him have issues where talking things out doesn’t come easy to him.”

 **_Relax, Alexander,_ ** Mira huffs out. **_I still like him. I just thought that after everything you two went through, he would know that hiding wasn’t going to solve anything._ ** She nudges his chin as the elevator reaches the top floor. **_Not that you’re any better._ **

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec says as he steps out and makes his way to the door.

**_Last I checked, relationships are a two way street. Both parties have to put in the effort to make a relationship work._ **

A memory appears in his mind. 

_“I’m all for effort.”_

That’s what Magnus had said after their first date. Alec thinks about that night, how he had almost walked away from Magnus for having too many past lovers. For not feeling adequate enough for Magnus. How foolish he was to have thought that it wouldn’t work out when his relationship with Magnus has made him the happiest he’s been in a long time, possibly ever. If this past year has told Alec anything, it’s that phrase is an understatement of what goes into a relationship to keep it strong. Though Alec is sure that most mundane relationships don’t have wars, magic and demons to add onto them.

But Alec wouldn’t change a single thing. Maybe change the way he dealt with certain situations, sure. Alec knows he’s not perfect and Magnus knows that, too. But Alec wouldn’t change the way he met Magnus. The way they danced around each other. The way they chose each other. The way they fell in love with each other. How they always found their way back to each other. It seemed like Fate wanted them to stay together. And who is Alec to refuse Fate?

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Alec says as he approaches the door.

Alec lifts a hand to knock when the door swings open to reveal Magnus, who appears to be in the most breathtaking outfit the man has ever worn. Magnus is wearing a black button up under a red and black patterned blazer with black skinny jeans. His makeup is stunning as always with dark eyeliner and hints of red around the edges. He’s wearing the snake ear cuff that Magnus knows Alec likes. Magnus seems to be doing the same as his eyes drift up and down Alec, as well. 

“Hi,” Alec says, all of a sudden nervous.

“Hi,” Magnus parrots, looking just as nervous.

 **_You are both disasters,_ ** Mira says causing Alec to jump and glare at her. Mira ignores the glare and hops off his shoulders and flies into the loft. She lands on the living room coffee table and looks around. **_This is a nice place._ **

“Mira, you can’t just fly into someone’s home,” Alec reprimands. Magnus waves it off with a smile.

“Oh, she’s fine. I’ve already attuned my wards to let her in,” Magnus says as he steps aside to let Alec in. Alec sends him a confused look.

“You did that?” Alec asks. He takes off his coat and hangs it on the rack beside the door.

“Of course. She is a part of your life now. Why wouldn’t I let her be welcome in my loft?” Magnus questions as they make their way towards the living room. Magnus standing closer than he normally would. It seems he’s not hiding his slow steps as good as he thought he was.

“I don’t know,” Alec mumbles, rubbing at his neck. “I guess I didn’t think I’d be welcome back at all, let alone Mira.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says softly. “I know I haven’t been the best at talking about what happened but know that as angry as I am about what you did, I do understand why you did it. I’m not going to shut you out and not properly talk about everything.” Magnus cups Alec’s cheek. ”That day in the infirmary may have explained a few things but not the whole picture.”

 **_You can say that again,_ ** Mira pipes up. Alec glares at her again as the dragon makes her way to the balcony doors.

“Where are you going?”

 **_Outside. I am going to give you guys the space you need to work this out. And I don’t plan on being a third wheel._ ** Mira flaps her wings and disappears into the Brooklyn sky. **_If you need me, I’ll be on the roof._ **

“Did she say where she was going?” Magnus pats his cheek and brings his attention back to the warlock. 

“Oh, sorry,”Alec huffs. “She’s heading to the roof to not be a third wheel.”

“Well I can’t blame her for that.” Magnus gives his cheek one more pat before walking towards the kitchen. “I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel to this dinner either.”

Alec nods and laughs, following him into the kitchen. Magnus grabs his oven mitts and goes to grab the dish out of the oven. Whatever Magnus has made smells wonderful as he pulls it out. All Alec can see is a giant layer of melted cheese on top as Magnus walks it over to the dining room table.

“Smells good,” Alec says as he goes to grab plates out of the cabinet and sets them on the table. “What is it?”

“This lasagna is a recipe from renowned chef Gennaro Contaldo,” Magnus says as he sets the dish on the table before sitting down. “I was fortunate to learn from him at his restaurant Passione in the early 2000’s.” Alec snorts at the name drop.

“Can’t wait to try it,” Alec says as he sits across from Magnus. “I’ve never had lasagna before.”

“You’ve never had lasagna before?” Magnus gasps staring at him gobsmacked when Alec shakes his head. “Well then this is a good first tasting. Bon appétit, Alexander.” Magnus raises his glass of wine and Alec reciprocates, clinking his glass against Magnus’.

They sit in a comfortable silence as they eat the dinner. Magnus asks about his day at the institute which is just talk about catching up on reports. Alec asks Magnus about how he got the loft back from Lorenzo. He finds out that Lorenzo gave it back freely and that he and Magnus made a truce to end the feud between the two. It’s nice. It’s the most relaxed Alec has been in a while.

On the rooftop, Mira lays cuddled with the stray cats on a sun chair. Her tail swishes back and forth contentedly. She smiles at the sound of laughter echoing from below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)
> 
> I am going to try and stick to my Sunday schedule postings but I have gotten behind on the chapters I have written so this is just a warning for future postings that may be late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been a while sdkjfsldkfj
> 
> I had to miss a Sunday because I wanted to do this chapter right. It was a much needed conversation between Alec and Magnus. As much as I love writing Mira and Alec, I felt that if I didn't allow Malec to talk things out that I wouldn't be happy with this story.
> 
> This chapter is longer than the previous ones. I make no promises that future chapters will be this length xD I just let the words flow and ended up with almost 5k words lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I love how it turned out and I hope you do too!!!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Beta [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works)

“That was amazing, Magnus. I might get that recipe from you to give to the Institute's chefs,” Alec says, starting to collect the empty plates from the table. All the dishes in his hand and on the table disappear in a flash of blue. Alec gives Magnus an unheated glare. “I could have done that. You did cook after all.”

“You could have, but I’d rather not have you strain yourself too much tonight, Alexander,” Magnus says as he walks to the living room’s drink cart. “We are breaking Cat’s rules about staying at the Institute already. If she found out you hurt yourself while at my place.” Magnus lets out a shiver as he pours himself and Alec a drink. “Let’s just say you never want to be on her bad side when it comes to not listening to her recovery rules.”

“I assume this is from first-hand experience?” Alec laughs at Magnus’ grimace. He takes the offered drink from Magnus and slowly follows him up the stairs to the rooftop.

“I may have exhausted my magic one too many times in a single week. Cat had to magically bind me to my bed to get me to rest.” Magnus smiles at the laugh that gets out of Alec. “Now let’s finish our conversation from the couch on the roof. It’s a wonderful night out and it would be a shame to spend it inside.” 

Magnus opens the door to the roof patio and pauses at the sight that greets him. On one of the sun chairs is Mira surrounded by what appears to be a clowder of cats. Alec looks over and can't help the laugh that escapes. Leave it to Mira to befriend the neighborhood strays in a single night. With how chilly it is outside, Alec wouldn’t be surprised if Mira is acting as a furnace for the cats. 

“She really does have a way of making anyone like her even if you’re the only one she talks to,” Magnus says, dragging Alec under the pergola. He feels a temperature difference, the air a lot warmer under the awning than outside of it. 

“Perks of being a warlock,” Magnus smirked, watching Alec’s reaction to the change. “You never have to close off the outside in the winter.”

“Must be nice. Izzy hates the winter,” Alec says as he lowers himself on the couch. “Claims that it messes with her style too much.” Magnus hums at the words, following suit and taking a sip of his drink, eyeing Alec over the rim of his glass. “What?”

“You are trying to avoid the conversation we’ve been avoiding all night,” Magnus notes with a soft smile.

“I’m not avoiding it,” Alec mumbles into his own glass before taking a sip. “I just don’t know where or how to start.”

“How about we start with this.” Magnus reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Lightwood family ring. Alec scrunches his eyes at the ring in confusion. The last time he had seen it was in the hands of his mother. Magnus had mentioned that Maryse had come to him after Alec had broken off things. He didn’t think that she would have spilled the beans about his failed proposal attempt.

“Alexander,” Magnus calls to him after he doesn’t take his eyes off the ring. Magnus leans forward and sets the ring on the table. Alec follows the movement and watches Magnus tuck a leg under himself so that he’s fully turned towards Alec. Alec fiddles with the drink in his hands, not ready to face Magnus.

“That night in your office on the balcony,” Magnus starts. Alec can already feel his grip on his glass tighten. “You were going to propose.”

“I was,” he hoarsely says, nodding at Magnus’ words. He hears Magnus let out a sigh and a hand enters his vision grabbing the glass out of his hands, both his and Magnus’ drinks clink on the table. 

“Can you look at me?” It’s a simple request but Alec struggles to comply. He lets out a shuddering breath and looks up at Magnus who gives him a soft smile. “There you are.” 

Magnus is staring at him with gentle eyes that shimmer in the Brooklyn city lights. It hurts to know that he’s the reason why.

“The more we put this off the longer it will fester.” Magnus grips his hands in a gentle squeeze. “We are both here. We made it to the other side of the river without losing each other. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I know. It’s just-.” Alec lets out a sigh. “I know how hard that night was for you. I don’t want you to have to relive that by us talking about it.” 

“Yes, that night was difficult for me, but don’t try to downplay how I hurt you that night, Alexander. If I hadn’t shown up to that dinner drunk off my mind...” Magnus looks away. “The things I said to you that night, Alexander. It hurts even to think about the damage that must have done to you.”

“Don’t,” Alec interrupts. “Don’t blame yourself for words you said when you were struggling. Yes, I’ll admit that the mundane comment hurt, but I would never hold that against you, Magnus.” 

“Well you should,” Magnus argues. “Just because I was drunk doesn’t give me the excuse to throw those words at you. I never once blamed you for my predicament. I knew what I was getting into when I made that deal with my father. Did I know how much it was going to affect me? No. Do I regret it? No. Not if it meant saving your life and Jace’s. Alexander, that night is the reason we are where we are now.”

“In some ways I agree with you,” Alec squeezes Magnus’ hands, “but you have to know that I was going to do everything I could to get your magic back. Even if that night never happened, your reaction to Lorenzo taking his magic back was enough to get my head out of the mud and do something. If I hadn’t planned the proposal first, I would have gone to your father directly after we got out of the infirmary. I wanted to show you that whether or not you had your magic, I still loved you. I fell in love with Magnus Bane, not Magnus Bane’s magic.” That line causes a wet laugh to escape Magnus’ lips. Magnus releases one of his hands to wipe at the tears gathering in his eyes.

“I know that, Alexander,” Magnus sniffles out. “Or at least I know that now. I guess I was just so used to people wanting me for my magic and my looks that I never thought anyone would want me for me.”

“Well I want you for you, Magnus Bane. If you’ll have me again,” Alec quietly asks.

“I’ll never stop wanting you, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus whispers back. 

Alec doesn’t know when he moved closer to Magnus. There was definitely a small space between the two when they started this conversation. If he put thought into it, Alec would say that it was seeing the other distressed by the conversation that drew them closer to the other. But Alec doesn’t think about that, all he cares about are the lips that are pressed against his. 

Alec feels like he’s able to breathe for the first time since waking up in the infirmary all those days ago. Which is funny because he can’t breathe at all with how Magnus is taking up all the air in his space. Not that he minds, he thinks as he pulls Magnus in more. He feels a hand roam the collar of his shirt before making its way to the back of his neck, tangling in the hair at his nape. 

Alec lets out a small whimper at the slight tug of his hair that gets swallowed by Magnus. Alec reaches for Magnus’ hips and pulls the man into his lap. His hands roam underneath the blazer, gripping the silk shirt underneath and pulling it out to get his hands on Magnus’ skin. Magnus sighs into the kiss at the touch and lowers himself onto Alec’s lap, hitting the sore muscles.

Alec lets out a hiss at the weight and Magnus pulls back to move off of his legs.

“Sorry, sorry,” Magnus pants as he moves off. 

“It’s fine,” Alec gasps, trying to catch his breath. “We got slightly carried away.”

Magnus snorts and rolls his eyes. “Slightly, he says.”

“I don’t see you regretting the kiss,” Alec smirks which turns into a wince as he rubs a hand up and down his thighs. The sound of a snap and blue light appears to his left and his hand is being removed from his lap as Magnus helps soothe the aching. 

“I’ll never regret kissing you,” Magnus says, finishing up the small healing spell. “You’re a pretty good kisser.”

“Yeah?” Alec mutters, leaning in close. Magnus hums in agreement as he captures Alec’s lips again.

 **_Not to burst your bubble,_ ** Mira’s voice cuts through the haze causing Alec and Magnus to pull back from each other. Alec looks over to where Mira was laying on the sun chair. Mira and all the cats are staring at the pair. **_But you still haven’t talked about the deal._ **

“Did you really have to say something?” Alec huffs, annoyed that she interrupted him and Magnus.

“I can hear you,” Magnus says in awe making Alec whip his head at Magnus. His boyfriend ignores the look and continues to stare at Mira. “How can I hear you talk?”

 **_This dinner was supposed to be about talking things out. You can’t only do half and expect everything to go back to the way it was,_ **Mira scoffs ignoring Magnus’ question. She stands up, stretching out her body causing her wings to expand, scaring the cats away. Giving out a small whine at her runaway companions, she flies her way to the coffee table. 

**_Anyone can tell you two were made for each other. The entire dinner was filled with conversation that not once sounded tense. It was like something snapped back into place and you were both happy again._ ** Mira looks at the pair and the smile they share with each other. **_But from what Alec told me while we were stuck in the infirmary, Asmodeus messed with the both of you badly. I don’t think that should be something to be discussed for a later time._ **

Alec sighs at her words. Mira’s right, Asmodeus has been messing with their lives since the Owl. If they don’t talk about what Magnus’ father has done to them, then there’s always a chance of it creating tension and hostility later. Alec looks at Magnus to say something only for the warlock to beat him to the punch.

“My father is still alive,” Magnus blurts out. 

**_Well I wasn’t expecting that._ **Alec shushes the dragon.

“He was on earth to return my magic and-,” Magnus starts.

“I didn’t summon him here,” Alec interrupts. He turns his body towards Magnus in a panic. “I spoke to him through a warlock conduit. I would never, _never_ summon your father to earth physically.” Magnus tilts his head in thought.

“It’s possible that the warlock didn’t close the connection properly and he used them to open a gate to come to earth,” Magnus speculates. “Though the warlock should have informed the Institute of the presence of a Greater Demon in New York.” Magnus shakes his head and waves a hand. “That can be checked up tomorrow. Right now let’s talk about Asmodeus. What did my father say to you?”

Alec purses his lips and looks down at his hands. What _didn’t_ Asmodeus say to hit all of his sore spots. The Greater Demon knew exactly where to hit and how hard.

_“In time, Magnus will come to resent you.”_

“Your father knew exactly what to say to get me to agree,” he laments. “Knew what words would hurt the most and more importantly what to say about you to get me to agree.”

“What did he say?” Magnus asks again quietly, reaching out to hold Alec’s hand. Alec stares at their intertwined hands as he thinks back to that night.

“That I was the source of all your suffering.” His voice has gone hoarse. The twisted way that Asmodeus had spoken made sense to him and in his desperation, he believed him. “That I was- That I was going to be the death of you.”

“Alexander…”

“I couldn’t let that happen,” Alec says. “Just the thought of it makes my stomach twist. I was ready to trade my life for your magic.” The admission causes a gasp to leave Magnus and his grip on Alec’s hand tightens. “I thought if even I _was_ not enough for you, that I was the reason for your suffering, I would have gladly traded my life for yours if it meant that you could be whole again.

“Then he asked for me to break up with you and if I’m being honest, that felt even worse than the possibility of dying for you. Knowing that we would both be alive but apart from each other hurt more than I care to admit. But that was his final offer. Break your heart, to save your life. I had no choice.”

“You did have a choice, Alexander,” Magnus attests. “There is always another way. We could have, I don’t know, found another way to get my magic back. You didn’t have to go to him. You didn’t have to say yes to the deal.”

“But we didn’t. We didn’t find another way because I was losing you before we had the chance to and I couldn’t risk you being gone like that. I couldn’t risk you not loving me anymore,” he sobs out. He uses his free hand to wipe at his tears. Mira moves from the coffee table and into his lap. Curling up in a ball, she lets out soft purrs to help comfort him. “I love you, Magnus. More than you can even imagine. Living in a world where you don’t love me anymore was too painful to even risk saying no to your father.”

“Alexander.” Magnus cups his cheek with his free hand, tilting Alec’s head up to get the man to look at him. “There is not a universe out there where I fall out of love with you.” Alec snorts at the grand statement. “I’m serious. Do you honestly think I would be sitting across from you right now if I didn’t love you? 

“I tried to erase my memories of you, Alec! The idea of you not being in _my_ life and not loving me anymore hurt so much that I couldn’t bear it. All the constant reminders of us around this city haunted me. How can you not understand how important you are to me? Do you think I would have given you this second chance if I thought this wouldn’t work out between us?

“I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And no person, Nephilim, mundane, downworlder, or demon is going to make me stop loving you. Do you understand?” Alec nods his head. “Good. And I will keep telling you that until you get it through that thick stubborn skull of yours.” Magnus taps a finger on Alec’s temple to drive the message home. 

**_What do you mean you tried to erase your memories of Alec?_ **Mira pipes up. Magnus looks away from them. 

“After you left the bookstore, I fell into a daze. I didn’t know what to do with myself so I locked up the store and just wandered,” Magnus shrugs, his grip tightening. “I couldn’t go back to the loft because it wasn’t mine anymore. I couldn’t go back to the Institute and risk seeing you or your family so I just walked. I think I walked through the night. When morning hit my father was suddenly there giving me my magic back. I should have known the fool that summoned him was you.” Magnus sends him a weak grin. 

“Of course I didn’t go with him. I immediately portaled away from Asmodeus, but when I stepped through the portal I ended up outside the Institute. I guess my magic was trying to show me the truth, but in the state I was in, I couldn’t put the pieces together. So I turned around and began walking again.

“Everywhere I went, all I saw were memories of us,” Magnus takes a shuddering breath. “I didn’t realize how much you had become a part of my life until I didn’t have you anymore. I kept trying to escape the memories of us until I realized I couldn’t.

“So I sent a message to an old friend to assist me in,” Magnus waves a hand wildly, “erasing all of my memories of you.”

“Magnus,” Alec says in disbelief. “I’m so sorry. I never thought- I didn’t think our breakup would affect you that way.” Magnus smiles reassuringly and pats Alec’s hand to let him know that he didn’t expect it either.

“So Brother Zachariah met me by the Brooklyn Bridge and I asked him to help me.” Magnus laughs, shaking his head. “I got him to break his vow of silence. Apparently, he thought the idea was so ridiculous that speaking inside my head would not do justice to the words he needed to tell me. In the end, he wouldn’t help me. He said if I truly wanted to rid myself of the memories, I would find the power to do it myself.

“That’s when Asmodeus found me again. I had found the power to do it,” Magnus cries. He doesn’t realize he had started until Alec raises his free hand and wipes away his tears. Alec isn’t faring any better if the tears on his face are anything to go by. He rubs his thumb along the back of Alec’s hand as he continues. “It’s funny really, thinking back on it now.”

“Asmodeus actually stopped me from erasing my memories of you. A very small part of me will be forever grateful for him stopping me, even if it was for his own wicked and twisted agenda. I can’t think of who I would have become if I had gotten rid of my memories of you. I quite like who I am today.”

“Me too,” Alec agrees and the two dissolve into quiet laughter.

“Anyway, I went with Asmodeus,” Magnus sighs. He shifts his position so that he’s leaning against Alec. Alec wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to his chest. “He once again knew exactly what to say to get me to follow him. When he saw that I was still grieving our relationship, he tried to comfort me with a pretzel.” Alec can’t help the laughter that escapes. The thought of a Greater Demon trying to win his son over with a mundane food just sounds foolish. The vibrations against his chest tell him that Magnus was laughing, too.

“Eventually we found our way to my loft. He convinced me that I should take back what was rightfully mine. That my demon blood was purer, more royal than anything Lorenzo could dream of. That since I was a Royal of Hell, I should use that hierarchy to take my loft back by force.” Magnus shivers at the memory of displaying his magic to Lorenzo. “Apparently I was taking too long and my father turned Lorenzo into a chameleon. Made him a little habitat and everything.” 

Magnus leans in closer to Alec. Mira seems to sense the change and crawls from Alec’s lap to his, purring as she did for Alec. Magnus smiles down at the dragon and pets at her scales. 

“That’s when your mother showed up.” Alec tenses at the words. The thought of his de-runed mother anywhere near that Greater Demon has his heart rate skyrocketing.

“I didn’t let her inside,” Magnus reassures him. “I made her talk to me in the hallway where Asmodeus would pay no mind to her.

“You would’ve been so proud of her, Alexander. She figured out what you did so quickly. The minute she saw me use magic to close the loft door, she knew. Of course I was still behind on the figuring out part until she showed me the ring and it all became clear. The breakup, the timing of my father’s appearance, and not wanting anything in return for giving me my magic back. It all made sense now.

“I confronted my father about it. He didn’t even deny it. It was like he was proud of what he did to us. That he made a Shadowhunter bend to his will and got his son to come back for himself,” Magnus seethes, his body becoming tense against Alec’s. “I never felt anger like I did at that moment. That once again he manipulated me into doing what he wanted.”

Alec can’t take the sound of Magnus’ anger and pulls at Magnus’ legs until the man is turned into his lap. He maneuvers them so that Magnus is tucked under his chin with his head against Alec’s chest. Mira chirps in disapproval at the movement but keeps her place in Magnus’ lap. He wraps his arms around Magnus again and holds the man close to his chest. Magnus instantly relaxes in his hold and picks up where he left off.

“As much as I wanted to get rid of the man that has been terrorizing my life for centuries, I couldn’t. No matter how much anger I felt in that moment, I couldn’t kill him. No matter how much I wanted to. I think he knew that as well. That deep down, I would always see him as the man that saved my life all those centuries ago. So I did the only thing I could think of. I sent him back to Edom,” Magnus sighs.

“I stared at the space my father once stood for so long until Lorenzo’s scratches on his glass enclosure snapped me out of my thoughts. I changed him back into his human self. I was ready to let him take me to the Spiral Labyrinth for my father’s actions but he said that it wouldn’t be necessary. Turns out, he always thought I was on good terms with my father until then. So he let the events go and told me to go knock some sense into my Shadowhunter.” Alec snorts at the words.

“Somehow I doubt that’s what Lorenzo said,” Alec insists, causing Magnus to laugh. 

“Who knows? Lorenzo is a changed man.” Magnus shrugs. “He’s realized what it means to be a good High Warlock. It’s not about power, it’s about looking out for your people. He’s actually been asking me for help in being a better leader.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Magnus,” Alec says, rubbing his chin across Magnus’ head. “Maybe the next council meeting won’t be as tense as the last one.” Magnus hums in agreement.

“Back to the topic at hand, once Lorenzo told me to go to you, I wasted no time going to the Institute. But when I got there...” Magnus reached for Alec’s hand in his lap, grasping it tightly. “All I saw were your siblings, Clary, and Simon over the table with looks of fear and sorrow and somehow I knew something happened to you. And then Jace-,” Magnus snaps his jaw shut with a click. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “The way he screamed your name, Alexander, I thought you were gone and I would never get to see you again.”

“I’m right here, Magnus,” Alec reassures him, kissing the top of his head.

“I know you are darling, but those two weeks, the way Jace sometimes called out your name, I was sure it was going to be the last. We did everything, tried everything to find you. And Jace, I thought he was going to go mad if we didn’t find you. He barely got any sleep, followed any possible lead to find you. Clary had me slip a potion into his drink to get him to finally sleep after being awake for almost three days.

“He was of course upset with me, but I told him that if he was exhausting the bond that it could affect you,” Magnus huffed. “Even though I know nothing of how the bond works, he seemed to listen to me and started taking slightly better care of himself.”

“Thank you for taking care of him. I don't know what I would have done if he destroyed himself looking for me. I know how he was after Clary, I can’t imagine how he was when I was gone,” Alec says. 

“Don’t blame yourself for what that _monster_ did to you,” Magnus cuts in, lifting his head off of Alec’s chest to stare Alec in the eyes. His cat eyes are alight with a fire of determination glowing in them. “Jonathan Morgenstern will pay for what he did to you. I promise you that, Alexander.”

 **_Here, here,_ **Mira mumbles from Magnus’ lap. 

“I have no doubt of that,” Alec agrees, pulling Magnus against him again. “We will find him. Now that Clary is free from the twinning rune, he can’t escape punishment for his crimes against the Clave.”

**_Not if I get to him first. I’ve always wanted to try Nephilim._ **

“I think you’re just a tad small to eat him,” Magnus jests, scratching her head. 

**_Never underestimate a dragon,_ ** Mira says cryptically before looking up at the two. **_Can we go to bed now?_ **

“Yeah, we can go to bed now. I do have to portal you back to the Institute first thing in the morning.” Magnus pats his chest and goes to stand. Mira crawls up to Magnus’ chest and curls around his shoulders. “I see why you like this so much, Alexander. She’s like a heating pad.”

“Yeah, it's pretty nice,” Alec agrees, sitting up from the couch. He spots the Lightwood ring on the table and picks it up. He turns to Magnus and grabs his hand placing the ring in Magnus’ palm.

“Alexander, I can’t take this,” Magnus says unsure. 

“There’s no one else I want to give it to,” Alec breathes. “One day, when our lives are back normal and not filled with danger, I am going to propose to you. You can count on that. Which means you should put that in a place for safekeeping.” Alec smiles at the man. “Unless you don’t want to hold on to it.”

“No!” Magnus exclaims, holding the ring to his chest. “You’ll have to pry it from me.”

“That’s what I thought,” Alec laughs, giving Magnus a kiss before making his way to the stairs. He shivers as he leaves the warmth of the spelled pergola. “Come on, I am ready to be horizontal in your bed.”

“I knew you only wanted me for my bed,” Magnus calls out to him. He looks down at the ring and with the snap of his fingers, the ring now has a chain running through it. Magnus clasps the necklace around his neck and looks down at the Lightwood ring.

 **_It looks nice on you,_ ** Mira comments. **_I can’t wait to see what it will look like on your finger._ **

“Me too, Mira,” Magnus says, patting her head as he makes his way inside. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEANWHILE
> 
> Enjoy this interlude!! I had a lot of fun writing these three. This was originally going to be a one-shot but I figured since it's technically part of the story it should be it's own chapter so here we are!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> As always big thanks to my lovely Beta [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works)

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face in my domain again, _son_ ,” Lilith hisses as Jonathan enters her throne room. She eyes her son, noticing the black wings on his back. She wants nothing more than to burn that smirk off his face, but before she can say another word, Asmodeus enters in behind him. “What is _he_ doing here?”

She summons her magic but Asmodeus waves a hand and she’s thrown back into her throne. 

“As much as I want nothing more than to end your life in your current weakened state, Lilith,” Asmodeus drawls out. “Your dear son has a _proposition_ that he wants us to hear.”

“This ungrateful child tried to kill me,” she yells, struggling to sit up from her chair and finding herself bound by Asmodeus’ magic. “There is nothing he can tell me that will get me to care.”

“Mother.” Jonathan clicks his tongue. “So quick to hate, no wonder not even your children want to stick around.” Magic sparks at Lilith’s hands at the comment.

“You disobedient little- ahh!” The magic binding her sends a shock through her body. She glares at Asmodeus who sends her a sly grin.

“I think it’s best to save the family drama for another day.” Asmodeus walks towards her like a predator, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Let’s just listen to what this fool has to say. Might as well amuse the boy.” 

Asmodeus pulls back and Lilith searches his eyes for any sign of deceit. Asmodeus may be good at fooling most people, but she has ruled Edom alongside him for centuries. She knows his every ruse. There is very, _very_ little that he can trick her with. There’s a spark in his eyes that has her turning back towards Jonathan, eyeing the boy cautiously. Asmodeus releases his hold on her and turns to look at Jonathan. He leans against her chair and gestures for the boy to speak.

“What if I told you,” Jonathan starts, staring at the two greater demons in front of him, “I had a way to open a rift from Edom to the mortal realm, permanently?”

“I would say you were insane,” Lilith states, but she sits up straighter on her throne. A possible way to attack the mortal realm? To go after that Daylighter and his Nephilim friends? She wouldn’t miss that opportunity. But opening a permanent rift? The last time a Greater Demon tried to do that, the angels swept down and closed it themselves alongside the first Nephilims. “No greater demon beside Lucifer has been able to do it. What makes an abomination like you think you can do it?” Lilith sees the way Jonathan clenches his hands. The sight brings her joy. 

“I see you still underestimate my abilities mother,” Jonathan comments. “Well those greater demons didn’t have the Morningstar Sword.” On cue, the sword materializes in Jonathan’s hands. Asmodeus takes a step back and Lilith pushes herself back into the throne. 

“Where did you find that?” Asmodeus asks, eyeing the sword that his brother once wielded. “That sword was said to have been lost forever.”

“We Morgenstern’s have been the protectors of this sword for many centuries.” Jonathan twirls the sword in his hands and watches the two follow the motions with their eyes. A sickening grin spreads across his face. “It only seemed right to return it to its rightful owners after it was stolen many years ago.”

“That sword belongs to Lucifer. Not in the hand of some child who has no idea what power he holds,” Asmodeus seethes.

“Lucifer is locked away by the most powerful magic in all the realms. I doubt that he will need it,” Jonathan drawls.

“But we’re getting off-topic,” he continues. “With this sword I will be able to open a rift so that you both will be able to seize the mortal realm.”

“Why not just open the rift now?” Lilith inquires. “If you wanted us to reign terror on the mortal realm, we could start now.”

“Because my ally wants us to wait,” Jonathan explains. “There’s a Shadowhunter festival at the end of the month where the most important members of the Nephilim society will be congregating in Alicante. That is when we strike.”

“This is a very big plan to pull off,” Asmodeus points out. “A portal over the mortal realm could still be closed by enough warlocks, even if a majority of the Shadowhunters are in Alicante.”

“Which is why it won’t be opening over a mundane city,” Jonathan smirks at the pair. “I will be opening it directly over Alicante. The Shadowhunters will never see it coming.”

“That is quite bold of you, Jonathan,” Lilith stammers out, cursing herself for her words not coming out calm. 

“I’m surprised that you are willing to take out your own people so,” Asmodeus eyes Jonathan up and down, “uncaringly.”

“They are not my people!” Jonathan yells, stomping up to Asmodeus. “Those people took me away from what was mine! I will destroy all of them to get her back. Especially that _Alec Lightwood._ ”

Asmodeus grins in delight at the words. Lilith looks at the two and realizes what Asmodeus got Jonathan to admit. A weakness. They can use that to their favor once the rift is open. If they can get to Clary before he does then Jonathan will have no choice but to hand over the Morningstar sword.

“Of course,” Asmodeus relents. “My apologies, Jonathan.”

Jonathan eyes him up and down before he’s satisfied and begins to walk towards the exit.

“Gather your armies,” Jonathan says back to them. “We will attack in two weeks.”

The room is quiet as he leaves. The only sounds coming from the demons flying above her castle. It’s a lot to process. The fact that a child holds the Morningstar sword and doesn’t know how to properly handle it could cause more trouble than she is willing to deal with. But to be able to finally go after the brats that put her in the position she’s in now, Lilith will never pass up that opportunity. That Daylighter will pay for making her so weak with the mark of Cain.

“Your child has turned out to be quite an interesting character,” Asmodeus notes. He hasn’t left from where he stands next to her.

“Yes,” Lilith agrees. “He has, hasn’t he?”

“His offer of the possibility of taking out the majority of the Nephilim society is too tempting to resist. I am curious as to how he’s so sure that the demons we carry over won’t kill his _plaything_ as well.”

“He may not have considered how large our combined armies are. We may have been at each other’s throats for centuries, but even then we never sent demons after each other. You and I both know how pointless that would be.”

“Yes, why send weaker things after each other when we are more powerful than anything we create.”

“Well besides _your_ son,” Lilith grins at him. “How did it feel to have Magnus send you back to Edom with a flick of his wrist?”

“ _My son,_ ” Asmodeus seethes, “is blinded by the Nephilim side piece he claims to be in love with. Once that Lightwood boy is out of the way, there is nothing stopping me from showing Magnus his true heritage.”

“I do wish you the best of luck on that, Asmodeus.” Lilith stands up from her throne and looks up at the demons above her. “Now, not that I don’t enjoy your company, but I have work to do.”

“Of course, I shall let you get to work.” Asmodeus makes his way towards the exit. “Try not to go insane from shoving all those demons inside you. We wouldn’t want a repeat of that.”

Lilith hisses at him as he leaves. She’ll show them. She’ll show everyone her true power. The angels may have cast her down into hell for her deeds centuries ago, but her power has only grown since then. She is the Mother of Demons, they exist to serve her. The Nephilim and that Daylighter have made a fool of her one too many times. She is ready to exterminate them all.

Lilith calls to the demons above her. They dive down towards her body and she begins to absorb their power, one by one. She can already feel her strength returning. 

Two weeks. Two weeks and she will have her revenge. Lilith’s laughs echo in the empty throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the full experience of how I wrote this chapter please play Someone to You by Banners while reading :D
> 
> This chapter was once again Beta'd by the lovely [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works)

A portal whooshes to life. Alec, Magnus, and Mira step out on the west coast of Ireland. Alec’s recovery is finally over and Catarina gave him the okay to finally leave the Institute. When Mira had said she wanted to take them somewhere special to celebrate not only his recovery but also her full magical recovery, this was the last place Alec had in mind. In front of them are the Cliffs of Moher and it’s one of the most breathtaking views Alec has ever seen.

Alec lets out a gasp at the sight. All he could see was a rocky cliffside that led to an endless dark blue ocean. He could hear the waves crashing onto the rocks below. A gust of wind blows, almost knocking them back. Alec and Magnus stumble to stay upright. He lets out a startled laugh at the sheer power of it. Birds fly above them as they catch the rush of wind, launching themselves further into the sky.

“This is incredible,” Alec blurted, spinning in a circle to take it all in. “I have never seen anything like this. The ocean just goes on forever.”

“Have you never been to the beach in Manhattan?” Magnus questions as he takes in his boyfriend’s giddy appearance.

“Well, yeah, but it's nothing compared to this.” Alec spreads his arms out to gesture at the landscape around them. While he wishes they came in the summertime, the December weather does little to change the incredible view. “I could stand here for hours and not be tired of this.”

 **_Glad I chose to bring you here then,_ ** Mira comments from where she rests on Magnus’ shoulders. **_This was my favorite place to come to stretch out my wings centuries ago._ **

She stands up from her spot and drifts to the ground. She arches her back like a cat, stretching her wings out before she makes her way to the ledge. Alec watches as Mira looks back at him before she dives off the ledge. Alec gives a worried shout only to hear Magnus let out a laugh next to him. 

“You realize she can fly, darling,” Magnus comments as a blush appears on Alec’s face. 

“Shut up,” Alec mutters, crossing his arms. Magnus laughs again.

They’re interrupted by a loud roar that shakes the ground. Magnus and Alec grab a hold of each other as a giant black mass launches up from the cliffside. Looking up, Alec can’t help the loud gasp that escapes as he realizes it’s Mira. She’s a thousand times bigger than she was moments before. If Alec had to guess her wingspan, it had to be close to a hundred feet. Her shadow was covering much of the yellow grassy field around them. 

“By the Angel,” Alec says in awe, watching Mira circle above them.

“That’s, that’s Mira,” Magnus squawks next to him. 

Neither could take their eyes off of her as she soared around. Her black scales shimmered when they caught the sunlight through the clouds. Her head, which once only had a few spikes adorning it, now had two long horns with smaller spikes pointing towards her back and continuing down her neck. Her tail was almost as long as one of her wings and waved behind her. Her underside was a dark purple that Alec had not noticed in her small form. It blended seamlessly with the dark black scales on the rest of her body. The dark leather of her wings showed even more purple as the sun hit them. 

She’s the most stunning sight Alec has ever seen.

Mira flies around them one more time before diving down to land on the grass behind where they stand. Her wings cause a turbulence that makes Alec and Magnus wobble before she is stable on the ground. Mira tucks her wings into her side as she approaches the duo. 

**_What do you think?_ **Mira asks, as she lowers her head to them. It’s almost as tall as Alec. 

“Incredible,” Alec breaths. She preens at the compliment. A deep rumble escapes her as he raises his hand to lay a hand on her nose. She gently pushes into the touch. The surface is a lot warmer than he expects. “Mira, you’re beautiful.”

**_Thank you, Alexander. That means a lot coming from you._ **

“My father told me tales of dragons when I was younger,” Magnus reveals, eyeing her form from head to tail. “I never in my wildest dreams expected something like this. Is this your regular form?”

Mira tilts her head in thought. It shouldn’t be seen as cute when she is this size, but knowing this is Mira, Alec and Magnus can’t help the small coos that escape them at the sight. 

**_Yes and no,_ ** she answers. **_Dragons don’t have a ‘size’ that is normal for them. With our magic, we are allowed to take any size we like. While this is my largest form, it is not the only size I can change into. It also depends on how powerful the dragon is. The more magic you wield, the larger you can get. My mother and father were double my current size._ **

“Lilith,” Magnus whispers. “That’s so much... dragon.” 

**_Yeah, it is,_ ** she laughs. Though it comes off as a deep rumble that Alec shivers at. **_The Ancient Ones were the biggest of us all. They could probably fit about ten dragons underneath their wings and still have space._ **

Mira laughs again at their gobsmacked expressions. She turns so that her shoulder is next to them and spreads out her wing. 

**_Hop on._ **

“What?” Magnus and Alec say in unison.

 **_Hop on,_ ** she repeats. Flicking her tail a saddle appears at the base of her neck. **_You’ve never ridden a dragon before?_ **

“You just got your magic to full strength, are you sure?” Alec asks as he and Magnus approach her wing. Mira rolls her eyes and sighs, letting out a puff of smoke through her nostrils.

**_I wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t sure, Alexander. I thought you would be more excited about the idea of riding with me._ **

Alec gives her one last eyeing look before helping Magnus onto the wing. Even with his boots on, Alec can feel the strength of the wing below him. Mira keeps her wing still as possible until the duo make it to the saddle. Magnus settles himself down at the front while Alec positions himself behind him. She flicks her tail again and a harness wraps around their waists, strapping them to the saddle.

 **_You’ll have to excuse me if the ride is bumpy_**. Mira turns her head to look at the two of them and grins, showing off the rows of sharp teeth that look like they could easily tear through just about anything. **_It’s been a while since I’ve had a Rider on me._ **

Before Alec and Magnus can make a comment, Mira is running towards the cliff edge. Magnus is cursing under his breath while Alec wraps his arms around his boyfriend, clutching tight. If anybody were to ask the two what it was like at the initial take off, they will both vehemently deny any accusations that they screamed like teenagers at a fright house. 

Mira leaps off the ledge, diving down towards the water. Alec shuts his eyes, feeling his stomach drop as they nose dive. He’s pretty sure he’s going to bruise Magnus with how tight he’s wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, but Magnus’ grip on his forearm is also going to leave a bruise so he’ll call it even. 

Just as they’re about to crash into the water, Mira expands her wings and they swoop out towards the horizon. Alec is sure that his stomach is in his mouth at the move. When he finally opens his eyes, all he sees is blue. 

“Oh my,” Magnus breaths and he has to agree with the statement. Alec eases his grip around Magnus once he feels that he isn’t about to die. 

Alec looks behind him and already the cliffside is a small spec behind them. He looks at Mira’s wings flapping and is once again amazed by their power. He knew that Mira was hiding something from him but he never would have guessed that it was this. He was used to having her tiny form around his neck as he worked or running around his office. The idea of her being bigger than that never crossed his mind.

Alec leans forward resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder with a content sigh. He feels Magnus tilt his head against his. They ride in silence as Mira takes them further away from land. 

Alec never wants to get off.

“In all the centuries I have been alive, I never imagined I would be riding a dragon,” Magnus confesses. “Asmodeus made sure that I knew about dragons and the sheer power that they held. Looking at Mira, I understand why. I’m pretty sure she could crush me with a swing of her tail.”

“This is definitely a new one to me,” Alec laughs. “Dragons were never a topic discussed in Shadowhunter upbringing. They were only told as bedtime stories to us as kids.”

“What is it you Shadowhunters always say? All legends hold some truth.” 

“Yeah, but dragons? If you had told me that at twenty four years old I would be riding on the back of a real dragon, I would have walked away from you.” Alec snorts. “The only ‘dragons’ I have ever encountered are the ones that Lilith created.”

“Ah yes,” Magnus says. “She really did have it out for us on the beach all those months ago.”

“Yeah,” Alec sighs. “How times have changed since then.”

Magnus hums and rubs his head on Alec’s in silent reassurance. They have been through so much these past months, it’s crazy to think that they’re able to have a moment to breathe. Jonathan is still out there doing angel knows what. Alec knows that monster won’t disappear into the shadows. He will come back and Alec will be ready to face him. 

“I gotta say, though,” Alec whispers into Magnus’ ear, “this experience wouldn’t have been the same without you here.”

Magnus turns to face Alec with a soft smile. He’s staring at Alec like he’s hung the moon. Magnus raises one of his hands to cup Alec’s cheek. He closes the small distance between them and savors the feel of Magnus’ lips on his.

Alec can’t wait to marry this man.

 **_Enjoying the ride, gentlemen?_ **Mira glances back at them and a satisfied rumble escapes her chest. She knows how important Magnus is to her Rider and seeing them share a kiss on her back solidifies that. That they feel comfortable enough to share a moment in her presence tells her everything she needs to know.

She turns her head forward again and launches herself into the clouds over the sea. If Alec was going to be romantic, then she was going to set the scene even more. Though judging by the shocked sound of her name being called, she may have forgotten that clouds are made of water. She doesn’t try to hide her laughter as she looks at them again and sees they are covered in a light mist. 

Good thing she can just fly faster and dry them off. Mira dives down towards the ocean again, listening again to their screams of fear. 

She’ll ask for forgiveness later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants a big helping of exposition? 
> 
> I have discovered that I love writing backstory so this chapter is entirely that
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works) for beta'ing <3
> 
> EDIT: JSLDKFJSLDFSJDFSLF  
> The incredibly sweet, wonderful, and amazing Xani commissioned [Marie Marion](https://mariemarion.tumblr.com/) to do artwork of Malec and Mira. You can see it [here](https://mariemarion.tumblr.com/post/626718155989008384/commission-for-lovexani-again-d-thx-based-on)!

They flew around the coastline of Ireland for a solid two hours before Mira brought them back to where they took off. Slowing their descent, Mira glides towards the cliffside. Pulling her wings back, Mira lands on the grassy field. Once on steady legs, she lowers her body to the ground, extending a wing to allow Magnus and Alec to get off the saddle.

Alec and Magnus dismount on unsteady legs, not used to sitting in that position for that long of a time. She watches them get their bearings before nodding her head. 

**_Follow me, let’s get away from the ledge and talk._ ** Mira turns around and starts making her way to an open field away from the wild winds of the cliffside. 

“I never want to travel by portal ever again,” Alec states.

“Let’s see if I ever make a portal for you to get to work again,” Magnus quipped with a slap on Alec’s arm.

“That’s fine,” Alec says. “Mira can make portals for me.” 

Alec follows after Mira leaving his flustered boyfriend behind him. He feels a shock hit his ass and yelps. Magnus passes by him with his head held high and a satisfied smirk on his face. Alec laughs at the childish move and rushes forward, sweeping Magnus off his feet and holding him bridal style. Magnus lets out a shout and wraps his arms around Alec’s neck. 

“Alexander,” Magnus curses. “Put me down this instant-”

His words get cut off by Alec’s lips on his. Alec pulls back with a soft smile on his face and presses his forehead against Magnus’.

“You know I was joking,” Alec says, pulling back he adjusts his grip on Magnus and continues to follow Mira. “I will always be thankful when you use your magic for me. Even the smallest of things. I know you say that you don’t mind doing it for me, but I appreciate every time.”

“And people say you’re not the warm and fuzzy type,” Magnus mutters under his breath. 

“They’re not wrong,” Alec says. Magnus already has a rebuttal on his tongue but Alec continues. “I am not warm and fuzzy. With them.” Alec smirks at Magnus. “But I don’t mind being warm and fuzzy with you. You make it easy to just be me.”

“Alexander,” Magnus sighs, looking at Alec like he hung the moon. Magnus pulls himself up to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek before making himself comfortable against Alec’s chest.

**_That was cheesy, even from you, Alexander,_ ** Mira snorts. 

She stops in a field where the tall grass has changed color with the season. Alec already has plans to come back here in the summer when the weather is not as chilly. He can see many dates with Magnus happening here while Mira flies around and stretches her wings.

Mira holds up a wing to stop them from getting closer. She circles a patch of grass. Alec and Magnus watch in awe as purple flames shoot from Mira’s mouth onto the dead grass, charing it. From where they stand, they can feel the heat of Mira’s flames. It’s a welcoming heat from the chilly December air. 

“I am so happy that she is on our side,” Magnus leans to whisper into Alec’s ear causing him to laugh. 

Satisfied with her work, Mira flicks her tail and a blanket appears on the burnt ground. She lays her body around the blanket. Curling her body on top of the burnt grass with a satisfying rumble, she beckons the two over. Alec takes the cue and carries Magnus over to the blanket. With the way Mira is laying, they can prop themselves on her side. Mira moves her head so that it’s close to Alec’s side.

“Well, this is a lovely way to spend your day off,” Magnus says. 

“Yeah, this is pretty great,” Alec agrees. “This place is truly breathtaking. Thank you for taking us here, Mira.”

**_If you thought this place is breathtaking now, it doesn’t even compare to the sight of dragons flying in the sky. This used to be a place of congregation for dragons,_ ** Mira explains, lifting her head to stare out at the ocean.  **_From all over the world dragons would come to fly around the ocean and play in the fields with one another. I miss those days._ **

The pain laced in Mira’s voice causes the pair to huddle closer into her side. Alec presses a hand against her scales, hoping that it brings her comfort. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asks, nudging Alec’s shoulder, sending him a half-smile. “I hear we are pretty good listeners.” Alec snorts at the comment, thinking back to all the moments in the past months that they didn’t listen to each other.

**_I don’t doubt that,_ ** Mira chuckles. Alec feels her chest rumble behind him.  **_I have seen first hand how you two are there for each other. It makes me happy that Alexander has someone he can confide in._ ** Magnus rests his hand on Alec’s thigh giving it a squeeze. Alec covers the hand with his own, returning the smile.

**_Millennia ago, before the fall of the angels. Dragon’s ruled and reigned over the dimensions of Hell. Though back then it was called Pandora. I was born to the original dragons, the Ancient Ones, the most powerful magic users in existence. They were the oldest beings known. Not even I knew how old my parents were. They have always just been there._ **

**_When the angels fell to Pandora, the Ancient Ones took the lead and gave them shelter. Those angels were broken and lost because of their siblings who had cast them out of Heaven. We showed them how to survive in Pandora. Gave them the magic they now use today._ **

“Wait,” Magnus interrupts, sitting up to look at Mira’s face. “Are you saying that the magic greater demons wield is not their own?”

**_Yes, the fallen angels were powerless when they came to Pandora. The angels had stripped them of all their angelic powers, basically left them mundane. The only reason they were able to survive was because of us. Without our help, they would have died a long time ago._ **

Magnus falls back to his spot in awe. The news that his father wasn’t always the powerful being that he is a shock, to say the least. Since Magnus was a child, he was told how important his bloodline was and why he must inherit Edom and rule beside his father. To hear that it was all a lie and that the stories his father told him about dragons were a sham makes his blood boil. Even now his father has a hold over him.

**_It was peaceful._ ** Mira moves her head to rest against Alec’s side.  **_There were many fallen angels that I called my friends. It wasn’t only the Ancient Ones that shared their powers, everyone did. Even me._ **

**_But they became insatiable. Kept asking for us to share our powers. Just a bit more. We didn’t realize until too late how corrupted our magic had made them. How the magic coursing through them caused them to lose what little humanity they had left and turned them into what they are known for, greater demons._ **

**_Only the strongest survived, the greater demons had no mercy for their brethren or the dragons that saved them. They took the magic out of their fallen family and gathered it for their own before turning on us._ **

**_My family didn’t stand a chance,_ ** her voice barely a whisper at the admission. A low whine escapes her as she closes her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Mira,” Alec soothes, gently brushing her snout.

**_I was barely able to escape, I watched left and right as those monsters killed my family. My mother protected us the best she could. After she fell, my siblings and I ran for our lives. No matter where we went, they found us. We never had to hide our magical power before so it was easy for them to track us._ **

**_When we were cornered, instead of fighting back, we used our magic to send us to the mortal realm, but in doing so created a massive rift between the realms and demons escaped. They attacked the mortal realm with vim and vigor. The mundanes didn’t stand a chance._ **

**_Then a miracle happened. The Angel Raziel descended from the heavens and bestowed the Mortal Instruments to mundanes._ **

Alec perks up at that. 

“Mira,” Alec says in awe. “That was a thousand years ago. Are you, are you saying that you’re- you’re thousands of years old?”

**_I know._ ** Mira turns her eyes towards him, a small smile on her face.  **_I look good for my age._ **

“That means that you were around the time of Johnathan Shadowhunter, the first of my kind.” Alec breathes, unable to take his eyes off of her.

**_When the first Nephilim were created, they fought for their lives. The runes that the angels bestowed upon them were still not enough to fight against the entire hoard. When they were able to make a dent, demons were still coming out of the rift with no end in sight._ **

**_So my siblings and I decided to take another chance._ **

**_Just like with the fallen angels, we shared our magic with the Nephilim. It wasn’t the same as it was with the greater demons. It was like our souls were tied to the Nephilim, creating a bond that allowed us to think and move as one being. I believe your kind still use that bond today but under a different name._ **

“The parabatai bond?” Alec asks. “Are you saying that the parabatai bond originated from dragons bonding with Nephilim?”

**_Yes, while I believe the Silent Brothers changed its properties, the parabatai bond is another version of the dragon’s bond. The parabatai bond shares only a small fraction of your soul with your partner. The dragon’s bond merged the two souls together, making them one being. Meaning, that those who bonded with dragons gained immortality and the ability to use magic._ **

Alec and Magnus both gasp at that. The idea that so much of their worlds originated from dragons, that the Clave tried to erase it from time makes him infuriated. He knows that they have had systemic oppressions against downworlder’s for hundreds of years. One of the most sacred runes came from those that they deemed beneath them and they tried to cover it up.

**_I was bonded to a lovey Shadowhunter named Mariam Hawthorne. She was one of the first Nephilim to drink from the Mortal Cup. Her fierceness and dedication to protecting everyone was something I admired greatly about her. She didn’t back down when things got rough. If she saw something wrong, she would call it out and not surrender from a fight. Also probably the best archer I have ever encountered in all my years._ **

“So you have a thing for archers,” Magnus jokes, getting a snort out of Alec and Mira.

**_While I didn’t know Alec was an archer when we first “met”, it did make me happy that I connected with someone who also did archery. I myself was always a long-range attacker, too. Mariam was amazing,_ ** Mira sighs, her hot breath billowing over Alec and Magnus.  **_When I say she never backed down, I mean it. Went head to head with Jonathan himself after the rift was finally closed and the mortal realm was at peace again._ **

**_Jonathan wanted to isolate the Nephilim from society, saying that it was the will of Raziel. Mariam believed we could live in peace with the mundanes, that the best way to protect them was to live among them. And I agreed with her, at the time. Looking at the world now, I don’t think we would survive._ **

**_When downworlders started to appear, the Nephilim already began to view themselves as superior, saying that the angel blood that coursed through their veins made them somehow better than everyone else. They kept themselves hidden in Idris where downworlders couldn’t enter but they allowed us dragons in. It really made no sense,_ ** she laughs, shaking her head.

**_Miriam fought tooth and nail to open the borders of Alicante to downworlders, stating that it was hypocritical for the Nephilim to be bonded with dragons and not allow our kin into the city we were free to roam. This was one hundred years after we bonded with the first Nephilim and Mariam was tired of the Clave attacking downworlders for something they could do nothing about._ **

Mira curls her wings tighter, becoming tense.

**_Turns out they agreed with her but not in the way we were hoping. The Clave ordered that those bonded with dragons were to sever the bond and kill their dragon,_ ** she whispers out, a whine escaping her mouth.  **_And they did it, I watched left and right as Nephilim severed their bond and killed their dragons. I thought that I was next, waiting for Mariam to send an arrow into my chest._ **

**_Instead, she ran, taking me with her. We were going to abandon the Clave and create our own society of Nephilim that would live among the world of downworlders and protect them the way they should be protected. The night we stole the Mortal Cup, dozens of Nephilim chased us through the Borcelind Forest. Due to the demon towers in Alicante, dragons could only be in our small forms so I couldn’t fly us away. I did my damndest to protect her, shot fire at any Nephilim that dared to come close,_ ** she growled. 

**_We had almost made it to the border when he showed up, Jonathan Shadowhunter. He told his people to lower their weapons, tried to reason with Mariam, talk her out of it, but Mariam held her head high. She told Jonathan that he was a fool if he couldn’t see how isolating themselves would be their downfall._ **

**_I didn’t notice the knife until it was too late,_ ** she cries. Suddenly her large form disappears in a swirl of purple magic causing Alec and Magnus to fall on their backs. Alec barely has time to sit up when his lap is full of dragon. Mira cries and whimpers broke his heart, he didn’t hesitate to wrap her in his arms. Magnus huddles close to Alec’s side, wrapping an arm around him while his other hand pets down Mira’s back.

**_Once again the people I had considered my new family betrayed me. A wave of anger I had never felt before washed over me. I broke all the demon towers in Alicante as my magic ran wild. I towered over those monsters and I burned them all. The reason a portion of that forest is dead is because of my fire. I wanted to Clave to remember what they had done to themselves._ **

“By the Angel.” Alec knew Mira’s story wasn’t going to end happily, but to find out that Jonathan Shadowhunter, a man Alec looked up to his whole life, did such a horrendous thing, it’s unforgivable. Alec already knew he was going to change the Clave’s way, but he wants to redesign everything that the Clave stands for. 

**_I stayed with her as long as I could. I curled my body around her as she took her last breath so that she wouldn’t see the destruction I had caused._ ** Mira lets out a hollowed laugh.  **_Even dying she tried to comfort me like I was one who needed it. Miriam Hawthorne died that night in Alicante and I swore I would never deal with the Nephilim ever again._ **

Those final words had Alec reeling everything he knew about his life. He shouldn’t be surprised at this point what he learns about his people’s past. After finding out his parents were in the Circle, Alec made sure to listen to the voices of the downworld. It’s why he started his cabinet meetings and bridged the gap that those before him seemed okay with. 

“Why would you ever choose me?” Alec says softly, looking down at her. “After all of that, how could you even want to be near me let alone want me as your Bonded?”

Mira tilts her head at his words, her eyes never leaving his. Magnus makes a noncommittal sound next to him in protest to his words. Mira lifts her head to nudge at Alec with a huff of exasperation. 

**_I think you underestimate the power you have on people, Alexander._** **_In that cell, I was prepared to fight for my life. Anytime my capture threw someone in there, they would take a look at my small frame and think ‘monster’. There were many days that I thought were my last. Then Jonathan throws you in there battered and bruised. I did my best grumble at you, to scare you, and all you did was accept your fate._**

Magnus gasps next to him. He hadn’t told Magnus that part of his capture. He hadn’t really told Magnus anything about his time with Jonathan. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers. 

Alec doesn’t reply, just wraps an arm around Magnus in a silent apology. Alec knows he won’t get out of talking about what happened when he was captured. Magnus has been patient and given him time to process what happened, but he knows there’s only so many nights Magnus can handle Alec waking up from nightmares.

**_You remind me so much of her. Miriam would be proud to know that someone is fighting the injustices of the Clave from the inside. You allow downworlders into your Institute without the need for handcuffs. They feel safe enough to laugh and joke with the Shadowhunters under you. You did that, Alexander, no one else. You showed me that Mariam’s dream of living and working alongside Nephilim is possible. You are going to change the world, Alexander, and it would be an honor to stand beside you._ **

Alec removes his one arm from Magnus’ back and holds Mira close as his emotions overwhelm him. Magnus embraces them both in his arms, murmuring soothing words. Alec can hear sniffles come from his boyfriend. He doesn’t know how long they sit there huddled together. 

“I promise you, Mira,” Alec whispers into the embrace. “I will create the world that Mariam dreamed of all those years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you too want to give Mira a hug say I
> 
> Once again you can see the wonderful artwork done for this chapter [here](https://mariemarion.tumblr.com/post/626718155989008384/commission-for-lovexani-again-d-thx-based-on)!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry about no chapter last Sunday. Going forward I'm to post every other Sunday. I started back up at my job and I'm too exhausted to try and write for every Sunday 😭
> 
> BUT AT LAST CHAPTER 11 IS HERE 🎉
> 
> Please enjoy this parabatai angst
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Beta, [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works)

After the talk in Ireland, they made their way back to New York, to Magnus’ loft. Mira didn’t want to leave the comfort of Alec’s arms so they decided to call it a day. Magnus summoned take-out for their dinner and headed to bed. Alec and Magnus fell asleep with Mira tucked in between them, hoping that it would bring her comfort. 

The next morning, Alec wakes to his phone vibrating. He detangles himself from Magnus and Mira, the two cuddling closer at his absence. He sits at the edge of the bed grabbing his phone from the nightstand. A message from Jace is on the screen.

_ We need to talk. _

Assuming the worst, Alec stands and makes his way to the living room as he dials his brother’s number. Jace barely gets out a hello before Alec starts talking.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? Did something happen while on my day off?” he rambles.

“Whoa whoa,” Jace laughs. “Everything is fine.”

Alec sags in relief, flopping on the couch.

“You could have started with that!” he scolds. “I thought something was wrong. You never have texted ‘we need to talk’ without making a joke or sending a million faces to me.”

“They’re called emojis, Alec,” Jace sighs. 

“Not the point of this call and you know it,” Alec jabs. The call falls silent as Alec waits for Jace to say something. He starts to feel discomfort coming through the bond. 

“Is everything okay, Jace?” Alec asks. “It’s not like you to be up this early after taking a night patrol.”

“I actually didn’t go to bed,” Jace admits. “I ah, had a lot on my mind that I need to think about.”

“Okay,” Alec draws out. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I would prefer if we did it in person if you don’t mind coming in early.”

Alec hears a noise come from the bedroom and knows that his absence has been noticed. He gets up from the couch and makes his way back to the room. Magnus is propped up on his arms sporting a lovely case of bedhead that gets a laugh out of Alec.

“Yeah, that sounds good. See you in thirty minutes?” He says as he sits down to give Magnus a good morning kiss. 

“See you then,” Jace answers and the line goes dead. 

“Already needed at work?” Magnus pouts. 

“Jace wants to talk before I start the day so I’m gonna head in early,” he clarifies. Magnus sits up at the words.

“Is everything okay?” Magnus asks. “I know he’s been taking extra patrol shifts since you were rescued and he hasn’t truly rested since you were taken.”

“Yeah, I know,” he huffs. “Every time I tried to talk to him these past few weeks, he’s always busy doing something or going on a patrol. I didn’t want to use my position as Head to force him to talk to me.”

Magnus scoots over to him and grabs his wrists, gently rubbing over the scars.

“I think it goes without saying that he feels guilty about what happened,” Magnus says. “It was tough for him while you were missing. I’m sure how you came back didn’t help his festering guilt.” 

“I just wish he had come to me earlier,” he whispers. “It’s not like I really was able to go anywhere.”

“Hey,” Magnus puts a hand under his chin and tilts his face back up, “I didn’t bring that up to make you feel guilty as well. What happened to you was not your fault and Jace’s response isn’t either.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alec smiles at his boyfriend.

**_That may be my fault,_ ** Mira mumbles as she crawls her way out from under the covers. Magnus doesn’t hide his coo as Mira’s head pops out from under the sheets. 

**_He might be afraid of my presence since I was about to attack him in the infirmary._ ** Mira avoids making eye contact and shuffles back to hide under the sheet.  **_I may also have been making him trip over nothing at the Institute._ **

“Mira!” Alec scolds as Magnus lets out a boisterous laugh. Mira shuffles further under the bed as Alec goes to grab her.

**_He was being mean!_ ** She defends herself as she scuttles underneath the covers away from Alec’s arms.

“You’ve been scaring my parabatai!” His voice muffled as dives under the covers. His boyfriend is no help as he can hear the wheezes behind him. 

Mira attempts to dive off the bed but Alec is quicker.

“Gotcha!” Alec exclaims as Mira tries to wiggle free from his clutch. He holds her out like a small dejected kitten. He raises an eyebrow at her as she still avoids eye contact.

“Darling,” Magnus laughs. “Put her down.”

“Not until she explains why she’s been scaring Jace.” He doesn’t take his eyes off her. He feels a bit bad as he watches her tail curl underneath and her wings tuck in. She ducks her head and looks up at him with guilt.

**_He’s bonded to you,_ ** she mumbles.  **_I’m territorial over the person who I’ve decided to bond to. Not that I have bonded to you! I wouldn’t do that without your permission. But we’re pretty much half bonded without the immortality and magic part._ **

“Mira,” Alec sighs. He looks over to glare at Magnus who is trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. “That doesn’t make it okay to harass my parabatai.” 

**_I know,_ ** Mira sighs. She starts to wiggle in his hold and he puts her down on the bed. She plops down with a huff.  **_It bothers me that the bond you have with Jace is the simple version of what my bond is. It shouldn’t upset me, but it does. I’m sorry for being mean to your brother._ **

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Alec states, tapping her on the nose. 

“He’s right, Mira.” Alec feels arms wrap around his waist and a head on his shoulder. “While I’m sure Alexander appreciates the apology, it’s Jace who needs to hear it more. You’ve been terrorizing him for a while now and I think you owe him an apology.”

**_Fine,_ ** she huffs, crawling onto Alec’s lap.  **_When do we leave?_ **

“ _ We,  _ are not going anywhere,” Alec states as he picks up Mira to stand and sets her in Magnus’ lap. “I am going to the Institute alone and you are staying here with Magnus.”

**_What?_ ** Mira exclaims, trying to wiggle out of Magnus’ hold.  **_You can’t leave me here! What if something happens?_ **

“Nothing is going to happen,” Alec reassures, getting ready for his day at work. “Magnus is going to portal me inside the Institute and I am going to sit in my office for the next hour and have a conversation with my brother.”

**_Why can’t I come with? I’ll be quiet, I promise,_ ** Mira pleads. 

Alec finishes pulling on his shirt and walks over to where Magnus is now sitting on the edge of a bed with a squirming Mira in his lap. He kneels down in front of the two.

“I want Jace to be able to talk to me without any fear,” he clarifies. “That means that you can’t be there.”

Mira stops her squirming to stare at him. Her tail starts to curl up and her wings fold in.

“Mira,” Alec sighs at the sight. He strokes her neck. “Believe me when I say that this is not a punishment for what you did. I know how my brother is and I don’t want him to think that he can’t talk to me because there’s another being in the room. That includes tiny dragons.”

“Besides Mira, you can help me with potions until Alexander messages us for lunch,” Magnus chimes. He holds Mira close, giving her a reassuring hug.

“One hour isn’t that long, it will go by in a matter of seconds, especially working with me in my apothecary,” Magnus chuckles. “The amount of times Alexander has had to pull me out of there to eat and sleep is too many.”

Mira looks between the two before settling on Alec again.

**_You promise that you won’t be going anywhere else?_ **

“I promise,” Alec easily agrees. “I will even wear the tracking bracelet that I know you two have been working on behind my back when you think I’m not listening.”

Alec laughs at the shocked looks in front of him. It’s hilarious to think that they thought they were being discreet about it. Magnus looks like he’s about to deny the accusation but ends up sighing and waving a hand to summon a leather bracelet. Mira flicks her tail and the bracelet glows purple. Alec takes the bracelet and wraps it around his wrist.

He feels the pulse of both Magnus’ and Mira’s magic emanate from the band. It washes over him and makes him feel warm and safe. He smiles at the two before giving his boyfriend a kiss and standing.

“You two behave while I’m gone,” Alec quips. “I don’t want to find out all my clothes have been enchanted as well.”

Mira and Magnus share a glance and Alec gives up all hope that they won’t do that. Magnus waves his hand and a portal appears in their bedroom. 

* * *

Alec enters the Institute ten minutes later than he planned, but the discussion with Mira was necessary. He looks down at the leather bracelet on his left wrist. It’s understandable that Mira would want to come with him, but Alec didn’t want Jace to be any more stressed than what Alec assumes he is right now. The feeling coming through the bond since he called this morning has him worrying.

“Morning, sir,” Underhill greets as he makes his way into the ops center. “You’re not scheduled to be in for another hour. Is everything good?”

“Everything is fine, Underhill. Jace called and wanted to talk before I started the day.” Alec looks around, trying to spot his parabatai. “You wouldn’t happen to know where he is, would you?”

“Last I checked he was in your office when I went to drop off the night’s reports.” Underhill glances at his watch and then the entrance of the Institute. “I assume he’s still in there.”

Alec glances at the entrance and back at Underhill who is looking more nervous by the second. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Underhill squeaks before hiding it with a cough. He straightens his back before continuing. “Lorenzo is stopping by today to check the wards.”

“Lorenzo?” Alec smirks at his head of security. “I didn’t realize the two of you were on a first-name basis.”

“Oh well,” Underhill stutters. “After you went missing, Magnus and Lorenzo worked around the clock to try to track you, which meant greeting the High Warlock at the front of the Institute before Ms. Lightwood gave him clearance to enter without a guard until you were found.”

There’s a deep red appearing on Underhill’s face. “We became quite acquainted during that time.”

“Well, I’m glad my absence allowed for you two to become  _ friends _ ,” Alec jokes which causes Underhill to turn an even deeper red.

“I-That’s not,” Underhill tries to get out.

“Ah, Andrew there you are. Are you ready to run over the wards with…” Lorenzo’s words trail off as Alec turns around. 

The man is dressed in a wonderful burgundy suit with white stripes. Upon closer inspection, Alec sees that the suit is cleanly pressed without a single wrinkle on it. There is also a look of panic on his face and a slight color to the man’s cheek.

“Mr. Rey,” Alec greets with a smile. “It’s been a while. How have you been?”

Alec watches with great amusement as Lorenzo snaps out of the panic, putting on his High Warlock persona.

“Quite well, Señor Lightwood.” Lorenzo looks him up and down. “I’m glad to see you in great condition as well. When word got out that you had returned, a wave of relief was felt throughout New York. There wasn’t a day that went by that myself, the Leader of the vampires and the Alpha of the New York pack did send search and rescue teams alongside your Shadowhunters.”

That’s… news to Alec. He had known that the Institute had worked around the clock trying to find him, but hearing that downworlders were also looking for him makes his heart stutter.

“Well then let me thank you for all the effort you put into helping find me.” Alec shakes Lorenzo’s hand before glancing at Underhill who seems very interested in what’s on his tablet’s screen. “I’m glad that you found yourself comfortable within the halls of my Institute during that time with the shadowhunters under my command. Especially Underhill here.”

“What?” Lorenzo and Underhill say at the same time.

“Underhill explained to me that he had to escort you around the Institute before my sister gave you clearance to come and go as you please.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Lorenzo coughs. Alec looks between the two before chuckling.

“Well, I have to go talk to Jace.” Alec steps away from the pair. “Make sure to give your invoice to Underhill for today’s ward checkup.”

“Of course.” Lorenzo nods his head before turning to Underhill with a panicked look. 

Alec shakes his head as he moves towards his office. Alec is definitely going to have to go out for drinks with Underhill again soon to hear how  _ that _ started.

Turning down the hallway that his office is down, the feeling coming from his bond gets more intense. He quickens his pace to his door and enters the room he spotting Jace on the balcony pacing back and forth.

“Jace?” Alec calls out. 

Jace either ignores his call or is too lost in his thoughts. Alec walks over to his parabatai, standing in his path. It shows how much his brother is distracted that he runs right into Alec. Alec stumbles backward but is caught by Jace. 

“By the Angel, Alec,” Jace gasps. “Why didn’t you announce yourself?”

“I did,” Alec huffs. “You were just too busy walking a hole in my balcony to notice.”

“Oh sorry, sorry,” Jace apologizes, setting off alarm bells in his head. On closer inspection of his brother, he notices there are dark circles under his eyes and he’s swaying back and forth like the smallest gust of wind could knock him over.

“Okay, why don’t we sit down on the couch?”

Alec wraps an arm around his brother, leads him inside, and pushes his shoulders until Jace is sitting on the couch. Immediately Jace sinks into the cushions and lets out a pleased groan. Alec goes to his desk to find his secret stash of snacks and grabs a water bottle and a granola bar. He shoves the two items into Jace’s hands.

“Eat. Drink.”

“Alright,  _ mother _ ,” Jace mocked, but still did what Alec asked. Alec waited until the entire bar was eaten before speaking.

“You going to tell me what the hell that was all about?”

“It’s nothing.”

Alec stares at Jace. He knows his brother has a hard time talking about himself and his emotions. Most of the time Alec finds him trying to deal with everything on his own instead of coming to him or Izzy. Alec saw the call this morning as a huge step forward in getting his brother to talk to him. He knew he shouldn’t have let this go on for as long as it has. He should have said something when he first noticed his brother was avoiding him. Now Jace is retreating again and he doesn’t know if-

He’s taken out of his train of thought by a smack to the head. He glares at Jace whose eyes are currently closed.

“Stop thinking so hard, you’re going to give me a headache,” Jace groans.

“It looks like you already have one,” he comments. 

“Yeah well, you’re going to make it worse with all the anxiety you’re shoving through the bond.” 

“Look,” Alec sighs. “You called me this morning because you wanted to talk and then I get to my office and see you walking laps on my balcony so something is obviously wrong, but I can’t help you if you keep avoiding what you wanted to talk about.”

Jace doesn’t reply. He continues to lean on the couch with his eyes shut. Alec goes to stand to clear his schedule for the morning because this is going to take longer than he originally thought but he’s stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist in a vice grip.

“Don’t leave me,” Jace panics. His eyes are open now and staring at Alec like he’s about to disappear.

“I’m just going to my desk to clear my morning schedule,” he says slowly, grabbing at the hand locked around his wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It takes a moment before Jace nods and lets go of him. Alec hurries to his desk, sending a quick email to Lydia saying that a family matter has come up and that he needs to cancel their morning chat. He walks over to the door putting a lock and silence rune over the handle so that their talk won’t be disturbed. He sends a message to Magnus to let him and Mira know to stop by a bit later than planned.

He receives an okay from Lydia and a text from Magnus with an added picture of Mira pouting on top of their bookshelf. He smiles at the picture and replies with a promise to get her the food that Maryse got them a while ago. He doesn’t check for a reply as he makes his way back to Jace.

His brother hadn’t taken his eyes off of him the entire time he moved around the office. It’s easy to figure out what the conversation Jace wants to have is even if his brother has not said anything yet. He sits next to his brother, his knee touching Jace’s to let him know that he’s here and ready to talk when he wants.

It’s ten minutes in that Jace finally speaks.

“I felt it,” he says staring at the ceiling. “I felt every single thing that bastard did to you and I could do  _ nothing _ to stop it.”

“Jace…” Alec presses himself closer to Jace. Jace leans his head on his shoulder, releasing a shuddering breath.

“I tried everything to find you,” Jace rasps. “I didn’t stop for a single second. It took Magnus slipping me a sleeping potion to finally get me to sleep three days after you were taken.” Jace shakes his head as a wet laugh escapes. “I was so mad at him. I screamed at him in front of everyone in the ops room. Accusing him of everyone from trying to ruin our chances of finding you and that he didn’t really love you and-”

Jace words get cut off by a sob leaving his lips. Alec hides his clenched fist by grabbing Jace’s hand in comfort. The last thing Jace needs to see is Alec’s anger at his words. His brother is stubborn just like him, sometimes worse, especially when it has to do with him and Izzy. 

He remembers when he and Izzy went on a patrol without him and they both ended up with bad injuries that took them off patrols for three days. Jace had snapped at anyone and everyone, even their parents. Blaming them for putting them on that patrol in the first place. It had taken Alec a second to realize that was how Jace covered up how terrified he was. 

He and Izzy made Jace join them in Alec’s room and had him sit down and talk. It took a few minutes before Jace broke down and admitted how scared he was that he thought he had lost his family. Jace never talked about his time with Valentine, but Alec is glad the bastard is dead and can no longer manipulate his brother. After that talk, they all fell asleep in Alec’s bed, Jace between him and Izzy holding onto him tight to assure him that they were still there and not going anywhere. 

“I was so horrible to him at that moment and he just took it.” Jace squeezes his hand like it was the only thing grounding him. “Like it was nothing, like I wasn’t being awful and I know I was. I tried to not be that person anymore, but then the pain I started to feel through the bond, your fear and pain. I knew whatever Jonathan was doing to you was awful. He must have done something to the bond to amplify your emotions because I felt  _ everything _ . 

“It never stopped,” Jace cried into his shoulder. “Every day that passed was a day I felt your pain and fear. I don’t have to ask you what that bastard did to you because I felt it. I know that he focused on our parabatai rune, I didn’t even have to look at it when Mira portaled you to the Institute to know how mangled it was. I knew Jonathan took you because of me. To get back at me for taking Clary away from him.”

“Jace,” he sniffs, wiping at his eyes with the hand not clasped in Jace’s. He lets go of his brother’s hand to wrap the arm around him instead. He pulls Jace as close to him as possible, letting Jace cry into his neck. Jace clings to his shirt as silent sobs escape him. He leans his head on top of Jace’s. 

“What Jonathan did to me was not your fault,” he whispers into Jace’s ear. “I have not once blamed you for what happened. I know you did everything you could to find me. You all did. Just because you weren’t the one to rescue me doesn’t negate all the work I know you did to try and find me. The number of people that came to visit me in the infirmary and told me they were happy I was alive and in one piece because they were afraid you were going to burn the world down to find me was honestly staggering.”

That gets a laugh out of his brother. Alec smiles at the sound, rubbing his hand up and down his back. When was the last time they had done this and just let all of their emotions out? Tell each other what they were truly feeling. It feels like the past months never gave them a break to sit down and  _ talk. _ While they didn’t do this much before Clary entered their lives, it felt like he hasn’t been able to see Jace alone at all. Which he guesses is true. His brother had so many problems flying his way that it was impossible to slow down and take a moment for themselves. 

“I may have been awful to everyone, not just Magnus,” Jace quietly admits.

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel more guilty than you already do, which you can stop, by the way,” he notes, tightening his hold. “I think you’ve had enough unwanted guilt on your shoulders that you don’t need more on top of everything else.”

Jace mindlessly nods and Alec knows it’s not going to be the last time they have this talk, but it’s a start. 

“Magnus was pretty incredible,” Jace chuckles. “I thought after I blew up at him that day, he wouldn’t want to be near me. Instead, he looked me straight in the eyes and said that if I didn’t rest, that you would feel how rundown I was with how open our bond was and it was like a slap to the face.” Alec feels a puff of air against his neck and Jace shaking his head. “It was the wake-up call that I needed and everyone will deny this but I did try to take better care of myself. Go to sleep for a few hours when I could and rest when I felt myself draining.”

“I’m proud of you,” Alec says causing Jace to snort. “I’m serious, Jace. Knowing how you were when you joined our family to where you are now, you are a lot better. I spent too many nights when we were young scared for you. That one day a patrol was going to be your last.” Alec looks up at the ceiling thinking back to the bold and crass kid who did all he could to prove himself that he was worthy of being a part of their family.

“Do you remember when we had become parabatai and went on our first patrol as bonded warriors?” Alec asks. Immediately he hears a groan come from his brother and a mumble of words Alec can’t pick up.

“You are never going to let me forget this are you?” Jace whines.

“Never,” Alec smirks, patting Jace on the back. “We were going after a ravener nest in Brooklyn.  _ You _ had decided that we didn’t need backup and could handle it on our own.”

“I was sixteen! You can’t still hold this against me.”

“You told me ‘we’re stronger than ever before, we don’t need anyone else,’” Alec ignores his brother’s words. “We got there and there were about two dozen more demons than originally thought. I was able to find a high ground and shoot as many as I could while also watching over you as you did as many acrobatic stunts you could.

“Then you got hit in the side. You were able to brush it off and get back in the fight, but with how new our bond was, it was still sensitive to feelings and emotions,” Alec comments. “I fell down, overwhelmed by the pain and it was then that I realized how much you dealt with and still got back up. Of course, I also realized that I had left myself open.”

“Do we have to talk about this?” Jace grumbles. “I already apologized for this.”

“Not the point I’m trying to get across,” Alec says before continuing. “A ravener demon got the jump on me and stabbed me in the shoulder blade and I went down, falling off the scaffolding I was on. I don’t remember much after that, just waking up in the infirmary with you clutching my hand in a vice grip.”

“I thought you were never going to wake up,” Jace whispers. “You were out for five days and the Silent Brothers said that there was nothing else they could do and that it was up to you now. I had never felt that kind of fear before in my life.”

“I know. I remember when I first woke up and all you did was apologize over and over that I started to get a headache,” Alec laughs before turning somber. “Do you remember what I told you?”

“You said that I had to stop going off on my own and start thinking with our bond in mind,” Jace huffs. “That we were a team, more than ever before. That if I wanted this bond to work, I would have to start thinking about your wellbeing and not just mine. No matter how poorly I treated myself.” Jace quietly laughs causing a smile to break out on Alec’s face. “Then you said that you would go to the Silent Brother to have the bond removed if I didn’t get my act together, which was entirely too cruel can I just say?”

“It worked though,” Alec grins. “You started taking better care of yourself. You went to bed at better times, you talked about strategy before going on a patrol, you even got me to eat when I would forget. Our bond got stronger and stronger as days went on.”

“Yeah,” Jace sighs. “We’re a pretty powerful duo, huh?”

“Not at the moment,” Alec says truthfully. “But I want to get back to how we were and we can’t do that if you keep avoiding me when all I want to do is talk to my brother and make sure he’s okay.”

“Okay,” Jace agrees. “I won’t avoid you anymore, but um, could you stop Mira from attacking me?”

“Already on that,” Alec laughs. “I got her to spill the beans this morning after I mentioned how you were avoiding me. I’m sorry that she was tormenting you like that.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Jace pulls back from him. His eyes are red and puffy, but the shine Alec sees is the most light he’s seen in his brother’s eyes in the weeks since his return. “It’s the most I’ve seen Clary laugh and smile in months so it wasn’t all that bad.”

“Even if it made you afraid to talk to me?” he teases.

“I wasn’t afraid!” Jace exclaims, jabbing a finger at him. “I just didn’t feel like turning into burnt toast.”

“I think that means you were afraid,” Alec jokes.

“Shut up,” Jace laughs, giving him a slight shove before standing up, Alec following suit.

“So we’re good?” Alec asks as they both try to make themselves presentable. 

“We’re good brother,” Jace agrees before pulling Alec into a hug. Alec easily returns it. “I love you, Alec.”

“I love you too, Jace,” Alec says. 

They stay in the embrace longer than most would find comfortable, but Alec would honestly hug his brother for an hour without it ever feeling weird. Jace, of course, doesn’t feel the same way and is already pulling out of the hug. They grasp at each other’s wrist, easy smiles on their faces, only to interrupted by the sound of a grumbling stomach. Alec raises an eyebrow at Jace who sends him his most charming smile.

“I may have forgotten to eat before I left for patrol last night,” Jace admits.

“Of course you did,” Alec sighs before pulling out his phone.

“Who are you texting?” Jace asks only for his question to be answered when a portal swirls to life behind the couch and Magnus and Mira step out.

“Hello gentlemen,” Magnus greets, Mira waves her tail in hello. “I heard that we’re having a group lunch in the library.”

“We are?”

**_We are._ ** Jace jumps at the voice and looks around the room to find the source. Magnus hides his laughter behind a hand.  **_I’m over here, Blondie._ **

“Mira,” Alec warns. The dragon huffs before jumping off Magnus’ shoulder and landing on the back of the couch. She walks closer to Jace and perches herself so that she’s facing him. Alec watches as she shuffles on her feet and her wings flutter behind her before curling up.

**_I’m sorry I terrorized you for two weeks,_ ** Mira says begrudgingly. 

“And?” Alec drawls. His smile gets bigger when she turns to glare at him before rolling her eyes.

**_I promise not to do it again_ ** , she sighs. 

Jace stares at the tiny dragon in shock. He turns to Alec with a confused look on his face, like he doesn’t know what to say. Alec nods to Mira, gesturing for him to say something back.

“I-,” Jace starts. “I don’t know if I believe that.”

Alec couldn’t stop the disapproval on his face even if he tried. He glares at Magnus who openly laughs at the reply and shrugs back at him. Mira narrows her eyes at Jace like she’s considering if he would taste good or not.

“But,” Jace continues, “if we can both agree to watch over Alec to the best of our abilities, then I think I can.”

Mira’s rumble of approval says everything as she launches herself at Jace who yelps at the sudden movement. He stands frozen as Mira climbs his arm and curls around his neck.

**_That was the best answer I could have gotten,_ ** Mira chirps happily.

“Of course it was,” Jace snorts easily only to freeze when Mira nips at his chin.

**_I can still easily take back the apology._ **

“Please get along you two,” Alec pleads as Magnus wraps an arm around him in sympathy.

“How about we head to the library now before the food gets cold?” Magnus pips up leading everyone to the door. “I’m sure Clary and Izzy are getting impatient.”

**_They better not eat all the meat,_ ** Mira grumbles as Alec removes the runes on his door.

“I doubt they’ll want to eat all of the extra meat I ordered just for you,” Magnus coos, scratching at Mira’s chin before ushering everyone out of the office. Alec wraps an arm around Magnus as they step into the hallway. “I made sure to specifically get the kind that you love.”

Mira happily chirps and rumbles at the words and Alec watches as the tension releases from Jace’s shoulders.

“Could you do that forever?” Jace asks. “That feels amazing on my shoulders.”

**_That’s because you’re tenser than a log,_ ** Mira comments.  **_When was the last time you relaxed?_ **

“What year is it?” Jace and Mira laugh as he ducks to avoid a smack to the back of the head by Alec.

“By the Angel,” Alec sighs, turning the corner. “I swear you two are going to-”

Alec halts in his tracks, words caught in his throat as he takes in the sight in front of him.

“Oh my,” Magnus gasps.

**_Well, I wasn’t expecting to see that today._ **

Down the hall at one of the nodes for the wards is Underhill and Lorenzo sharing a kiss. A heated one by the looks of it.

“Wow, they’re just as bad as you two are, oof!” Jace glares at Magnus and Alec as they both elbowed him in the ribs. “What I’m just stating facts.”

Jace’s loud voice seems to reach the two at the end of the hall and they break apart with wide, panicked eyes. Both turn to look at the four. Alec crosses his arms, eyebrows raised with a smirk on his face. Magnus’ glee on full display at the two and Jace’s repulsed face.

“Friends, huh?” Alec says.

“Sir,” Underhill stammers. “I can explain.”

Alec holds up a hand stopping his Head of Security digging himself a deeper hole than necessary.

“Storage closet in Hall A in the west wing of the Institute. Hasn’t been used in years,” Alec states causing everyone to look at him. Magnus has a wonderful blush appearing on his face. Jace gags behind him even though he knows that he and Clary have used that closet, too. “There is also a node over there that Mr. Rey should check before he leaves.”

“Right, of course, sir,” Underhill coughs, turning towards Lorenzo who has not taken his eyes off of them. “This way to the node, Mr. Rey.”

That spurs the warlock into action and he follows Underhill down the hallway, but he continues to look over his shoulder horrified. 

“He is  _ never _ going to live that down,” Magnus wheezes the minute the couple turns the corner. His laughter echoes as he leans on his knees with how hard he’s laughing. “All the comments I got about dating a shadowhunter and now he’s caught making out with one in the hallway. Oh, I have to tell Catarina about this.”

Magnus goes to reach for his phone only to be stopped by Alec. The pout Magnus sends his almost gets him to cave.

“Maybe wait until after lunch,” Alec chuckles, looking back at where the two were last seen. “Let them simmer in that embarrassment for a while.”

“Spoilsport,” Magnus grumbles. 

**_Just say the word and I’ll send her a fire message,_ ** Mira jokes.

“Don’t even do that, just tell Izzy and word will travel faster than you can blink,” Jace chimes in.

“You’re all menaces,” Alec sighs, leaving the trio behind him as he walks towards the library.

**_But we’re your menaces._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highlight from my Beta for this chapter:  
> I HATE YOU  
> IM NOT DONE  
> BUT I HATE YOU  
> BECAUSE THIS IS SO SOFT AND WONDERFUL AND EVERYTHING I WANTED THE PARABATAI BOND TO BE IN THE SHOW
> 
> Love you Em 💜
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, hey! June pretty much killed me and this took longer to get around to than I thought it would but it is finally here! Thank you for being patient with me T^T
> 
> I think we're getting close to the end here and I probably got 5 more chapters to write ~~if my brain wants to actually write now~~

After the talk with Jace, it felt like his family was starting to become whole again. With the addition of Mira in his family, it feels like a missing piece has finally clicked into place. He could blame it on the bond that he and Mira have but he truly thinks that even without the half connection, he and Mira would have been friends. 

The looming threat of Jonathan still weighs on everyone, but the Institute was searching far and wide for his presence. After Alec wrote his report on his capture, the Clave had sent word to other Institutes to have an eye out. The man wouldn’t be able to hide forever. Alec wants to be first in line to watch that man pay for the crimes against his family. Though Mira may be first in line, only because she’s faster and bigger than him.

Speaking of Mira, Alec looks over to the fireplace where she is currently napping. She’s been good about him being stuck in his office now even if he hears the occasional huff from her. He’s discovered that she really enjoys the golden ball he has on a bookshelf and stares at the horse head statue on his fireplace mantle. Alec had to stifle a laugh when he watched her puff out her wings, bouncing back and forth on her feet while she growled at the bust. 

He looks at his desk and sees that he’s finished his morning reports and has a solid hour and a half before Underhill brings him the night’s patrol reports. He will be forever thankful that his Head of Security looks over the reports with his assistant before giving them to Alec. It saves him so much time when he looks over them and they are already filled out correctly and fixed of any errors before they are delivered to his desk. Raj never did that and it made Alec’s job a million times harder trying to juggle everything.

“Hey Mira,” he calls out. He gets a sleepy chirp in response. “How do you feel about watching me train?”

Mira immediately perks up. She gets on her feet and flies to his desk, careful of the neat stacks of paper. She’s wiggling in place, trying to contain her excitement.

**_Does this mean I get to watch you shoot with your bow?_ ** she asks. 

“Of course,” Alec answers, holding out an arm for her to jump on. She curls around his shoulders, happy chirps escaping her small body.

**_It’s been so long since I’ve seen an archer actually shoot arrows. Mariam was the last archer I ever witnessed shoot._ ** Alec goes to the rack in his office holding his bow and quiver. 

“Really?” He slings the quiver over his shoulder, mindful of Mira. “I feel like there have been plenty of archers in the past hundred years.”

**_Maybe I should clarify. I haven’t witnessed an archer shoot arrows that weren’t pointed at me,_ ** Mira elaborated.

“That... makes sense,” Alec mumbled as he stepped out into the hallway, locking his office behind him. He feels Mira glamor herself as they make their way to the training rooms.

**_While I didn’t experience many archers all these years, the Clave was not happy I killed their golden boy and hunted me for a very long time after the death of Jonathan Shadowhunter._ **

**_I can only imagine the kind of bounty that must have been on your head,_ ** Alec says in his head. 

He nods his head to Shadowhunters he passes in the hall. They’ve been good about keeping her identity to his family. After their lunch in the library, Alec had asked his siblings and Clary to keep Mira’s presence hidden from the Clave in fear that they would still want to retaliate against her.

**_Yeah,_ ** Mira hums.  **_Though it was funny trying to watch Nephilim go after a dragon they thought they had a chance against. The reason the others were taken down so easily was because they were killed by their Bonded. That’s the biggest betrayal in a dragon’s eyes._ **

**_Well, you never have to worry about that from me,_ ** Alec promises.  **_I don’t know if you noticed but my boyfriend is a warlock. It would be very hypocritical of me to kill you because of who and what you are._ **

**_That’s why you’re my second favorite Shadowhunter,_ ** Mira teases.

**_Second?_ **

**_You have miles to go before you’re even near Mariam._ **

**_Point taken,_ ** Alec says, approaching his Head of Security and his assistant, Julie Branfluer. Judging but the mess of both of their hairs, it seems last night reports were not the best. He’s pretty sure Julie is cursing under her breath as she looks over the document in front of her

“Underhill,” he greets and nods at Julie. “Branfluer.”

“Sir, you’re out of your office early,” Andrew notes, flipping through the report in front of him. “Something wrong?”

“Not at the moment no, but could you turn off the cameras in training room 7?”

Andrew and Julie share a look before looking back at him. It’s an odd request he knows, but he would prefer there not to be evidence of Mira in the Institute.

“Of course,” Andrew agrees. “May I ask why?”

“I just wanted some privacy without people interrupting me,” Alec says truthfully, well half truthfully. “Knowing my siblings, if they can’t find me themselves, they’ll turn to security cameras and I really would like this hour and a half to myself before you hand in those reports.”

“Good call, Sir,” Julie says. “It’s best that you work out the stress before you get these reports.” She holds up the one she’s working on. “Though if you hear Gladstone screeching in a few, please know that he deserves it for this monstrosity.”

“I’ll make sure to put a silent rune on the door,” Alec chuckles. Julie gives him a wink and a two-finger salute.

“Alright, cameras in training room 7 are off,” Andrew says, putting his tablet down. “Try not to leave too many holes in the wall.”

“I should have never told you that story,” Alec sighs. He turns around to the two giggling and heads towards the training rooms.

**_Master archer, huh?_ **

**_I was ten and Jace distracted me,_ ** he defends.  **_It’s not like I was born with a bow and quiver in my hand._ **

He closes the door behind him, putting a lock and silence rune on the door. He looks up at the cameras in the corners of the room and sees that the red dots are off. He gives Mira the okay and she dissipates her glamor and jumps off his shoulders. 

**_Wow, this place is huge._ ** Mira flies around the tall stone pillars. 

“The Institute is a lot larger than most people expect it to be,” Alec explains. “We have ten training rooms in total, the whole east wing is dedicated to training and making sure we know how to fight and defend ourselves.”

**_I feel like that’s just a fancy way of saying you’re all adrenaline junkies._ **

Alec walks over to the control panel and selects his usual. Twenty targets appear around the room in different spots. Some targets are larger than others as they hang from the ceiling and pillars. Alec always loved this simulation, it gave him a challenge to hit the center of the boards with all of the varying sizes.

Mira finishes her tour of the room and perches on his shoulder looking at the targets.

**_That’s it?_ **

“What do you mean that’s it?”

**_They’re just stationary targets. None of them move. How are you going to get better at archery if your targets don’t move?_ **

“We have simulations that can create demons and different environments for us to practice with, but this room is one of the smaller ones that’s used for combat and weapon training and target practice.”

Alec knocks back an arrow, it flies across the room and hits the bullseye. Alec turns to give Mira a smug look only to find the tiny dragon sending him an unimpressed look in return. 

**_Was that supposed to impress me?_ **

“Hey!” Alec exclaims as Mira jumps off his shoulders and hovers in front of him.

**_If you’re going to practice archery, I’m going to give you a moving target._ **

“Mira you could get caught if you use too much magic in the Institute,” Alec explains. “I don’t want to risk that.”

**_It’s a good thing I won’t be using magic._ ** Mira launches herself into the air circling around the room before looking back at Alec.  **_Your target is me._ **

“What? No, I’m not going to shoot you.” Alec shakes his head and goes to shoot an arrow at one of the other targets.

**_Funny that you think you’ll be able to hit me._ **

With those words, Mira shoots a ball of fire in Alec’s direction. He lets out a shout and dodges the flames.

“Mira!” He scolds.

**_What? You think I wasn’t going to fight back?_ ** Mira chuckles as she spits more fire his way.  **_You have to earn your hits, Alexander._ **

Alec dodges another flame. Mira doesn’t even give him time to activate any runes which means he’s going to have to do this the old fashion way. He grabs an arrow out of his quiver. Upon a quick glance over, the tip of the arrow is now blunt which means that at some point Mira replaced his arrows without him noticing.  _ Sneaky little dragon,  _ Alec muses as he knocks back an arrow. 

Once he gets a clear shot, he fires. The arrow sings through the air heading for its target, only for Mira to dodge it like it was nothing. Alec can feel the glee and smugness through the bond as Mira cackles above him.

**_Come on, master archer. Show me what you got._ **

Alec doesn’t need to be told twice. 

The next hour is spent with the two chasing after one another in the training room trying to get a hit on each other. Mira gets a few hits on Alec which fills her with delight as she listens to Alec yelp and pat the flames out. It’s nothing too dangerous or anything that Alec can’t handle, but he really likes this shirt. Alec is only able to hit Mira twice. The dragon is in full control of her body and easily dodges any arrow coming her way. The only reason he even gets a hit was pure luck and Alec suspects that Mira let him get the hits in. Either way, Mira teases him relentlessly as she soars around the room.

Alec would have loved to have trained more but a knock on the training room door halts the activity. Mira quickly puts her glamor on and comes to rest on Alec’s shoulder as he goes to unlock the door. Of all the people he expected to be on the other side, Magnus was the last person he expected. His boyfriend had a busy day full of clients. 

“Magnus,” Alec greets easily. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh my client for the morning decided that he no longer wanted his potion and decided to not pay me for my services,” Magnus says as he enters the room, giving Alec a kiss on the cheek as he passes him. “He just so happens to live in the area so I thought I would stop by after I handled the situation.”

“And did you handle it?” Alec chuckles, watching Magnus take in the scattered arrows around the room. His boyfriend turns to him with a slightly sinister smile on his face.

“Well let’s just say Mr. Turner will never be getting a service from me ever again, but I kindly gave him the numbers of other warlocks who charge  _ way _ more than I do who would be more than happy to help him with his predicament.”

“I hope you’re not the one to put him in that predicament,” Alec snorts. 

**_Did you turn him into a frog,_ ** Mira asks as she jumps off his shoulders to Magnus’. 

**_Traitor,_ ** Alec thought sourly.

“As much as I would love nothing more than to do so,” Magnus laughs. He scratches Mira under her chin making her let out happy purrs. “It is against the Accords to attack mundanes and I don’t need my boyfriend coming to arrest me.”

Magnus’ eyes turn heated as he looks Alec up and down. He doesn’t know what Magnus sees, he’s covered in sweat. “Though I wouldn’t say no to putting me in handcuffs.”

“Magnus!” Alec can feel his cheeks turn hot at the implication. 

This is the second time that Magnus has mentioned having Alec lock him up. While he doesn’t mind the idea, he doesn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time Magnus flirted with him in the training room. Alec still remembers when Underhill came into his office and handed him all copies of the footage from that training room. He doesn’t think he’d ever been more red in his life. 

**_Does he always make you blush this hard?_ **

**_You have no idea,_ ** Alec sighs. 

Magnus pats Alec on the cheek before he walks around the room taking in the scattered arrows.

“I’ve seen you train before, Alexander. You’ve never missed this many targets before,” Magnus notes picking up an arrow off the ground. He twirls it in his fingers and stops when he notices the blunt end.

Alec feels his cheeks heat again as he rubs the back of his neck. “That’s because I was shooting at Mira.”

“You what!” Magnus drops the arrow and turns to Alec. Mira almost loses her balance on Magnus’ shoulders at the quick movement. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Alec points his bow at the traitor who’s rumbling sounds  _ very _ similar to a laugh. “This was her idea.”

“And you agreed to it?”

“It was either I shoot back or my clothes get more holes in them.” Alec gestures to his shirt. The holes aren’t all that bad. He was able to dodge the bigger flames but the smaller flames he paid no mind to. Looking at his shirt he should have dodged a bit better. 

**_I think it’s a great look,_ ** Mira snickers from her spot. Alec sends her his best not impressed look. 

Magnus, of course, laughs at the two before waving his hand and fixing Alec’s shirt. Alec will never get tired of the feel of Magnus’ magic on his body. It always felt warm, welcoming,  _ safe _ . If it didn’t make him seem crazy he would ask Magnus to wrap his magic around him for the rest of his life. Maybe then his nightmares wouldn’t be so bad because he knew Magnus would protect him. 

Not to say that Magnus doesn’t already do everything he can to protect Alec. He may think he’s being sneaky, but he knows that Magnus has been waking up before him to push more magic into the bracelet he and Mira made. The magic that he feels pulsing in the band is stronger than ever. Alec also has noticed the worrying glances his boyfriend has been sending him when he thinks he’s not looking. It’s only a matter of time before Alec comes home from work and finds Magnus waiting for him in the living room. 

Alec knows that he shouldn’t put it off, but just even thinking about his time held captive and tortured by Jonathan makes his heart race and his stomach twist. He unknowingly raises a hand to his side and rubs at the parabatai rune. A feeling of worry comes through the bond and Alec sends back reassurance. The last thing he needs is Jace coming in here. 

“So who’s going to be cleaning up this mess?” Magnus asks, snapping Alec out of his thoughts.

“That would be me,” Alec sighs as he starts to move. He checks his watch and curses. He only has 20 minutes to clean up, take a shower, and get ready for his meeting at noon. “Dammit. Guess we got carried away. Clean up is just going to have to wait until my meeting is over.”

Alec walks over to the panel and dismisses the simulation. Any arrows that were in the targets fall to the ground creating a bigger mess. Alec stares at the mess, trying to reign in his childish annoyance at all the arrows. He should have picked up as they trained, but having a dragon who refilled your quiver when it was empty was nice. Alec worries about where she summoned them all from. 

Alec turns to say goodbye to Magnus when he feels the familiar whoosh of magic fall over the room. Alec sees that the room is cleared and that the arrows are piled into buckets by the door. Magnus whistles and pretends to check his nails while Mira seems particularly interested in the stained glass window.

“You know I could have come back and cleaned this up, you two,” Alec sighs as he tries to hide the smile trying to creep upon his face.

**_We don’t know what you’re talking about._ **

“What she said,” Magnus agrees. “Besides, don’t you have a meeting to get to?”

Alec can’t help but laugh at their antics. He steps up to Magnus and pulls him into a kiss.

“Thank you,” he says against Magnus’ lips. 

“Anything for you, darling,” Magnus smiles back.

**_Do I get a thank you kiss?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry again about being a week late with this chapter lsdjflsjdflsf
> 
> But it is here! Finally! 
> 
> We're getting close to the end. Probably five more chapters and it will be done. I am going to try, key word try, to actually plot out these last chapters before I write them. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!! 
> 
> Thank you to [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works) for beta'ing!!

**_Day of the Angel?_ ** Mira asks at breakfast one morning. Alec didn’t have to be at the Institute until ten so Magnus had woken him up a bit early much to his disdain.  **_I have never heard of that before. Is that one of those many holidays that mundanes celebrate?_ **

“Not quite, my dear,” Magnus says as he puts some sausage and fruits on her plate. Alec gives Magnus a side-eye at the gesture, Mira has had enough to eat. Of course she would say that she’s starving because five eggs, six sausages and a small plate of fruit is not enough to fill her tiny warrior body. 

Alec disagrees but Mira knows her body better than he does, even if he knows he’s going to hear her complain later about her stomach. He won’t say “I told you so”, instead he’ll set her in his lap and rub her belly gently until she falls asleep. He learned the hard way when Jace said that to her and she chased him around the loft for a solid ten minutes. Alec and his family would have intervened but they were too busy holding their sides from laughing.

“It’s the day that the angel, Raziel, last interacted with the Nephilim before returning to heaven,” Alec explains. “On December 25th, the angels come together and use their power to close the rifts of hell for a single day. It is the only time of the year that shadowhunters have the whole day off as a thank you for protecting the world from demonic takeover.”

**_So it’s like a very small vacation._ **

“For most of the Shadowhunters,” Mangus says bitterly, causing Alec to hold his hand.

“You know I would stay here in New York if I could, but it’s my du-”

“Duty as the Head of the New York Institute,” Magnus finishes with a wave of his hand. “I know, I know. Still doesn’t mean that I’m not happy about the one day we know we would have no interruptions your job still gets in the way.”

**_I assume the Clave has something special for Alexander?_ **

“I wouldn’t say it’s special,” Alec says. “It’s just that the Heads of the Institutes from around the globe are invited to a gala in Alicante that is pretty much mandatory. Trust me, if I could miss it I would. I even tried to use my recovery to say I could not go, but apparently it wasn’t enough.”

**_It’s in Alicante?_ ** Mira stiffens at those words.  **_That means that Magnus and I can’t go with you._ **

“Sadly it does,” Magnus sighs.

**_Then how are we going to keep an eye on him? Who’s going to watch his back?_ **

“Mira, I will be fine. You guys have both put more than enough magic into my bracelet that you will know the second I am in trouble.” Alec tries to calm her as he watches her wings curl closer to her body. “Only Heads of the Institutes, the Consul, and the temporary fill-in for Inquisitor will be there. No one else will be able to get in. The event is so heavily warded that you would need a pretty powerful spell to break it.”

“You know a lot about this event,” Magnus observes. 

“I went to it last year in place of my parents. Mom and Dad thought it would be a good idea to allow me to have a taste of what it will be like to run the Institute and attend these events.” Alec laughs to himself at the memories that flash in his head. “I was so out of my element.”

“I find that hard to believe, darling.” Magnus magics the dirty dishes to the sink, cleaning the table. Mira lets out a grumble at her plate disappearing and flicks her tail to return it. 

“No seriously, I was,” Alec laughs, leaning back in his chair thinking about last year’s gala. “I was the youngest there and no one wanted to speak to the temporary Head of the New York Institute, stating that I was ‘too young’ to understand politics.” A smirk appears on his face as he looks at his boyfriend and sees a matching smirk on his face. “Little did they know, I actually knew more about Clave politics than they did and even corrected them. Which is when they started to ignore me and I was alone.” He recalls a man stepping up to him with a smile that had too many teeth showing. 

“Consul Dieudonne decided to keep me company.” His tone turns neutral at the mention of the deceased man. “The entire time we talked he was looking at me strangely and I didn’t understand why. He complimented my parents and their work at  _ fixing  _ the Clave. Of course, I didn’t understand what he meant by that at the time. Our parents were always going back and forth from New York to Alicante, going whenever the Clave demanded their presence. Looking back on that makes my stomach twist with how he held one of the highest powers and betrayed the Clave by working for Valentine.” 

His hands turn to fists on the table as his stomach sours. So caught up in the memory he doesn’t notice his chair moving until he’s already in Magnus’ arms. The scent of sandalwood fills his nose as his face is pressed into his boyfriend’s stomach. He tentatively rests his hands on Magnus’ hips but it’s not enough and wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist. He feels Magnus’ hand come to his hair and the other on his back rubbing up and down, the repetitive motions help calm him.

“Hey,” Magnus says quietly. “It’s over. We won the battle against Valentine. Malachi Dieudonne  _ and _ Valentine are dead. Your parabatai and Biscuit are safe and in a happy relationship. Your friends are safe. Your family is safe.  _ You are safe. _ ”

“We almost weren’t,” Alec whispers. He realizes that he hasn’t taken in the fact of how close he was to losing everyone over the past months. How many more times would he have to endure that? Jonathan is still out there waiting to strike them down. He knows the monster isn’t hiding in a hole somewhere. He’s planning something and Alec is terrified of what. The grip on his head tightens as he takes a shuddering breath.

He hears Mira let out a whimper and she climbs onto his shoulders, curling around his neck. She starts to purr, just like she did when they first met. He feels her magic gently seep into his skin, relaxing his tense muscles. Between Magnus petting his hair and her purrs, he feels himself coming down from the panic attack that was building in his chest

“Maybe you should take the day off,” Magnus suggests once they pull apart from the embrace. Mira doesn’t move from her spot on his shoulders. Her pulses of magic still seep into his body. 

“No, no. I shouldn’t,” Alec sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I have things I need to make sure are ready to go for while I am gone. I only have three days before I’m due in Alicante.”

Magnus cups his face and tilts it up, searching his eyes for something to tell him that he’s not okay. He must not find what he’s looking for and leans down to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead and helps him stand. Alec tries to move to gather his things but Magnus’ grip moves to his shoulders.

“You’ll tell me if it gets bad today, right?” Magnus pleads, worry evident on his face. 

“Yeah,” he promises. “I know I haven’t been sleeping all that well these past weeks, but I swear I will call if I feel like I can’t work today.” A thought appears in his head and he snorts. “Besides, I’m sure one of my siblings would call you the second they feel something is off with me. I’m pretty sure you all have made a deal behind my back.”

“We have done no such thing, Alexander,” Magnus gasps, squeezing his shoulders one more time before letting go. “I thought you would have more faith in us than that.”

“I do,” Alec says. “But I also know that my siblings are more stubborn than me and could easily convince a certain warlock to help them out. Especially when said warlock has the biggest heart of us all.”

Magnus preens at the words, a dopey smile on his face before his eyes widen and he points an accusing finger at him. “I know what you’re doing and it won’t work.” 

“It shouldn’t have to work if you don’t have anything to hide,” he says smugly. Magnus realizes his mistake and pouts at him before walking away in a huff.

“Stupid Nephilim and their ridiculous interrogation tactics,” Magnus grumbles as he walks to the bedroom to get ready.

**_Someone is going to be sleeping on the couch tonight,_ ** Mira laughs.

“Yeah, but he should know better than to work with Jace and Izzy,” he chuckles. “I love them to death, but not all of their ideas are solid.”

**_I don’t know what you mean, I have been enjoying lunches with them._ **

“That’s because they slip you extra food.”

**_They have done no such thing._ **

“Sure.”

Alec heads to where Magnus disappeared to. He finds his boyfriend sitting down in front of his vanity, applying his makeup by hand. Magnus has gotten better about applying his makeup that way the past month. Since the temporary loss and return of his magic, Magnus has made an effort to not do everything by magic. His silk robe is undone, the Lightwood family ring is resting right above his heart. Alec can’t wait for the day when things are back to normal. 

No, not back to normal. Normal is never going to be a term in his dictionary again. If the past year is anything to go by, his life before Clary crashed into it is never coming back. Not that he wants it to go back to that, to go back to who he was. He’s happy with the man he has become now that he can truly be himself without that fear of rejection forever looming over his shoulder.

“Enjoying the view?” Magnus’s voice calls from the vanity. Alec snaps out of his thoughts and focuses on his boyfriend in the mirror who is sporting a smug look. 

“It is a pretty nice view,” Alec chuckles, walking over to the vanity and sitting next to Magnus on the cushioned bench. Mira hops off his shoulders and sits on the vanity’s surface, sniffing at the makeup products. He presses a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and watches Magnus apply his makeup. 

“I understand that you are all worried about my safety. I would never ask you to stop worrying about me because I know that’s a dumb thing to ask.” Magnus halts his hands for a second before grabbing an eyeshadow palette. His boyfriend opens the case and brings the brush towards a deep red before changing last second and going with a blue. “But I don’t think Jonathan is dumb enough to attack Alicante in retaliation. If anything, he would attack the New York Institute while I am away.”

“While I do agree that is a possibility. You have to remember that he took  _ you _ , not Clary again, not Jace, you. If he were to do that again I,” Magnus takes a deep breath, setting down the brush. He turns his upper body towards Alec, a dark look of resolve on his face. “I would gladly burn that man to a crisp if it meant that he wouldn’t lay another finger on you.”

**_And then I would eat the remains,_ ** Mira growled. She tries to puff out her wings menacingly but ends up stepping on a tube of lip gloss and tumbles off the vanity. Alec and Magnus stare at her on the ground where she landed on her back, she makes no moves to right herself.  **_Not. A. Single. Word._ **

At this, Magnus and Alec fall into a fit of laughter, unable to hold back. Mira grumbles at them but doesn’t say anything else, just wiggles her feet in the air. Alec takes pity on her, though he knows that she could easily right herself, and picks her up off the floor. 

“Fierce warrior, huh?” Alec chuckles as he sets her on his lap.

**_Shut up._ ** Mira’s tail curls in and a puff of smoke comes out her nostrils.  **_You just haven’t seen me in battle._ **

“That is true, but I hope we don’t have to be in battle for a long time.”

**_You and I both know the minute you are cleared by Catarina you are going to go on a patrol. I’ve seen the longing glances at your parabatai as he leaves for one._ **

“I do not,” he defends, turning to Magnus whose eyebrow is raised. “I don’t.” 

His boyfriend doesn’t say anything and goes back to applying his makeup, having to redo his eyeliner because of the small streaks on his face from laughing. Alec glares at Mira for calling him out in front of Magnus. The dragon has the audacity to laugh and shrug her shoulders. 

“I should be getting to the institute,” Alec announces, getting up from the bench and setting Mira on the vanity. There’s nothing more that needs to be said and he doesn’t need Mira calling him out anymore. She knows too much dirt about him at this point since they spend so much time together. “Mira?”

The dragon, carefully maneuvering out of the way of the makeup on the vanity, jumps on Alec’s shoulders. He glances at Magnus again, taking a moment to appreciate him and the way he applies makeup. His eyes linger on the ring again and he thinks about when he should pop the question. Magnus clears his throat and meets Alec’s eyes in the mirror and heat rises in his cheeks. Before Magnus can make a comment, Alec leans down and kisses him on the temple before making his way to leave. 

“Bye, see you tonight!” He rushes out of the bedroom as his boyfriend laughs behind him.

**_You are so gone._ **

“Not a word.” 

Mira cackles as she opens a portal in the loft’s entryway.

* * *

“Dammit,” Alec sighs, leaning back in his chair. He looks over at Mira who is peacefully napping in the fireplace. He wished that he could trade places with her and Mira can deal with this mess.

“I’m sorry, Hermano. It was the only time that the Seelies said they were available.” Izzy sits across from his desk. They have been planning what was going to happen while he was away from New York on the twenty-fifth. “If I could change the date, I would, but it looks like we’re going to have to wait until next year to have another cabinet meeting.”

Alec rubs a hand across his face. It was just like the Seelie Queen to pull something like this. Her Majesty is well aware of what the twenty-fifth is for Nephilim and did this to inconvenience him. 

“And they said they’re not available after that day, at all?”

“That’s what Meliorn told me,” Izzy shrugs. “He said the Queen is busy and that the only day she will allow him to be there for the meeting is on the Day of the Angel.”

“I hardly believe that to be the case, but there’s not much I can do about it.”

“What are you going to do?” 

Alec ponders what the best solution to this is. He could easily just cancel this week’s meeting and just postpone it until next year. But he can’t do that because he still wants to check in on Maia and the new vampire clan leader, Lily Chen. He has to make sure that the tension between the vampires and werewolves in New York is settled once again. He looks over at his sister who is busy looking at something on her tablet and a spark goes off in his head.

“Tell the cabinet that we are going to have the meeting on the twenty-fifth,” he decides. Izzy whips her head up at that.

“But you can’t be here to lead the cabinet, Alec.”

“I know.” A smug grin growing on his face. “But you are.”

“Me?” She squeaks, her eyes going round. She fumbles with her tablet as she sits up. “Alec, I can’t do that, I don’t know the first thing about leading a cabinet meeting.”

“Then it’s a good thing that I have three days to train you on everything that has happened in the shadow world for the past month and a half.” Izzy is still shaking her head in refusal. “I wouldn’t ask this of you if I knew you couldn’t handle it, who do you think I’m going to leave the Institute to when I leave?”

“Like you would ever willingly hand over the Institute to me,” Izzy snorts. “I’d have to pry it from your cold dead hands.”

“I’m not going to run this Insitute forever,” he points out. “Even if I do, there are going to be days where I won’t be able to attend a meeting and I would always choose you to lead it. There’s no one else that’s more perfect to be my fill.” Izzy already has great relationships with everyone, she has that ability to let everyone feel welcome and doesn’t hold prejudice against downworlders. Their brother on the other hand… The thought of  _ that _ makes a laugh escape his lips. “The only other option is Jace and you and I both know that would end with at least one person dead and I like the cabinet members I have right now.”

Izzy lets out a loud laugh at the jab. “Oh Angel, especially with Maia as the Alpha of the New York pack now. Those two would be at each other’s throats before the meeting even started.”

The siblings fall into a fit of giggles at the image of Maia beating up Jace  _ again. _ As much as his brother is trying to be better about how he thinks of and treats downworlders, he still has a ways to go before the mental scarring Valentine left on him heals. Not that Alec is better. Magnus has reminded him before that he too still holds prejudices in his head that he needs to unlearn. Dating a warlock has helped a lot since he goes with Magnus to a lot of downworld hotspots and interacts with everyone. 

“I’m sure Maia and Lily would set him straight together,” Alec chuckles. “In the two meetings I have been able to host since leaving the infirmary, those two have been getting along like fire. Which was a huge relief considering everything that went on with Maia’s pack and Heidi.”

Izzy hums going back to her tablet to write that down. “Alright, you’ve convinced me. I’m sure the cabinet could use another woman on it anyway,” she jabs causing Alec to roll his eyes.

“I take back my statement of handing the Institute to you. You think Max is up for the responsibility?”

“Max would rather be put on ichor duty,” she snorts. 

“I’m sure he would be fine.” Alec waves a hand at her. “He’s a smart kid, even if he purposefully got runes wrong to annoy our parents.”

“What a riot that was,” Izzy cackles. “The amount of times that he and I would be sitting, studying runes, getting every one of them right, but the minute Mom or Dad walking into the room he would get it wrong.”

“I think it was his way of payback for when Mom and Dad were still together,” he guesses. “You, Jace and I were lucky to all be on our own at that point, but Max, he had to get a front row seat to all of it. I can’t imagine what that did to him.”

“Probably,” Izzy says, leaning back in the chair, head tilted at the ceiling. “You know, we should bring him here for the Day of the Angel. I’m sure he’s tired of L.A. at this point and it's been a while since we saw him in person.”

“You think Mom and Dad would agree to let Max step into this city ever again after what happened?” Alec snorts. His phone vibrates where it sits on his desk. “Pretty sure Dad has Max’s name on the watchlist for portals to this Institute.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Izzy agrees. “Let me talk to Dad, I’m sure I can get him to crack.” 

Alec nods as he checks his phone, a smile spreads on his face before he can stop it. Magnus sent him a photo of him in his apothecary. There’s a pout on his face and what looks like charcoal smudges on his cheeks. Alec sends a quick response saying that he’s never looked better. He sets the phone down on his desk and looks up to see Izzy giving him her signature smile that says she knows who he was messaging. She’s said before that he has a  _ look _ when it comes to Magnus that gives him away. Alec rolls his eyes at her.

“Alright, let’s get back to preparing you for your Cabinet debut in three days,” he reminds her. Izzy gives him her best pout but doesn’t pry further. 

They get back into the flow of work. Alec lays out what’s happened in the past month and what was discussed at the last meetings. He gives Izzy the names of shadowhunters she should follow up with before the meeting so that she can give the members the most updated info. 

Alec watches with pride as Izzy easily catches on and asks the right questions to make sure she is prepared for anything that could happen. She’s going to make one hell of a leader for this Institute when the time comes. Alec glances at the drawer where a letter from the Clave rests. 

Though that time might be sooner than anyone knows. He just has to make sure of a few things before he gives his answer. He looks over at Mira, who has moved closer to the flames of the fireplace. He has one more thing to consider before making that leap and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Bet you didn't see this coming sdlkjfslkdf
> 
> I basically wrote this as soon as I was done with my mini bang fic and the words just flowed seamlessly. Seems even my brain was missing writing this fic. 
> 
> Don't know if I am going to be going back to my schedule, turns out it was causing me more stress than I thought, but I will be posting hopefully regularly enough again where y'all don't have to wait a month for the next chapter <3
> 
> Thank you [Em](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) for the beta!!

“Okay, so you already got all the paperwork from my desk right?” Alec asks as he and Izzy make their way to the ops center. 

It’s December 25th, the Day of the Angel, and the Institute is quiet for the first time in a year. No sirens blaring, no sound of boots on the marble floor, no Shadowhunters rushing down the halls. Alec always found it strange how the abandoned church can go from constant activity to nothing in a single night. It makes it feel like something bad is about to happen. In reality, all that happens is that his siblings drag him out to a club and he sits at their booth while he watches Izzy and Jace have fun. At least this time he has an excuse for not going with them. 

“Yes, Alec,” Izzy drawls, rolling her eyes. “For the millionth time, I got the papers from your desk.”

“And the folder from-”

“-from Wildbane,” Izzy finishes for him. Izzy turns to him with a huff and they come to a stop in the hallway right before they enter the ops center. “You need to relax, Hermano. I got this.”

“I know you do, I wasn’t saying that you don’t. It’s just-” Alec does an offhand gesture to himself. 

“It’s just that you’re nervous about Alicante,” Izzy laughs at him. 

She pats him on the shoulder before smoothing out his suit. The gesture is eerily similar to how their mother used to fix their clothes when they were younger. Always having to look presentable when their parents would take them to Clave social gatherings before putting a stop to that after him, Izzy and Jace broke a  _ very _ expensive vase. After that, Hodge was put in charge of watching them while their parents went to the parties. Izzy readjusts his tie once more before she’s satisfied. 

“Magnus knows his stuff. I’ll make sure to get the name of the tailor he sent you to.”

“I’m sure you will have more than enough opportunities after tonight’s meeting,” Alec snorts. 

Magnus had refused to let him go to Alicante with one of his old suits and got him fitted for a brand new one. He was nervous at first thinking that Magnus was going to get something too flashy for the event, but looking at the three-piece charcoal plaid suit, he worried for nothing. Alec has never had a suit fit him so perfectly before this one. He adjusts the wrist cuffs that have his and Magnus’ initials on them and smiles. His boyfriend wanted to make sure that he had a piece of him while in Alicante and gave him custom cufflinks.

“You really are gone for him, huh?” Izzy notes and Alec looks up from where he was staring at the engraved MB on his right cuff.

“Yeah,” he says softly. “I think I want to try and propose again.”

Izzy lights up at the admission and does a small dance with a squee of excitement. “By the Angel, really?” She loudly whispers, looking around to make sure that no one was around to hear this conversation. “Do you know when you want to do it? How do you want to do it? Where?”

“Whoa, Izzy,” Alec laughs. “Calm down. I still have some time ‘til I want to do it, but to answer your question, I want to do it on New Year’s Eve on the roof at the loft.”

Since their last conversation on the roof had been heavy, he wanted to replace it with something a lot happier. And what better memory than the memory of their proposal? Mira had been secretly helping him with what he should say for the new proposal. It has to be perfect this time around. Last time was in a rush and he didn’t plan it properly and it backfired on him. After their talk, Magnus knows his heart was in the right place, but they both had agreed that he should have waited. Now with the new year upon them, why not celebrate it by becoming engaged to the man he loves with his heart and soul?

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea,” Izzy says. “Magnus is going to love that.”

“I hope he does or Mira will throw a fit. She was the one to come up with the idea of proposing on the roof.” Mira had been very firm in her plan even though he was the one who was going to propose. It’s not like he was going to veto the idea anyway, it is the perfect plan.

“That dragon is too cute for her own good,” Izzy giggles. “She’s got you wrapped around her tail.”

“Don’t let her know that,” Alec laughs. “Come on, let's not keep the others waiting too long. And thank you, Izzy, for everything.”

“Anything for you, Alec.”

They turn the corner to the ops center and at the center console is Jace, Clary, Simon, Magnus, and Mira talking in hushed whispers. He tries to reach out to Mira with their connection and doesn’t hear anything. Whatever they’re talking about, Mira doesn’t want them to know, and judging by the wicked grin on Jace’s face and the smiles on Simon and Clary, he thinks he’s better off not knowing. 

Simon is the first to catch sight of him and Izzy approaching and elbows Clary in the ribs to get her to stop talking. That causes Clary and Jace to look over at him and straighten, acting like nothing important was being said. He watches as Magnus laughs and Mira rolls her eyes at the trio’s antics. 

“Alexander,” Magnus purrs. “You look absolutely ravishing.”

“You saw me in the suit earlier,” Alec points out, not stopping his boyfriend from running his hands across the suit. They already had a moment at the loft that almost made them late because Magnus couldn’t keep his hands off of him. 

“Oh I know, but that doesn’t mean you look any less delectable.” Magnus presses a chaste kiss to his lips, fixing his pocket square while doing so.

“That is my brother you are talking about, please stop,” Jace whines.

**_You’re just jealous that Magnus bought him an expensive suit and you still look like that,_ ** Mira says, looking at Jace from her spot on Magnus’ shoulders. 

“What’s wrong with this?” Jace frowns, looking down at his black attire. If Alec hadn’t been dating Magnus, he would have agreed, but he knows some things about fashion now and his brother is pretty much still wearing his patrol attire. 

**_The fact that you don’t know is the problem._ **

“Mira,” Alec warns but he doesn’t try to stop the smile on his face. “Be nice.”

**_That was nice. I was helping him discover that his wardrobe is bad._ **

“You know, you are right. I could always use a new pair of boots, care to offer, Mira?” Jace jokes, taking out his small pocket knife and twirling it in his hands staring at the small dragon.

**_You can try it, Blondie, but I can’t promise that you won’t be bald by the end of it,_ ** Mira growls, smoke puffing out of her nostrils. She looks ready to leap at Jace and his parabatai doesn’t help the situation by waving the knife at her one more time before putting it away.

“Guys, please,” Alec sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m already worried about going to Alicante, I don’t need to worry about you two getting into a fight while I’m gone for a few hours.”

“Don’t worry,” Clary giggles, patting a hand on Jace’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure they don’t argue too much and stop Jace from saying something stupid.”

“That does very little to reassure me, Fray,” Alec says at the same time Jace lets out an offending sound.

“You guys are clearly jealous of the bond Mira and I have,” Jace huffs. “It’s just all jokes, right Mira?”

Mira only stares at his parabatai before shooting a small ball of fire towards him. Alec stifles his laugh as Jace jumps back to avoid the tiny flame. The others have no reservations and openly laugh at Jace’s reaction. Alec lets out a sigh and tucks his head under Magnus’ as his boyfriend chuckles and wraps his arms around him.

“Please keep an eye on them while I’m gone,” Alec silently asks him.

Magnus presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Of course, darling. Though if Jace does deserve it, I’ll let him wallow in sadness for a bit before fixing it.”

“You’re all menaces,” Alec groans, getting a laugh out of Magnus.

**_Didn’t you say earlier that you sometimes want to throw Jace at a ravener’s nest?_ ** Mira points out, nudging the side of his head. Alec doesn’t hear anyone respond so she must only be speaking to him.

**_That was a private conversation and I would prefer to keep it that way, Mira,_ ** Alec says, peeking up at the dragon.  **_Or else I will tell Jace how you really feel about him._ **

**_You wouldn’t dare._ **

**_Try me._ **

Mira glares before turning her head away from him. Alec lifts his head and sees everyone staring at him with goofy smiles. He realizes that he was basically cuddling his boyfriend in the middle of ops and feels heat rushing to his cheeks. Alec has never been happier for the holiday as the room is empty and none of his people saw him. Not that he’s ashamed of his relationship, but the last thing he needs is all of them cooing at him. They wouldn’t let it go until he did something else that they could talk about. 

Magnus smiles at him, raising a hand to his cheek, wordlessly comforting him. His boyfriend, soon to be fiance, really knows him too well. 

As much as he wants to stay in Magnus’ arms, he can’t be late to the gala. He takes a step back from Magnus and checks his suit one last time to make sure his movements didn’t put anything out of place. He turns to Izzy one last time, ready to say something but Izzy interrupts him.

“Yes, Alec, I have everything prepared,” she huffs.

“I was going to say good luck and that I’m proud of you,” Alec says, making his sister snort.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She walks over and gives him a hug. “Be careful and try not to make too many enemies with your stances,” she whispers in his ear.

“No promises,” he whispers back and they share one last smile before he turns to Magnus.

Magnus waves his hand and a portal opens in the ops center. Alec leans in for one last kiss and walks towards the portal. He stops right at the edge of the portal and turns around.

“Have fun tonight guys and make sure that the council is not holding Izzy up for the whole night,” he says.

**_Bye, Alexander,_ ** Mira says with a short wave of her tail.

**_Bye, Mira. I promise I won’t be gone long. I’ll be back before you know it._ **

Mira hums in response and that’s the best he knows he’s going to get from the small dragon. He turns towards the portal and steps through. 

_ I’ll stay for an hour and then go,  _ he thinks to himself. 

* * *

Magnus watches as the portal closes behind Alec leaving the rest of them at the Institute. He feels Mira curl around his shoulders tighter. He chuckles quietly, raising a hand to pet her head.

“Don’t worry, Mira, he won’t be gone long,” Magnus reassures.

**_How do you know? What if he doesn’t come home until tomorrow?_ **

“Well for one, Alec is not one for parties,  _ especially  _ Clave parties and galas, but sadly it is his duty as Head of the Institute,” Magnus says. “If he wants to make any allies and friends to help him in reforming the Clave, going to these gala events are his best bet.”

**_I still don’t like being away from him._ **

“You and me both, Dear.” Magnus tilts his head to rest on hers. He looks over to the others and sees Clary bouncing on her feet, clearly wanting to continue their conversation. “Yes, Biscuit?”

Izzy and Magnus walk over to where the others are still around the table. Izzy looks like she wants to ask what they were talking about but Clary doesn’t give her the chance.

“Are you really going to propose to Alec on New Year’s Eve?” She practically squeals in delight. 

Magnus laughs at her enthusiasm; it warms his heart that she’s so excited about his idea for the proposal. Magnus glances at Izzy to see her reaction to the idea and only finds the shadowhunter smirking at him. Of course she wouldn’t be shocked by the news. With how many times she glances at the Lightwood family ring around his neck, Magnus wouldn’t be surprised if she was already preparing a proposal dinner for them herself.

“Yes, I plan on proposing on New Year’s Eve,” Magnus confirms. “It seems like the perfect time to do it and I don’t know if I can hold off for much longer. Alexander is making it too easy for me to blurt out the words and I would rather plan it and not have it be when I wake up to his sleeping face in the morning.”

“I’m pretty sure you could propose to Alec while he was on the toilet and he would say yes,” Jace points out with a chuckle. “Our brother is so gone for you, Magnus, he would be a fool to not say yes.”

“And New Year’s Eve is the perfect time to do it! It’s the ultimate way to signify your love and the next chapter in your lives!” Simon rambles on. “It’s like the proposal scene in-”

Magnus tunes the vampire out. While he loves Simon’s enthusiasm, he doesn’t need his proposal compared to a movie. He watches as Clary agrees with Simon while Izzy and Jace have no idea what Simon is talking about. Magnus makes a mental note to make movie nights a weekly thing since apparently Shadowhunters have no taste in movies. He had hoped that it was just Alec who didn’t know mundane culture but it seems his siblings also have no idea about them either which is incredibly tragic and he plans on rectifying that when things have gone back to normal.

**_Does he always talk this much?_ ** Mira groans. Magnus looks at his shoulder and sees her trying to cover her ears with her wings.  **_I don’t even know what he’s even talking about but I want it to stop. I thought I was finally free from torture not brought back to it._ **

Magnus is unable to hold back the laugh that escapes his lips, stopping Simon’s rambling as the vampire squints at the two of them. Magnus tries to hide his laugh behind his hand, but it’s clear to anyone by his shoulders shaking and Mira’s smug face that he’s doing a terrible job. 

“You can at least try to look like you didn’t just make fun of me,” Simon pouts.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Magnus lies, fiddling with his ear cuff. He turns to Izzy in hopes of changing the topic. “So Isabelle, are you ready to lead this meeting.”

“Not you, too,” she groans, rolling her eyes. “I’ve already had Alec badgering me today, I don’t need to hear it from you.”

“Oh, believe me, I heard enough of it, too,” Magnus chuckles.

**_He didn’t shut up about this meeting all week._ **

“He’s just been nervous guys,” Jace says, placing a hand over where his parabatai rune is at. “You all realize that this is his first big gala as Head of the Institute, right? He’s going to be picked apart by those snobby clave members for the changes he’s doing here.” Jace looks at Izzy with a half-smile. “I think he was hoping you would say you can’t do it so he could try and miss out on the gala.”

“As if I would ever be anything but great at leading this meeting,” Izzy sniffs haughtily, sticking her nose in the air. “Besides, Alec knows how important attending the gala is no matter how much he didn’t want to go.”

“That is true,” a new voice says. He doesn’t have to look at his shoulders to know that Mira is already glamored. The dragon seems to sense people before they even enter the room 

The group looks over to see Lorenzo and Underhill entering the ops center, Magnus notes that the couple are in casual wear, looking ready to go out for the night. 

“Mr. Rey,” Izzy announces, walking over to shake his hand. “Thank you for coming.”

“Already in the same mindset as you brother during these meetings,” Lorenzo chuckles, accepting her hand. “You two are more alike than I originally thought.”

“Please, I am nothing like Alec,” she laughs. “But I do hope I can lead this meeting with the same integrity as him.”

“That I have no doubt of,” he compliments.

“Flirting with another while your boyfriend is right next to you, Lorenzo? How unbecoming,” Magnus jabs. While he and Lorenzo have laid to rest their little dispute, it is far too easy to rile up the High Warlock when it comes to his relationship. Magnus of course is overjoyed at the fact that he is dating a Shadowhunter after all the fuss he had given him and Alexander. So maybe he’s going to rub the salt in that particular wound for a bit longer than necessary.

“Ah, Mr. Bane, I did not realize that they allowed former High Warlocks to these meetings,” Lorenzo fires right back. Mira bristles on his shoulder and he has to fight the urge to raise his hand to placate her.

**_Easy, Mira. We are only messing with each other,_ ** Magnus says to her. 

“Settle boys,” Maia says as she and Lily enter the institute. “I would hate for Alec to find out that you two are bickering again.”

“We are doing no such thing.”

“I was just making a comment.”

The two warlocks share a smirk with another at answering at the same time. They will settle this little confrontation at a later date, no need to bring others into it. 

“As for your observation, the others and I are here to wait for Isabelle to get out of the meeting before heading over to Hunter’s Moon for the night,” Magnus answers. “No need to let the night go to waste because of a meeting.”

“Tell me about it,” Lily snorts rolling her eyes. “The one night where Shadowhunters are not out on the streets and I am stuck here inside their Institute when I could be out having fun. The Seelies would put a damper on the night by only being available today.”

“The meeting will only take thirty minutes tops. This is more of an end of the year discussion than anything else,” Izzy eases. “Believe me when I say I would much rather not be here on my night off either.”

“I hope that’s true,” Lily says, eyeing Izzy with disdain. “I am not afraid to walk out of this meeting if it goes over.”

“I will make sure not to hold that against you,” Izzy smiles with a grin a bit on the sharp side. Magnus is impressed that she is not saying more against the vampire’s attitude but he also remembers how Alec was in the first few meetings. He took a lot of hits from the others so as not to create a divide between them all before the council could really set off. Of course Isabelle would want to do the same for her brother’s sake.

“Where are the Seelies anyway?” Lily looks around ops. “One would think they would show up on time to a meeting on the only day that they are available.”

“Last I checked the meeting is not supposed to start for another ten minutes,” Maia snorts, bumping shoulders with the vampire. “Maybe cool your jets for a second there, Lily.”

Lily huffs, crossing her arms and flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I’m just saying, don’t plan a meeting on a holiday and then not show up on time for it.”

Magnus watches the interaction with amusement. Of course Maia and Lily would become friends. Poor Alec must get teamed up on a lot in the meetings with those two stubborn ladies in the room. He looks at Maia and is relieved to see her look so happy and carefree. After everything that happened with the Praetor Lupus, Jordan, and Luke, Magnus is glad to see that she is taking the role of alpha with great strides. 

He’s taken out of thoughts by the front door of the Institute opening and closing. Six Seelie guards make their way through the room which causes everyone to go tense. Magnus looks over at Isabelle and sees the confusion on her face, it seems that the Seelies pulled a fast one on her as well. 

“Hello,” Izzy says as the guards approach the group. “I didn’t realize that you needed that many soldiers to escort you, Meliron.”

“That would only be if Meliorn was the one who came to this meeting,” a feminine voice answers. The guards come to a stop and spread apart revealing the Seelie Queen. To say that everyone is surprised by her presence is an understatement. 

Before anyone has a chance to reply, Magnus is pushed back by a heavy force and hits the ground. Screams and the sounds of weapons being drawn occur at the same time a low, deep, predatorial growl echoes through the room. Magnus looks up and sees Mira standing there in her half form, about seven feet tall, staring down the Seelie Queen. Smoke is pouring from her mouth as she bares her teeth and her wings are spread high behind her. Magnus doesn’t know what to do or say as the knights aim their spears at her neck, he freezes where he is, as does everyone else, at the sudden presence of a dragon in the room.

Magnus looks to the others and sees that Lorenzo has backed up Andrew, Maia, and Lily behind him and has his magic at the ready, yellow sparks at his fingertips. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon are at the other end of the room, staring at Mira not knowing what to do. Jace looks over at him in question, Magnus shrugs not knowing what to say. He has no idea what set of Mira to reveal herself. Magnus nods his head towards the weapons room behind Jace and Izzy, letting them know to possibly be prepared for a fight to break out. Jace nods his head and taps his sister on the arm, nodding towards the room so that they’re all on the same page. 

Magnus slowly pushes himself off the ground and looks at Mira. The dragon has not taken her eyes off the Queen who is wearing a smirk, but a closer look at her posture, she is nervous. Nervous about what? Before Magnus can say anything, Mira’s voice echoes in his head.

**_You,_ ** she growls at the queen, stepping forward.  **_How dare you show your presence here after what you did._ **

Well, Magnus was definitely not expecting that from the dragon. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watches as the room jumps meaning that Mira is letting everyone hear her voice.

“Mira,” Magnus says slowly as he approaches the dragon. “Mira, you need to calm down.”

**_I will not calm down!_ ** She says with a roar, making the knights step back from her.  **_It’s her, Magnus. She was behind it all along!_ **

“Behind what?” He asks, unsure of where she is going with this. A low rumble shakes the floor as flames spark in Mira’s mouth.

**_She’s the one who held me captive. She’s the one who helped keep Alexander prisoner, let him be tortured. She’s the one working with Jonathan._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works) for Beta'ing <3

Alec steps out of the portal, landing just outside the city walls of Alicante. He takes in the view of the City of Glass, its towers standing tall over its buildings, keeping out any unwanted demons. _And apparently dragons,_ he thinks as he makes his way to the entrance. Ever since Mira told him about the hidden history of his people, his view on Alicante has changed drastically.

While he will always consider it part of his home, he doesn’t hold it on a pedestal anymore. If this past year has told him anything about the Nephilim, is that his people need to change. No longer will he allow them to hide their past from the rest of the world. The Nephilim need to own up to their mistakes or they are going to be doomed to repeat it and Alec for one does not want another uprising.

He nods to the guards posted at the entrance as he passes through. He spots Aline immediately, the shadowhunter is wearing a sleek navy blue dress that splits down the right of her hip. Her gold heels sparkle in the light coming from the torches mounted on the wall. 

“Alec!” She greets, giving him a hug. She holds him at arm's length giving him a once over. “Looking good! This suit looks incredible.”

“Thanks, Aline,” he says. “Magnus wouldn’t let me leave the loft in anything less.”

Alec loops her arm in his and the duo begin to make their way to the gala. Stepping out of the tunnel, he’s greeted to the night lights of Alicante. He forgets how the city can take away one’s breath with its architecture and location. Being nestled in a valley between the mountains, hidden away from the mundane world, gives the city a feel of mystery and excitement. For a society that uses advanced technology, it always amused him that they still only used horses in the glass city, roads and sidewalks paved with bricks. He looks around and sees that most of the streets are empty with a few people out and about, most families deciding to go out in the world for the day, not bound by duty to be stuck in the city. 

If it weren’t for Magnus, and now Mira, Alec would forget that stars even existed. New York will always be his home, but the light pollution makes it incredibly hard to see anything in the sky that is not airplanes. Looking up at the starry sky, Alec wishes he could bring Magnus and Mira here, though Mira has a headstart on that. Maybe in the future, if things go right, he _can_ bring them here.

Suddenly his nerves start to get the best of him about this event. Knowing that he will be the youngest Head there is starting to repeat in his head. While he’s aware that there are people in the Clave who support what he’s doing in New York, it’s not a lot. He looks at Aline with a smile, though having the daughter of the Consul on your side is an added bonus. 

“So,” Alec starts, “How is Helen?”

The simple question makes Aline almost trip and Alec uses their looped arms to prevent her from eating pavement. 

“What? Helen?” Aline stutters out. “She’s great. She’s been uh, helping me with some research.”

“Research huh?” Alec smirks, immediately remembering Jace’s Book Club. “What are you guys researching? Must be important if you’re not helping your mother in her office.”

“It is,” she huffs. “Just because you caught me off guard doesn’t mean I wasn’t telling the truth. We’re looking more into the heavenly fire, with the shards gathered from when Jace used it to free Clary of the twinning rune it exploded. Thankfully no one was hurt, though from what I heard it was a close call.”

“I hope you’re not looking to make another _cleansing serum,_ ” Alec jokes, and judging by the dirty look Aline sends him, it was not a good one. “What do you plan to learn from it?”

“I was looking to see if it can be replicated to create a more powerful weapon to be used in more dangerous hunts,” she explains, her expression turning sorrowful. “Too many shadowhunters have died to Behemoth demons. If we can create a new material, one that is made from heavenly fire, think of how many lives can be saved. I know that it’s not a common demon that we encounter but,” Aline looks up at the demon towers in deep thought, “if I can prevent death from happening and having to explain to another family why their child, brother, sister is not coming back, it’s worth it. And not just for shadowhunters either, those demons have taken even more lives of the downworld. I want to save both and who knows, maybe I can start working with a warlock to create a spell to help, too.”

“I think that’s amazing, Aline,” he compliments. “Well, if you and Helen ever need help, I know that Izzy has been looking to do more with weapon crafting ever since she recreated the heavenly sword. Apparently she now has an itch to create new weapons more than ever.”

“I will keep that in mind if you don’t mind me stealing your Weapons Master for a few days,” she teases.

“I think you underestimate how much she is going to freak out when you ask her,” Alec chuckles. 

They make it to the courtyard leading up to the gala, the giant Pantheon-like structure looms over them. It’s pillars rise high above them with the roof blocking out the moon. Torches light the cobblestone path leading up the staircase now lined with a golden rug. There are a few people standing outside the gala making small talk as Alec and Aline head inside. 

“Anything I should know before entering the lion's den,” Alec fake whispers to her. 

“It’s going to be fine, Alec,” Aline laughs, patting him on the arm.

Passing the entrance, they are stopped by security and give their names. Security is tighter than he would have thought for an event like this, but with the current state of the shadow world, it makes sense. They nod their head at the guards before entering the main ballroom. 

“So,” Aline trails off, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “Have you thought about it?”

“Thought about what?” Alec feigns ignorance, looking everywhere but at her. Aline halts her steps causing him to stop as well with their arms still being linked.

“Please Alec, I might be working with Helen on the heavenly fire, but I still know what goes on in my mother’s office.” He makes a noncommittal hum at Aline’s words and she unlinks their arms and slaps him on the shoulder. “Quit playing coy, Alec! I know she sent you a personal letter!”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckles. He looks around, making sure that no one is within hearing range. Jia would probably have his head if this news was released before she can make it public. “Jia asked me to be the next Inquisitor.”

Aline jumps up and down in her heels. “I knew it!” She whispers excitedly. “I knew that letter was important! She wouldn’t even let me proofread it before she sent it off. I was only able to see your name on the envelope. By the Angel, are you gonna say yes?”

“I don’t know,” he admits.

“You don’t know?” She asks incredulously, a bit too loud. Aline winces at her raised tone as it gets a few heads to turn her way. Alec ushers her to the side of the room, grabbing flutes of champagne for the both of them, and settles at a standing table. “How can you not know? Alec, this could change the game! Everything you have been working towards in New York with the Downworld Cabinet could be launched into a global change throughout the entire Clave!”

“I know that Aline, but it’s not that easy.” He looks at the MB engraved on his cufflink, rubbing it between his thumb and finger. Aline tracks the movement and sees what he’s starting at.

“Magnus,” she realizes. “Downworlders are not allowed in Alicante.”

“I can’t just leave him behind. Not after everything that’s happened in the past months,” Alec admits. 

Alec would never be the first to admit how much their breakups affected him. It would have to take Jace telling all their close friends and family for everyone to know how Alec was doing emotionally. He still remembers when Jace came into his office before the Clary undercover mission and he had asked if he was okay, that the bond was feeling wrong. Alec had been so caught up in his pain that he had forgotten to block his emotions.

“What are you going to do then?” She asks, twirling her champagne flute.

“I want to say yes, believe me, I do,” he chuckles. “But how am I able to make the change when the person I want to change the world for can’t be by my side?”

“That’s simple, leave him,” a voice pipes up from behind Alec. It takes everything in him to not turn and immediately punch the person. Alec can recognize that voice anywhere in any room and judging by the grimace on Aline’s face, it’s exactly who he expects as he turns.

“Whitelaw,” Alec greets. The older man is as unpleasant as the last time Alec had spoken to him which was when Jia had offered him a position under her months ago. Whitelaw had not been quiet about his disapproval of Jia’s choice. “I’m sure you have better things to do than eavesdrop on a conversation.”

“When it has to do with _Bane_ , I always keep an ear to the wall,” Whitelaw explains. “The dastardly warlock has caused more problems for the Clave than necessary.” 

“Ah yes, Magnus told me one of those stories, something about stopping a group of shadowhunters from killing innocent warlocks by portaling the shadowhunters to the local pond,” Alec retells. Aline giggles behind him as they both watch the man fluster. “Must have been hard getting all the algae out of your boots.”

“Those warlocks were being investigated for rumors of demonic rituals,” Whitlaw justifies, shrugging. “But that’s not what I was talking about. Your _boyfriend_ kept pestering the Clave the two weeks you were missing. Begging us not to call off the search and rescue.” Whitelaw takes a sip of his drink, making sure his words hit home. And they did. Alec’s grip on his drink tightens and he feels Aline come to stand next to him. “I personally didn’t see the point in continuing the search.”

“Thank you for sharing your opinion, Whitelaw,” Aline drawls, making a shooing motion with her hand. “You can go back to your mistress that you claim you don’t have.”

“How dare you-”

“I believe she asked you to leave,” Alec says, using his commanding voice that he uses for unruly shadowhunters. It does the trick, Alec watches with great satisfaction as the man straightens his spine, realizes what he’s done, and leaves them alone. He lets out a sigh and downs the rest of his champagne and sets the glass down on the table. 

“I should have seen him approaching,” Aline apologizes, but Alec waves her off.

“It’s not the first time the man has said something about my relationship or how I am running the New York Institute and it most definitely won’t be the last,” he scoffs. “The man has been on my ass since the Soul Sword incident, he thinks that I was the one to leak it to the downworld that they did not have it in their possession.”

“Still doesn’t give him the right to talk about you or Magnus like that,” she defends.

“True, but just think about how satisfying it’s going to be when I become Inquisitor and he has to actually listen to me,” he says with a grin that matches the one on Aline’s face. 

“So you are going to say yes.”

“I want to, but I think I need to talk to your mother about a few things first,” he says. 

Jia is a force to be reckoned with, especially after all the events that went down in New York, but she has seen some sort of potential in him even after the warning she gave him for the whole ordeal with Lilith. He has to assume that his leadership in New York is going well if she’s asking _him_ to be the next Inquisitor. 

_Inquisitor._

Angel, just thinking the word makes Alec’s stomach swoop with an unknown joy. The possibilities are endless with what he could do with that position, the changes he could make; fair and equal rights to all downworlders, a rewrite of the accords, letting those wrongly accused go free. Alec wants to do it all, reform the Clave so that everyone in the shadow world is treated equally, no matter what kind of blood runs through them. 

“I’ll set up a meeting then,” Aline says, elbowing his side with a grin. “I’m sure she’s going to have a headache for months to come with you working at her side.”

“I’ll try not to be that much of a nuisance,” he chuckles. Aline lets out a snort at the statement knowing him too well to know that he’s going to be a thorn in her mother’s side in the coming weeks. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the woman in question and watches as she approaches the center of the room. Jia looks as stunning as her daughter in her long hunter green dress that has a small trail behind her. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Jia announces to the room, gathering everyone’s attention. “Thank you for coming tonight to celebrate the Day of the Angel and to commemorate the hard work all of our Institute heads have done in the past year. These past months alone have been rough but we Nephilim were able to persevere and push through all the trails that the angel Raziel put us through.”

Alec can’t hold back a snort and tries to hide it with a cough when the people around him turn their heads. Aline has to hide her laugh at the action behind her hands as to not seem like she is being rude to her mother. Alec shoots her a small glare which she responds with a shrug. Good to know Aline is on his side when it comes to the nonsense that is this speech. 

“Now with the Circle finally gone and Valentine dead, we can truly move on and towards a better future for us. I want to start this night off by thanking those who fought on the frontline against Valentine and his followers.” Jia looks around the room and when her eyes land on his, he feels a sense of unworthiness but also pride rush through his veins. And judging by the heated stares that he’s getting from others, that feeling of unworthiness is a mutual feeling. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute. You and the people who work under you have been more than efficient the ending half of the year. You’ve lost many but still held your head high in the face of adversary, even when many doubted your skills as a leader. I, myself included in those who did not think that you were capable of being Head.” 

Alec stands in shock at Jia’s words. It was barely two months ago that she told him he was on thin ice for the whole ordeal with Lilith and now she’s standing in front of the highest ranking officials of the Clave giving him praise. He wants to lean over and tell Aline to pinch him because he must be dreaming, but when he glances at her, he sees a wide grin on her face meaning she knew this was going to happen and didn’t tell her. 

“I would like to raise a toast to you, Mr. Lightwood, for your leadership as Head these past months.” Jia raises her glass and others follow suit. “In the short amount of time that you have been Head, you have shown that the Clave has a ways to go before it can right the wrongs it has committed in the past. Thank you for all the-”

Before she can finish, the doors to the ballroom burst open. The Nephilim guards that stood posted outside fall to the ground dead, stabbed through the chest. Everyone gasps as they watch Jonathan Morgenstern strut into the room, black wings on display, eyes black as the night, and a sickening grin on his face. Alec's skin turns to ice as he stares at the flaming red weapon in the man’s hand. He covers his parabatai rune instinctually at the sight of the Morningstar Sword. 

“Sorry to interrupt your little speech,” Jonathan announces. “But I have a few things I would like to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Once again it has been a while lol
> 
> Sorry for the wait 😅
> 
> We are getting close to the finale!! I couldn't be more excited to pump out these chapters!!
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than what I have previously written, but this was something that I _had_ to write
> 
> Thank you to [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works) for the beta <3  
> AND ALSO FOR THIS AMAZING [MOODBOARD](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/post/631686048063356928/a-dragons-bond-a-malec-fic-by-skylar102-alec) SDFJSLKFJS

“Mira,” Magnus says slowly as he approaches the dragon. “Mira, you need to calm down.”

**_I will not calm down!_ ** She says with a roar, the knights take a step back from her.  **_It’s her, Magnus. She was behind it all along!_ **

“Behind what?” He asks, unsure of where she is going with this. A low rumble shakes the floor as flames spark in Mira’s mouth.

**_She’s the one who held me captive. She’s the one who helped keep Alexander prisoner, let him be tortured. She’s the one working with Jonathan._ **

The room goes silent, the Seelie Knights lower their spears from Mira’s neck. He’s pretty sure he hears Clary whisper ‘By the Angel’ behind him. Magnus’ eyes leave Mira and focus on the Seelie Queen, but she doesn’t notice him, her eyes stay trained on the dragon. 

“Your Highness,” Magnus says. “Is what Mira says true? Were you the one that kept Alexander hidden from all forms of traceable magic?”

The Queen changes her demeanor, head raised higher than before, looking as much as a deceiver as she always has been. “I was not aware of where Mr. Lightwood was being kept by Jonathan Morgenstern.”

**_Liar!_ ** Mira hisses, smoke pouring out of her mouth now. She’s seconds away from setting the Queen on fire and while Magnus would not attempt to stop her, he needs to know what happened. Magnus places a hand on her neck, petting her scales to calm her.  **_I heard you, I recognize your voice from when you kept me in that dark cell. You were speaking to Jonathan right before I was able to use what little of Alexander and I’s combined strength we had left to escape._ **

“I am uncertain of what you are talking about,” she replies, slowly backing away from Mira. Her guards haven’t moved to protect her, they look at their Queen in shock. If what Mira is saying is true, this could have serious repercussions for the Seelies. This kind of offense would not be ignored by the Clave. “I did not know that Alec Lightwood was being kept in one of my palace’s cells.”

“You probably made sure to not know  _ where _ he was being kept,” Jace speaks up. Magnus looks back at the others, the other cabinet members stand behind the shadowhunters. There’s fury in Jace’s eyes, his hand on his weapon but not drawn. Izzy and Clary are in the same stance, ready to go should the Queen attack. “Because that’s what you do isn’t it? Tell half truths. You say you don’t know what cell he was in doesn’t mean you weren’t aware of his presence. What is it you always say, the Seelies have their way of staying in the know? So let me ask this, your Majesty, was my brother being kept in your palace?”

The Queen doesn’t answer his question and that’s all Magnus needs to know before his own magic starts to spark at his fingertips. How  _ dare _ she enter this Institute well aware of the crimes she committed. For two weeks Magnus was plagued with nightmares and fears that they were not going to find Alec in time. The cries that Jace let out for his brother at the pain the parabatai bond put him through. The nights he stayed up with Jace knowing that the man he loved was being tortured at the hands of a psychopath. The countless meetings with the Clave he attended, begging them not to call off the search for Alec. 

Magnus would gladly destroy her if it meant giving back only a fraction of what she allowed Jonathan to do to Alec. 

**_Answer the question,_ ** Mira growls. 

“I was not aware of what cell Mr. Lightwood was being held in my palace,” she states. 

Magnus is pushed back by Mira once again as she snarls and charges the Queen. Lorenzo rushes forward to catch Magnus before he falls to the ground again. The others come to stand next to the two as they watch the scene play out in front of them. 

“Help me!” She demands as she backs away from Mira, looking to her knights. The Seelie Knights that accompanied her make no move to assist her. Her back slams into a pillar and when she attempts to dart away, Mira flicks her tail and a swirl of dark purple magic ties her to the pillar. 

**_For one hundred years, you let me_ ** **_rot_ ** **_in that cell,_ ** Mira growls as she stalks forward.  **_For one hundred years, you tortured me, starved me, and used me for your entertainment. All because I would not bond to you. Now that I know what you look like, I am not letting you out of my sight. I won’t let you blind me with your magic again._ **

The Queen struggles to get out of the binding, fear clear in her eyes. Her adult form changes to that of a child, the one she always uses to her advantage. No one would dare harm what looks to be a child.

“Release me,” she demands, voice wavering. She turns her gaze to Magnus. “Tell your  _ pet _ to release me.”

“She’s not my pet,” Magnus says with a shrug. “Mira is Alec’s bonded dragon. Something that I am sure you already knew since you decided to make this appearance rather than sending Meliorn here.”

“I was actually expecting Mr. Lightwood to be here,” the Queen reveals. Her eyes widen and she stares down at the magic twisted around her. “I thought he would put his duty ahead of some silly gala to be here. Why am I speaking these words!”

**_The magic around you makes you speak the truth. Not even Seelie can use their half truths to fool it. To fool me._ **

A shiver makes its way down Magnus’ spine. The air in the room has shifted, it feels heavy on his shoulders. He looks at the others to see if they are feeling the same thing and sees Lorenzo staring at his hands, flipping them back and forth as he witnesses purple sparks alongside his magic. Magnus checks his hands and sees the same thing. Purple swirls around his hands and crawl up his arms. Magnus reaches out with his own power and a surge of powerful magic reaches back. He has only felt this kind of power when in the presence of his father. 

This was the power that Mira mentioned weeks ago, the power that her parents gave to fallen angels to help them survive in Hell.  _ Dragon’s magic.  _ He’s read countless books on the subject, researched alongside some of the oldest warlocks on the earth to try and replicate this magic. Nothing he’s done has come even close to this. 

“This is unlawful, the Accords would not see this as a confession,” the Queen stutters out. Magnus watches as Mira moves in close, her head dips to be eye level with the Queen.

**_I am not restricted by the Accords,_ ** she growls. 

**_I am a dragon. I have been alive longer than the ages combined in this room. I do not follow the laws of people who murdered my kind in cold blood._ ** Mira prowls around the pillar, wings knocking into the tech in the ops center creating sparks as it crashes to the floor.  **_Tell me, what was your intention for coming here tonight?_ **

“To stop Mr. Lightwood from going to Alicante,” the Queen grits out. It’s obvious that she is not saying these words of her own will. The magic around her forces her to speak. “And to keep Clarissa here too.”

“Why me?” Clary asks. “Even with the Institute empty, shadowhunters would only be a call away if Jonathan made an appearance.”

“That’s because he has other plans to take care of first. Stop this magic now!” 

_ Other plans.  _ Something about that sentence makes Magnus’ stomach drop. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cellphone. He hasn’t gotten a message or call from Alec and knows he shouldn’t expect one. There’s no need for his boyfriend to call him while at the gala, but he still pulls up Alec’s number and calls it. Straight to voicemail. He hangs up and tries to call again, same thing. By the time he tries to redial for the third time, his hands are shaking.

“Magnus?” Izzy asks. “Magnus, what’s wrong?”

**_What other plans,_ ** Mira asks.

This can’t be happening. Alec got away, he got free from Jonathan. Jonathan wouldn’t be that bold to make a move tonight.  _ Please pick up,  _ Magnus begs. 

“You can’t call for backup, if there is none.”

As if the universe heard her, the Institute is bathed in a dark red and sirens start to wail. Underhill rushes to a monitor to see where the alert is coming from. Everyone in the room huddles closer together, shadowhunters on the outside, protecting the Downworlders from whatever threat is about to come through the Institute’s doors. Magnus is gently moved by Lorenzo to the group, he’s too focused on getting a hold of Alec to do it himself. 

Mira doesn’t budge from her spot, eyes trained on the Queen. Before anyone can make a move, dark purple flames leave her mouth and the Seelie Queen bursts into flames. The Queen’s screams of agony are only drowned out by the sirens, reminding those watching on in shock that although one threat had been extinguished, another was looming somewhere outside of the walls. As the flames die out, all that’s left of the once powerful Queen is a pile of ashes and scorch marks. Her Knights rush forward to attack Mira but the dragon is quicker. A flick of her tail sends the guards across the room, unconscious before they hit the ground. 

“Magnus,” Isabelle says as she approaches him. “You need to calm down.”

How can he? Alec is clearly in trouble. They had made a deal, that if Magnus called him more than two times while he was in Alicante he would pick up. This is the sixth time he has redialed Alec’s number and still straight to voicemail. It’s too reminiscent of the two weeks when Alec was gone. Magnus would stay up late and call Alec’s phone number over and over again, just to hear his voice. He would play what used to feel countless, but now only numbered, videos on his phone that he captured of Alec around the loft or on their dates. 

The first night that Alec had stayed at the loft Magnus almost had a panic attack. He was afraid that the minute he closed his eyes that Alec wouldn’t be there, that it was all a dream. If it weren’t for the dragon occupying their bed with them, he would believe that. Even when Alec would be laying across his chest, soft snores filling the quiet of the room, he would pull out his phone and watch a video. The volume was low enough not to wake Alec, but enough to wake Mira. 

She would move from her spot under the covers and crawl up to his shoulders, curling into his neck. Soft purrs vibrating against him until he started to drift off, phone magicked to the nightstand with a small flick of her tail. He would always wake up to giggles those days. It wasn’t until Alec showed him a photo he captured the morning after of him and Mira sprawled out next to each other, one of her wings practically covering his face as they both slumbered on.

He vaguely registers hearing Mira whine and her stepping up to him, pushing her head into his hands as he stares down at his phone. When he doesn’t respond, she shifts into her smaller form and wraps herself around his neck, small purrs vibrate down his chest.

“Underhill what the hell is going on,” Jace demands.

The Head of Security only stares at his monitor in disbelief. 

“Alicante just declared a state of emergency,” he stutters out, looking up at all of them. “They’re under attack by demons of Edom.”

That’s all Magnus needs to hear, he drops the phone and flicks his wrist. Before anyone can stop him, Magnus is stepping through a portal to Alicante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Things are starting to get spicy!! 
> 
> Also please be aware of the tag I have added to this fic. It is a major plot point that will be coming up but not in this chapter. I'm changing it now so that I do not throw everyone for a loop when it happens. I wanted to emphasize this: 
> 
> **None of the main characters are going to stay dead**.
> 
> ~~Can't say the same for the villains though lol~~
> 
> I've been planning this since the beginning of this fic but wasn't sure if I wanted to add it immediately since it does not happen till the end of this story. I'm sorry if that upsets any of you, I debated on adding it for the longest time but I figured I would add it now. 
> 
> But since we are getting close to the end, I thought I would let everyone know now and be aware of the new tag!
> 
> Thank you guys for being awesome 💜
> 
> Thanks for the beta, [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works)!

Magnus doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he steps through the portal to Alicante. He doesn’t even question that he is now able to portal to the City of Glass, but as he takes in all the broken demon towers, he knows his answer. Demons are everywhere, attacking any person they can find. Shadowhunters scatter around doing what they can to fight off the oncoming hoard. Magnus knows that the city has defenses in case of an attack like this. There’s a reason why the downworld never planned an attack against the city, all of them know of the cannons hidden along the borders of the city.

There’s a dark, sinister feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He only ever gets that reaction when he’s going to his father in Edom. Red sparks flicker off his hands, calling out to him, beckoning him to use magic that he’s locked away for centuries. 

Magnus clenches his hands and forces his body to relax. Now is not the time to lose control of his magic.

 **_Magnus,_ ** Mira says, bumping his chin up. **_Look at the sky._ **

“Oh Lilith,” he whispers.

A massive rift is open over Alicante, it tears the sky apart as demons fly through. That explains why he feels Edom’s siren call. He normally prepares himself before visiting his father, wards around his own body to lock away the power his father has tempted him with and made him abuse all those centuries ago. Being in this realm and staring at Edom’s red sky terrifies him.

“Magnus!” Clary’s voice calls out. 

Magnus’ head snaps over to Izzy, Jace, and Clary coming through the portal he forgot to close. He only feels a tad guilty for running off the way he did, but he had to get to Alec. 

_Alexander._

Magnus spins looking for his boyfriend, his hand reaches to the ring around his neck and holds tight. He made the portal open to where Alec’s location would be. He’s never been more grateful for the bracelet that he and Mira made for Alec. Knowing he can get to his boyfriend at any time settled a storm in his heart that wouldn’t leave until he made it.

“By the Angel,” Izzy gasps, her face terrified as she looks up at the rift. “Please tell me you have Alec’s location, Magnus. Is he-”

“He’s fine, Iz,” Jace soothes, pulling her in close. “Remember I can feel him through the bond. He’s--” he pauses, placing a hand on his hip, “he’s scared, but he’s also incredibly tired which means he’s probably running around trying to help where he can.”

 **_He’s close_ ** , Mira says. **_I’ll see if I can spot him._ ** She jumps off his shoulders and flies up. She doesn’t go far as she circles above them looking for Alec. **_I think I see him-_ **

“Mira, look out!” Clary shouts. The redhead spots a demon diving directly for the small dragon.

Magic sparks at Magnus’ hands, but a sliver of light flashes through the sky and the demon above Mira explodes in angelic magic before he is even able to wave a hand. Magnus looks to where the arrow came from and sees Alexander. Magnus is pretty sure his heart stops as he takes in his boyfriend’s state. 

Alec looks horrible. 

His once stunning grey suit jacket is torn apart and falling off his shoulders, covered in ichor. His eyes are wide and his shoulders rise and fall as he pants. He stares at them all in shock, mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say. Magnus has never been more relieved and scared at the sight of his boyfriend.

Mira gets to him first, dive-bombing into his chest. Alec drops his bow to catch the tiny dragon, letting out a painful grunt at the impact. Mira doesn’t hesitate to start healing any injuries Alec may have, waves of magic pulsing off of her body and into his. Magnus rushes over and pulls them both into a tight hug. He’s barely able to hold back the sob of relief as Alec uses the arm not holding Mira to crush him against his chest. 

“I’m okay, guys.” Magnus nods against his neck while Mira lets out a noise of disagreement, clearly not buying his words.

Magnus doesn’t know what he would have done if he had arrived in Alicante and found Alexander dead. He knows logically, that he would know if Alec was dead because Jace would have collapsed on the ground calling for his brother’s name. He does a full body shudder as he remembers how Alec had collapsed in the Institute when Jace died. He’s pretty sure he would have screamed alongside Jace as the parabatai felt their bond disappear. Alec tightens the arm around him, probably knowing what Magnus was thinking about. 

The embrace doesn’t last long, Magnus would prefer it to last forever, as another blast hits a building making the three of them pull apart. Magnus doesn’t move far, keeping a hand on Alec, needing that grounding touch. Mira stands up in his arms, paws on his chest, purple eyes staring into hazel.

 **_Are you okay? What happened? How did the rift open?_ ** Mira rushes out, not giving Alec a chance to respond. Alec places a hand on her head and smiles at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. 

“Izzy,” he says instead, not answering her questions and looks over at his sister. Mira lets out a small dissatisfied growl at being ignored. “I need you to run to the armory now. Aline is trying to work with the shards of the Heavenly Fire to make a weapon that will take out Jonathan. It’s urgent.”

Izzy doesn’t even question her brother. It’s obvious that she wants to stay, but she nods and darts off towards the armory. 

“Alec, what happened?” Clary asks. “What did Jonathan do?”

“He’s changed,” Alec says. “I don’t know what happened to him, but he’s turned more, I don’t know, more _demonic_ than he was before. He crashed the gala and attacked us. Went on about how it’s time for the Nephilim to pay for what we did to him and what we took away from him. We were able to hold him off, but he flew away before we could capture him. Next thing we knew, the rift opened above the city and we were under attack.”

“By the Angel,” Clary whispers. Magnus watches as her face falls, completely distraught. “This is all my fault.”

“No it’s not,” Jace reassures, embracing her. “You are not to blame for your brother’s actions.”

“But I shouldn’t have been so-”

“Enough Fray,” Alec snaps, making the poor girl jump. “Jonathan alone is responsible for his actions. We can argue all we want later, but right now our people need us.” Clary freezes by his words, but Magnus watches as the girl takes a deep breath and turns into the fierce warrior he knows she can be. She wipes her hands across her face to get rid of her tears and stands up straight.

“Okay,” she says, determined. “What do you need me to do?”

“Jonathan is out there somewhere. Go with Jace, find him, and distract him long enough for Izzy and Aline to finish the weapon.” Alec sets Mira on Mangus’ shoulders and bends down to pick up his bow. “Last I saw he flew towards the center of the city.”

“What are you gonna do?” Jace asks. 

“Help where I can,” he states. Magnus feels Alec’s hand entwine with his and squeeze. Magnus can feel a slight shake in his hand and when his eyes dart to Alec's, he sees no trace of the fear he expects. “People are still trying to reach demon shelters, I’m going to take Magnus and Mira with me to kill as many demons as I can.”

Jace nods and starts to walk away before he halts and darts back for a quick embrace with Alec. “You better be in one fucking piece when we see each other again,” Jace mutters into Alec’s ear.

“Back at you,” Alec says as they pull apart, clasping each other’s wrists and touching foreheads. Magnus forgets how close the brothers can be because of the parabatai bond. The men pull apart and with one last glance, Jace takes Clary’s hand and rushes to the center of the city.

 **_So are you going to tell us what’s really going on?_ ** Mira beats him to the punch, seems that he can’t hide from the dragon either. Though Jace probably felt Alec’s fear, he didn’t put it together that it wasn’t all because of Jonathan. 

Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, he looks so incredibly tired. Magnus hates the world for making his boyfriend look like that.

“Your father is here.”

Magnus reels back, eyes widening. He feels Mira growling against his neck and pressing closer to him.

“What? That’s, that’s not possible,” he stutters. “I banished my father. I made damn sure that he couldn’t be summoned with a simple spell.”

 **_I think the giant rift in the sky is how he got around that loophole,_ ** Mira grumbles. 

“Where is he?” Magnus demands, red sparks wrap around his hands. His glamor snaps and he feels an uncontrollable rage rush through him. A faint whisper in his head giddily telling him to let it all out. “I swear if he did anything to you.”

“He didn’t.” Alec is quick to ease his spiraling thoughts. His boyfriend grabs his other hand, completely ignoring the sparks flying off of them. Magnus would be cursing at him for being so foolish to touch him when his magic is not under control but Alec shows no sign of pain. “I only saw him and Lilith for a moment before I ran to help others get to demon shelters.”

**_Lilith is here too?_ **

“I think they struck a deal with Jonathan,” Alec guesses, squeezing his hands and rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles. “I don’t know what their plan is but they're the least of my priorities. If that rift isn’t closed soon, Alicante will be gone forever.”

Magnus nods and closes his eyes. If he is going to help save this city, he needs to get it together and focus on reeling in his magic. His hands only show small sparks, but he can feel the ground around pulsing with his magic which makes him a beacon to any and all magical beings. 

He feels Alec press his forehead against his and Mira curl tighter around his neck. He focuses only on the two of them, drowning out everything else. 

He can do this, he won’t let this dark magic consume him. He refuses to hurt innocent people, not again. The pull of Edom is strong, but Magnus has been around it for four hundred years. Grew up in its sands, he won’t let it take him again. 

Slowly Magnus starts to feel the call turn into a dull hum. The demonic power that had been pulling him away now fades into nothing but an annoying small itch in his magic. He feels Alexander’s lips against his forehead and it grounds him more than his magic wants to admit.

When he opens his eyes, he only sees hazel ones staring back at him. There’s also a faint glow of purple reflecting against Alec’s skin. When he looks at his shoulder he sees that Mira is pulsing her magic into his body, aiding him in getting his magic under control.

 **_You back with us?_ ** Mira lifts her head and gently rubs his cheek. 

“Yeah,” he rasps, getting another squeeze of hands from Alec. He clears his throat. “I’m good. Better.”

**_Good. Alec would have been a mess if you were lost._ **

Alec snorts at the comment but doesn’t make a reply. He steps back from them and focuses his eyes on the rift in the sky.

“How quickly would you be able to call upon the warlock community to come here and help?” 

“Not quick enough,” Magnus answers. “I doubt many would come to the aid of the Shadowhunters if it’s found out this city was under attack.” It’s not a kind answer, but it’s true. Alec knows as well judging by the look on his face. 

Alec has only just started the Downworld Cabinet. Maybe some New York warlocks would come to their aid if it was Magnus and Alec asking for help, but coming to help the city that houses the people who have kept them oppressed for hundreds of years would be a miracle. 

**_We don’t need warlocks,_ ** Mira says, jumping off his shoulders. She flies to the open area in front of them and changes into her real form. They only ever had time to go to Ireland twice since Mira joined their lives and Magnus is still in awe of how large she really is. **_I can close the rift myself._ **

“Mira, that would take all of your focus to close that rift,” Magnus says, walking up the dragon. “Even if you do start to close it, those demons are not going to just sit by and let you be. They will immediately attack you the second they realize what you are doing.”

 **_That’s why I won’t be going alone,_ ** she states. With a flick of her tail, a saddle appears on her back and Alec’s shredding suit changes into his tactical Shadowhunter gear. **_You are both coming with me to keep them off my back while I close it. Unless you two want to sit around and wait for backup to never arrive._ **

“Are you sure you two aren’t fully bonded? She’s definitely got that stubborn Lightwood head of yours.”

Alec scoffs at his words, “Last I checked you were the one in this relationship with the dramatic one-liners.” Alec holds out a hand for him to grab as they climb on Mira’s wing. 

As they are about to settle in the saddle, Mira shifts suddenly causing them to almost lose their balance. Magnus’ magic reaches out and holds them against her back as Mira blocks whatever was thrown at her. Mira lets out a grunt of pain and stumbles when another attack is followed by the first. A low deep growl vibrates underneath them as Mira turns to the person attacking her. When Mira lowers her wings, Magnus spots Asmodeus strutting towards them. Before Alec can stop him, he jumps off of Mira’s back and blocks his father’s next attack.

“Magnus!” Alec shouts in worry. 

“Go close the rift you two!” He yells, not looking back at the two as he makes his way to Asmodeus. “I’ll take care of my father.”

“But Magnus!”

 **_There’s no time Alec,_ **Mira says, strapping Alec in the saddle before he can protest and flying away. Alec can hate both of them later. 

“Mira wait!” Alec shouts as they fly off. Magnus doesn’t look back at them. He knows that the two will prioritize the rift over him no matter how much Alec may protest. 

“You are foolish to think you can take me on, my boy,” Asmodeus warns. 

“And here I thought you would have learned your lesson the last time we saw each other father,” Magnus spat, magic at the ready. He presses a hand to the ring hidden under his shirt for luck. Alec may not be standing beside him, but he will always be with him. “Never underestimate the things I will do for the people I love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I am so excited for y'all to read this chapter. Literally spent the entirety of October trying to figure it out. Now it is here, finally. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Also HOLY SHIT 50K WORDS WTFFFFFF
> 
> I never in a million years did I think I would get that high of a word count for a single fic and here I am in awe :o lsdjfksdfsdklfsfd
> 
> Thank you to my Beta, [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works)!

“Mira, take me back now,” Alec demands, practically shouts to the sky. He can barely hear his voice over the wind as they fly higher in the air. Alec struggles to get out of the saddle’s straps, using every curse word under the sun. He looks back at the ground and sees red and blue magic clash in an explosion of bright light. Any other time Alec would be in awe of how powerful his boyfriend is, but right now he’s terrified for him.

**_Can’t do that, Alexander. This rift needs to be closed and Magnus is letting us do that._ **

“I will not let him fight his father alone!”

**_And as much as I hate Shadowhunters, I can’t stand by and let innocent people die!_ ** Mira barks back.  **_Believe me, Alexander, I want nothing more than to help Magnus, but Alicante needs us first._ **

He feels a bit bad for yelling at Mira about Magnus. He can feel through their bond that she is also struggling with not turning around. Mira has always understood how important Magnus is to him since the beginning and their connection means that she feels just as protective of Magnus. 

He knows she’s right, of course, he does. He knows that the rift is their main priority. Magnus let himself become a distraction, to face his father alone  _ again  _ so that they could stop the demons from coming through. 

“Dammit,” he curses. His hands tighten on the pommel of the saddle as they ascend. 

**_I’m sorry._ **

“Don’t apologize, you’re right,” he sighs and leans forward, pressing a hand against her scales in apology. He glances back down at the warzone below him. 

Alicante is on fire, there’s no other way to put it. People are scattered about, rushing to the nearest safe haven, screams of fear even reaching his ears at this height. Shadowhunters are taught at a young age to know where every demon shelter and bunker is. It’s part of their training at the Academy so that if a day ever came where their people needed to be protected, to survive, they would know where to go and how to help. 

He wonders now, as he flies with Mira, if those bunkers were made because of dragons, because of Mira. The Clave knew there was a dragon still out there, that they had killed her bonded. It would make sense to build shelters in case she ever came back for revenge. 

Now that same dragon is saving the same city that she swore to never return to. He can’t help the snort that leaves his mouth at the irony of it. 

**_Thinking the same thing I am, huh?_ ** Mira muses, glancing back at him.

“Maybe,” he laughs. “Did you ever think you would be back here? Even if you’re bonded with me, you would not be allowed in this city.”

**_It is… not easy being back here,_ ** **s** he says softly, the frills around her face press closer to her head.  **_Especially since I wasn’t here when the attack started. I was so scared that you were going to be gone just like Mariam. Even with Jace being there back at the Institute, not seeing you with my own eyes terrified me._ **

“I’m sorry to have worried you,” he says. “I know how stressed you already were before I left. I sort of felt a tug from New York when the call was put out that Alicante was under attack.” A bittersweet smile makes it to his face. “I didn’t realize it was from you until you dove into my chest that I felt relief instead of underlying panic.”

**_Yeah well, you didn’t miss much,_ ** she says nonchalantly which is suspicious. 

“What did you do?”

Mira attempts to duck her head but there’s only so much she can do while flying.  **_I did nothing._ **

“Mira,” Alec warns.

**_I may have revealed myself to the Downworld Cabinet._ **

“You did what!?” Alec yelps as Mira dodges a demon flying towards them. Alec takes out his bow and fires at the creature, watching with satisfaction as it explodes.

**_It’s not my fault! The Seelie Queen revealed that she was the one who held me and you captive._ **

Alec goes still at that reveal. He thinks back to the muffled voices he heard approaching all those months ago. He could recognize Jonathan’s voice anywhere now, no matter how far away the man was. He can hear how that second voice would be the Queen judging by the muffled accent he could pick up, but he was also tortured and bleeding out from his injuries so he’s not going to chide himself too much for not realizing it was her.

“That would be just like her to meddle in something like this,” he scoffs. “The Queen was never subtle about her alliances judging how she made a deal with Valentine before.”

**_Well, we don’t have to worry about her anymore,_ ** Mira chuffs.  **_Made sure she would never hurt us again._ **

Alec doesn’t like the wording of that. “What did you do?” He repeats.

A small whine escapes Mira as she rushes out her next words,  **_I may have killed the Queen._ **

“May have??”

**_Okay, I did kill the queen, but she deserved it!_ ** Mira defends, not an ounce of shame in her tone.  **_She may have held you captive for only two weeks but I was in that cell for a hundred years!_ **

He opens his mouth to say more but a screech interrupts him. A demon above them makes a dive for Mira’s wing. He doesn’t hesitate, grabbing his bow and fires an arrow at the winged beast. 

**_Pathetic creatures,_ ** Mira scoffs.  **_It's just like Lilith to attempt to recreate dragons. They can’t even fly properly let alone think they have a chance against me._ **

“Well if you’re lucky after we seal the rift, you can tell Lilith how you really feel about her demons,” Alec laughs, shooting down another one. “Also don’t think we’re going to brush over you killing the Seelie Queen once this is all over.” Mira lets out a rumble at his words, clearly amused.

It seems that they haven’t been completely spotted yet which is a surprise since there is suddenly a giant dragon flying above Alicante. Judging by the cannons that are now firing below and aiming at the demons closer to the ground, they should be safe, hopefully. He probably should have told the others to warn the city not to shoot at Mira he realizes. 

The rift in the sky is even more terrifying up close. What seemed fairly large from the ground, now takes up his entire vision in front of him. Alec had always wondered what Edom looked like. He’s only ever read about the Hell dimension in books and heard stories from Magnus. 

He takes in the clouded red skies and the barren, desolate land. The heat coming through is enough to make him start sweating. He will always wonder how greater demons are able to survive in such an inhabitable place. To think that Magnus was raised there by Asmodeus when he was younger sends a shiver up his spine.

**_How corrupt this land has become,_ ** Mira growls, the frills around her face spike up. Alec takes his eyes off the rift and looks at Mira.  **_They destroyed the place I once called home with their thirst for power. Sucked the land dry of its power only leaving their demonic essence._ **

“It didn’t always look like this?” 

**_No, the realm of Pandora was as green as the earth below us. Shame that it’s turned into this._ **

Another screech echoes in front of them. Alec watches as Mira shoots a small flame at the creature, instantly combusting it. He puts an arm up to avoid the ichor getting on his face. Mira lets out a low growl and looks back at him.

**_The second I start to close this, it’s going to make us target number one,_ ** Mira warns. Alec feels a pulse of her magic go through him. He looks down at his hands and sees purple sparks wrap around them. He looks up at her as she sends him a sharp grin.  **_We may not be completely bonded but we’re close enough that I can share a piece of my magic with you temporarily._ **

“This feels, I- I really don’t even know how to explain it,” he laughs nervously. Being in the presence of Mira’s dragon magic is one thing, but to have it coursing through him is like taking several shots of espresso in one go. His whole body feels like it’s vibrating and shaking with power. 

Is this what Magnus and Mira feel every day? Is this what warlocks, dragons, and greater demons deal with on a daily basis and have to contain or risk hurting themselves and others? It’s no wonder Magnus’ hands sparked when he was losing control. The sheer will power and state of mind he has to have to control this wild magic. 

And Alec is only getting a small  _ taste _ of it. If he and Mira were to fully bond, he would have to take leave for at least half a year to learn control. Angel knows if the Clave would even allow it. There’s no hiding the fact that he has a dragon now, not when they’re flying thousands of feet above Alicante. If the Nephilim were the reason that dragons no longer exist, Alec doesn’t know what will happen to him and Mira. 

**_It’s a bit to get used to for sure,_ ** she chuckles. **_Mariam definitely cursed at me for weeks when we became bonded, but I feel like you’ll have a better chance since you’ve been around Magnus for so long._ **

Alec unbuckles himself from the saddle so he’s not confined if they get attacked from all sides. He grabs an arrow out of his quiver and feels electricity flow through it. He watches the shaft infuse with Mira’s magic and glow purple. He knocks back the string and searches the sky and spots a demon coming towards them. He releases the arrow and watches as it hits the intended target. Instead of dissolving as most demons did, it burst into those familiar dark flames.

He looks at Mira and gives her a grin, “Let’s do this.”

With a loud roar, Mira flies to the corner of the rift taking out what demons she can while Alec takes out the rest. It’s an exhilarating feeling. The wind brushing against his face, demons being taken out like they were nothing, barely standing a chance against a dragon and a master archer. 

Mira doesn’t wait for his okay as flames burst from her mouth and towards the crack in the sky. 

The reaction is instantaneous.

He watches as black eyes turn towards the duo, forgetting about the people and buildings below. He hopes that Mira enchanted his quiver or else he’s going to run out of arrows fast. He summons five arrows and aims them below. It feels like New Year’s Eve as he watches demons perish in bursts of purple flames, alighting the sky. Alicante is bathed in their light as they work to get the rift closed.

One by one, group by group, Alec takes out any demons that try to get close to Mira. His arms are starting to shake, but he doesn’t stop firing, can’t stop firing. If these demons take out Mira, then everyone is doomed.

As if it heard his thoughts, the magic Mira gave to him stretches to his runes, activating the ones he needs to continue on firing. Stamina, strength, persevere, precision, endurance. One by one, Alec feels his runes activate and his exhaustion fading away. 

Even with his rejuvenated self, it feels like there is no end. The only solace is that the demons have stopped attacking Alicante, focusing all their efforts on them. The cannons try to help them, going for the demons furthest away from Mira so as to not hit her. Seems that someone was able to get word to the artillery crew and notify them not to shoot at the massive dragon in the sky. 

Mira gets the rift more than halfway closed before a demon slips past Alec’s vision and latches itself to Mira’s wing. Mira tries to shake the creature off without stopping, but it digs its claws into her wing.

**_Alec!_ ** Mira roars as she tries to keep stable. The demon pulls on her wing causing them to tip back. Alec grips the pommel as he feels himself start to slide off the saddle. Mira lets out a howl of pain as Alec watches the demon bite at the point.

He attempts to reach for the knife in his ankle holster, but Mira’s uncoordinated movements make it hard. The bullets from the cannons below move closer to them, trying to stop the others from overwhelming Mira before she can correct herself.

“Come on, dammit!” Alec curses at himself fumbling for the knife.

He doesn’t hold back his cheer as he grabs the hilt and throws it at the monster without hesitation, burying the knife in the demon’s head. Alec watches with great satisfaction as the creature dissolves before him. Alec’s relief is short-lived as Mira starts to fall out of the sky. 

“Mira! Mira, are you okay?” He asks, worried as the ground gets closer and closer.

**_Hold on!_ ** Mira’s wings flap furiously trying to stabilize them. Alec feels his stomach lurch as Mira catches herself in the sky. Mira lets out a whimper as the movement tugs on her wing,  **_I’m okay._ **

“Your wing is bleeding!” Alec stares at the large gash with horror. He tries to reach out with the magic within him to attempt to heal it, but he doesn’t know how to do that. He’s never had magic before, he doesn’t even know where or how to begin a healing spell. 

**_It’s not bad,_ ** she reassures. **_I can still fly and close the rift._ **

“How much longer?” Alec can feel her growing weaker through the bond. He’s worried that she’s going to overexert herself if she continues to close the rift. 

**_I just need ten more minutes tops and I’ll have it closed. There’s barely any demons coming through now._ **

“Will your wing last that long?”

**_We’re about to find out._ ** Mira begins her ascent to the rift again. They had dropped a solid hundred feet when the demon grabbed her. Flames once again hit the rift and pick up where she left off.  **_If we don’t stop this now, Alicante will be doomed._ **

“I don’t care about Alicante, we can always rebuild the city.” Alec ducks as a demon tries to take a swipe at him, jamming an arrow in its belly watching with great satisfaction as it explodes seconds later. “I can’t replace  _ you.” _

**_You worry too much about me, Alexander._ **

“I always worry about you, Mira.” Alec fires off another arrow. “You’re family now which means that if anyone hurts you, they have to deal with me.”

Mira snorts through their bond,  **_That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think?_ **

“Have you met my boyfriend?” Alec laughs, hitting another swarm of demons. 

**_That I have._ **

Warmth and happiness spill through their bond and Alec can’t help a snort of his own. Mira is practically preening at his words. If they weren’t thousands of feet in the air, he’s pretty sure her tail would be wagging like a dog. 

**_Almost done!_ ** Mira says.

Alec scouts the sky for more enemies. The demons were appearing less and less as the rift closes, Alec killing them before they even have a chance to get through. He takes the small reprieve to look down at the ground. It’s been a minute since he saw Asmodeus’ and Magnus’ magic clashing. He hopes that means that Magnus took care of his father once and for all. 

He never saw Lilith after the gala crashing and he hopes he never will again. The sinister grin that the woman had on her face when she stepped into the great hall was all the sight of her Alec needed to see for the rest of his life. He hopes that she was taken out by the others. 

A blast of hot air hits his face and he turns back to the rift to see Mira close the last piece of it. It doesn’t close off like other rifts Alec has seen. When Mira seals it off completely, an explosion expands and knocks them back.

“Oh shi-” Alec doesn’t have time to grab the pommel this time.

**_Alexander!_ ** Mira shouts above him. She scrambles to right herself after the blast and begins to dive for him. 

Alec can’t take his eyes off of her as he descends closer to the ground. He knows what’s below him, there’s no need to look. He hopes that Magnus isn’t witnessing this, that he somehow is distracted from his fall. 

He’s pretty sure his boyfriend would break every law imaginable to catch him and stop his fall. He can imagine wherever Magnus is, he’s running towards his rapidly descending body, magic at the ready, panic in his eyes. Alec closes his eyes at that image, he would never want Magnus to witness his death, no matter how much he trusts Mira to catch him. Just putting Magnus through that panic makes his heart hurt. 

He thinks about how he hasn’t even had the chance to ask Magnus to propose again. New Year’s Eve feels so far away now as the sound of wind fills his ears.

Mira’s wings are working double time to get it to him. He can feel nothing but panic in their bond as she tries to reach him. He feels an ache in his side, which means that Jace has noticed his fall. The sheer panic and fear coming from two separate bonds doesn’t help ease his own fear though.

**_Grab my horns!_ ** Mira says as she gets closer. 

Mira’s face is in front of him, her piercing eyes once sharp are filled with fear. Alec reaches out and brushes the tips of his fingers against her face. Mira nudges the hand and flaps her wings one more time and Alec is pressed against her face. A pleased rumble escapes her mouth, though still laced with worry.

**_Hurry up and hold on, this is going to be a rough turn._ **

Alec carefully climbs her face and clings to her horns, legs wrapped as much as they can be around her neck. The ground is a lot closer than he thought it was and he can’t help but let out a stream of curses. Mira’s wings spread out and Alec’s stomach drops again as Mira slowly starts to right herself, not turning too fast so that she doesn’t kill him.

Mira just barely hits the building below as she rights herself. 

Relief from all ends finds its way to Alec’s soul. A loud cheer echoes through the city and Alec looks to the sound and sees his family jumping up and down, shouting at them. They all wave at him as Mira circles above them. He spots Magnus but is too far away to see his state. All Alec can do is wave back at them and smile, a hysterical laugh escaping his lips at how close he was to dying.

His family is still jumping up and down, waving at him. He thinks it’s a bit much now that they know he’s safe, but he doesn’t know how he would react as well. Though, now that he takes a closer look, their waving looks more frantic than cheerful. Alec opens his mouth to tell Mira to make her way towards them when a blur of black mass catches the corner of his eye. He doesn’t have time to warn Mira as it hits her wing.

Mira cries out in pain as the figure tears at her wing and slices the leathery skin between the bones. Alec gets an arrow knocked and aims at the mass, only for his hands to falter as he sees what hit Mira. 

Jonathan Morgenstern stares back at him, eyes black as the night sky. 

**_We’re going down!_ ** Mira cries out, as she can no longer fly with a damaged wing. Alec fires the arrow, hitting Jonathan’s shoulder before holstering his weapon and holding onto her horns as they fall. Mira attempts to glide over Alicante, aiming for the forest past the city’s walls. He sees where she’s heading, Lake Lynn. Trees get closer and closer to them before finally, they clip her underbelly and she crashes. 

The last thing Alec sees is the calm water of Lake Lynn before he and Mira crash into its cool surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
